The Silver Crossbow
by EDGLayla
Summary: Rated M for the use of foul language, violence, alcohol and tobacco. Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Legends characters portrayed in this story. All rights belong to their rightful owners in Riot Games.
1. Prologue

The coastal town of Bilgewater holds a secret.

Shauna Vayne has the perfect life working as a night hunter in the city of Demacia.

However, when she finds an old book in her cellar, she begins to realise that things are not quite as they seemed to be in the Vayne family before their deaths.

An accident leaves Vayne with some startling questions about her past, and she sets off to Bilgewater to find some answers.

She is intrigued by the menancingly dark Outlaw, Malcolm Graves. But, he's not the only one she has to deal with.

Can Vayne resist the charms of the Chain Warden and handle Malcolm Graves and the secret of the old book before it's too late, or will her demise become yet another Bilgewater legend?


	2. Chapter 1

Vayne had always loved the majestic Demacia with its blue and gold, bulbous buildings. It was a place where she felt thrived and happy to be. She walked over to the window and reflected on her bright surroundings. The moon shone like never before. Absorbed by the view, she failed to notice something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was a familiar figure.

Vayne gulped. She was not prepared for Lucian. As she stepped outside and Lucian came closer, she could see the hissing smile on his face. "Why so ecstatic? Last time I checked, Senna is still captive on the Warden's latern." He looked back at her, giving her a small smile. "She wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life in misery. I'm trying to find myself for her.", he replied. "Lucian, you must think I was born yesterday, if you assume I believed one word you just said" she responded back. Vayne went back inside and made herself a nice glass of whiskey, leaving the door open to invite Lucian inside. Hesitating at first, he stepped in closing the door behind him. She handed him a glass of the same whiskey she has been drinking and sat on her armchair, gesturing him to do the same.

"Thank you for the whiskey, I seem to need it a lot lately." he confessed, his mood utterly different than before. "You cannot fool me Lucian. You can fool everybody in Demacia with a fake smile and a positive attitude, but not me. I know first hand what Senna meant to you, I know you Lucian. And I don't think you will ever be able to surpass and put something like this in your past.", she exclaimed in a serious tone which she immediately softened after witnessing the pain in her best friend's eyes. "I'm sorry.", she quickly added, "I have been everything but supportive to you ever since you lost her. I can understand how it feels to lose people you love because of those unpurified creatures of the night. I lost my whole family to them.", she continued, her voice cracking at the mention of her dead family. "This is ultimately the reason I came here to talk to you. I need your help.", he confessed in a low voice, not quite sure how the night hunter would react to this. He knew she always worked alone. He respected that. But he needed a powerful ally for what was about to come. " How could I possibly help you, Purifier?", she questioned looking directly into his eyes for any sign of hesitation or regret. But all she saw was pure determination. "I swore to my life and Senna, that I will hunt the Chain Warden to the end of the world until he recieves the punishment he deserves. The problem is, he is not alone. The Spear of Vegeance, Kalista and him have made a recent alliance according to my sources. If I seek succes on my aim, I could think no better person than you to help me purify those creatures, restore peace all over Runeterra and have my revenge for Senna. You are not obliged to follow, but think about my offer. You get to do your job as I do mine, and vanish every threat that stands in our way.", he finished looking at her intensely, waiting for her response. "Your offer intrigues me Lucian, I have to admit. But you are aware that I am always working alone, aren't you?", she replied never breaking eye contact. "I am fully aware. All I did is make an offer and all you have to do is consider it.", he said casually, leaning back to the armchair. "I will consider it while bringing another bottle of whiskey from the cellar. Please wait here, I will be back in 2 seconds.", she announced heading down to the basement where her cellar was located.

Opening the heavy wooden door, she wipped off a layer of dust that got on her glasses on the process. She walked in slowly, searching for her favourite whiskey. She groaned noticing she was out of her favourite label whiskey, so she walked further inside to search for another bottle. As she climbed the stair to pick a bottle from the shelf, she noticed an old dusted book next to it. She picked it up and wiped the dust off the cover, unveiling only half of the title."_mancy", she read. She was well aware that those types of words usually refferred to kinds of magic. She opened the book, only to find cryptic texts and horrific images decorating the pages. She immediately sensed the black magic coming from it. Flipping through the pages, she saw a picture of captured souls breaking free from their custody. She gasped as her mind run between Lucian and Senna. She took the bottle of whiskey and the book with her, sprinting upstairs. "Where have you been? There's a nice bottle of nobility whiskey waiting to be consumed.", Lucian stated, but stopped after seeing her frantic and shocked face. "Is everything alright Shauna?", he asked concerned. "Lucian, what if I told you there might be a way to bring Senna back to life?"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! I decided one evening, I should continue this story I have left behind since February 2016! The plot is a little different that before, but I can guarantee lots, and I mean LOTS of drama, mystery, crime and hints of romance here and there. Kidding, I will romantically develop the characters in many ways as the chapters move. If you like this work pls RFF, it would mean the world since I am new to this. Also comment your opinions, they always matter! If you don't understand something about the story, you can PM me anytime and I will answer any occuring questions. Without further delay, behold chapter 2!

Winter was a rare occasion in Demacia. But when it actually occurred, the city could be considered even more beautiful. At least to him. Lucian peeked out of the window to observe the bright blue and golden buildings, now covered in white. A wave of nostalgia brushed past him as he was reminded of the time when she was here to admire the scenery with him, to offer him her warmth on a cold winter night. Right now though, all these were nothing but memories. What has really been occupying his mind the last week were the incidents taking place at the Vayne house. His mind wandering to the book she found. Could it be? Was there a chance he could possibly see his beloved wife again? The questions danced inside his mind like fire. He needed answers. With little to no hesitation, he bursted outside the door, heading to his friend's residence. Determination was burning in his eyes like raging fire, though behind those veils was the uncertainty and fear of the consequences of his actions. But he didn't care. Not when it came to her. A few minutes later he found himself outside the door of his friend's house. He lifted his hand to knock on her door, being aware that from this day forward nothing would be the same anymore.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Her residence was dark and cold inside out the last years. Looking at it from the outside, anyone would think that nobody inhabited the mansion. But she liked it that way. It kept away unwanted attention from her fellow Demacians, but also granting her the comfort of the darkness that she was so familiar and comfortable with. She currently sat in silence, investigating the odd ancient book she recently discovered. Her brief encounter with Lucian the week before was still running through her mind. She knew she had to meet him immediately, given the information she extracted from various sources around town and her library. But she did not try to search for him. She was aware he would come to her sooner or later. A loud knock on her front door only confirmed her suspicions and a weary smile spread across her pale features. She waltzed to the reception room, where he stood talking to one of the maidens. " This way, Lucian. " she called and he immediately turned his attention to her, following her instructions. She led him to the main living room, where she has been studying before. "Is it whiskey or whiskey my friend? " she teased, a smirk on her lips. " Considering the options, I'd rather have something else tonight. How does rum sound?" he asked, not missing the hint of surprise in her baby blue eyes. " Coming off strong today, aren't we?" she teased him again, earning something similar to a smile from him. " Vayne. Trust me when I say we both need it. Tonight is going to be a long night. " he replied and she didn't need to hear anything else. "Rosemary, I will need a good amount of rum and two glasses this instant. Cigarettes as well. Make it quick. " she finished her sentence and the maid left after a nod and a respectful bow to her mistress. " You know, for a person who is purifying unholy and evil creatures, you are being more than mean to your fellow humans. " the purifier observed, making her look at him dead in the eye. " You of all people should be aware of the reasons behind my attitude, Purifier. Humans owe me, I do not owe them a thing. Especially after what happened back then with my family. " He said no more after her outburst, only nodded in understanding which seemed to satisfy her. She took her place to the armchair next to him as the maid returned with their drinks and cigarettes. She picked a cigarette off the case and placed it between her delicate fingers, gesturing Lucian to do the same. " I prefer a healthier lifestyle, to be honest. I will pass. " he politely declined. She did not take no as an answer though. She never did. " All I asked for is some company. Would you rather let me get through this alone? " At this moment, she knew she hit a nerve. It was no secret to her that he cared deeply about her wellbeing and she didn't hesitate to use it against him from time to time. A smile danced across her lips as she took his hand in hers and slowly passed him a cigarette, which he accepted. " Now, if there are not any more interruptions, could we please proceed to the issues that actually matter? " he asked. She straightened herself and took a deep breath. " First things first, I feel the need to clarify that once you are aware of everything happening as we speak, there is no turning back. I need you to be absolutely sure about what you are getting yourself into. " she exclaimed and he nodded in agreement. " Please, go on." He gestured her to continue, and so she did. " The book I found in my cellar, is apparently necromancy themed. Three days ago, I left Demacia to visit a fellow champion from the Institute of War. You probably know Vladimir, don't you? " She asked and he nodded in agreement. " Isn't Vladimir a hemomancer though? What kind of help could he possibly offer you on necromancy texts?" He asked frowning. " Their translation of course. Along with some information. " she paused there, unsure of how would the following information appeal to Lucian, especially given his past. "The hemomancer informed me that reviving a person is not an easy task. We have to go through rituals and amounts of magic, I dare say, we have never before witnessed. But there is one last part you might not like. " she lowered her voice considerably. " And what might that be?" He asked, still curious. " We have to travel to Bildgewater and seek for Malcolm Graves. Vladimir told me that he is keeping important stuff for us and we need to retrieve them. " he glanced at her, confused. " And how is this a bad thing? " he asked looking at her intensely and she shivered. "We have to bring the Chain Warden with us to this trip." Lucian's facial features turned to a scowl. "Alive. " she completed and he had to contain himself from losing it. She placed a palm upon his cheek, as an effort to calm him down but he slapped it away violently. " Shauna Vayne. You are well aware that this monster is the reason we are being through this. Through all these. And you choose to listen to a devious hemomancer, who is most likely lying to you, just to get us further in trouble. Are you actually that stupid, Night Hunter? " Vayne remained frozen as he finished his outburst, only lowering her head at some point, her voice barely a whisper. " Vladimir is a man of his word. He owed me the information. Did you really think I got it for free? " her voice raised significantly as tears started to dwell on her eyes. " I fucking refused to do my job for this. I let this unpurified creature to walk freely on the halls of justice after several atrocities he committed lately because I needed the information he could provide me. Not for me, but for YOU! I am doing this all for you and all you can be is unappreciative about it. Can't you see? All I wanted is to see you happy again. I'm willing to do anything to make that happen. I care about you Lucian, I do. But you seem to stress over the fact I decided to bring the Warden along. And blame me about it. But-" he shushed her by placing a soft hand on her own. She looked at him, his expression was calmer now• regretful even. " I apologise, Shauna. I should have never treated you like this. You deserve all the praise for pulling off such a task just for your best friend's wellbeing. For that, I will be forever grateful to you. But all this information was just for me to handle on one day. Unfortunately, my rationality and understanding ability left me with Senna all those years ago. On the bright side though, I will not have to be the only one to have to encounter with the Warden as it seems. " he finished, nagging her with his elbow. She smiled at this. " Don't even remind me of that spectre with his colourful language and witty remarks. I just wish I get to fire the first arrow through his skull as long as we get over this. " she winked and he smiled. " Now that, Lady Vayne, is a promise. Gather up your things tonight. Tomorrow we are heading to the Shadow Islands. "


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm back guys! With a brand new chapter of course. Let me clarify that the true action starts on the next chapter, which I dedicated to one of the most talented Thresh authors I've met on this website. I'm talking about none other than crazyLatern! If you hadn't checked "Untouchable" you should totally do it because IT IS THE BOMB! I have found myself addicted to it for the last months. This person was my inspiration on writing Thresh, and I cannot thank her enough about it! So, without further ado...Chapter 3!

The bright morning sun showed itself once again above the bright city of Demacia. Any traces of yesterday's white veils have long disappeared, revealing the grass green grounds and marvellous buildings of the city. The sunlight, bright as ever, beamed through her transparent black curtains, reaching her eyes. She opened them slowly, taking some time to adjust to the bright light invading her commonly dark bedroom. She convinced herself to leave the comfort of her bed, calling her maids to help her prepare for the trip. She picked a suitcase, small enough to carry along but large enough to fit her weapons and two pairs of additional clothes inside. Once she was done packing, she grabbed her suitcase and signature fiery red sunglasses, heading out of the door. When she stepped outside, she waved at the enormous gargoyle flying towards her.

" Galio! I am glad you could make it. " she greeted him with a smile.

" It is always a pleasure to see you, Lady Vayne. " the gargoyle politely replied with a bow of his head. "

" I have to thank you for agreeing to guard my mansion while I am missing. I hope the maids will not bring you any sorts of trouble. " she replied smiling at him.

" I am always at your service, my lady. Demacia owes you a lot more than you might imagine. Therefore, this is the least I can do to pay my debt to you for helping me keep our homeland safe and sound. " he bowed and she returned the gesture.

" I am delighted to know I can always count on you, Galio. Aside from the Purifier, you are the closest thing I ever had to a friend. I need you to know I will never forget that. " she finished and Galio looked at her with a hint of worry.

" Why the wholehearted confession, Lady Vayne? Is there something bothering you about the trip?" He asked, knowing exactly what bothered her.

" I may not be able to come back to Demacia after this. At least not alive. I can feel that somehow this is the final chapter of my tale. " she answered truthfully.

" Tell me, my lady, is there something you chose to hide from the Purifier? " Galio asked and she shook her head.

" Details I'd rather not discuss at the moment. " The gargoyle nodded in understanding.

" May I ask why did you choose to hide them? Could they possibly be harmful to him?" He questioned and she nodded.

" Harmful in an emotional way probably. I only wish to see him happy. This man has given up everything he loves to defeat the evil. He deserves an emotional break at least. " the gargoyle smiled at her words, a genuine smile.

" My lady, do you love him? "

His question sounded simple but it sent shivers down her spine. " I-I-" she stuttered. Did she? She wasn't sure. She couldn't even recall the last time she felt attracted to somebody, let alone love them. It was a foreign feeling to her, one she never had the time or the will to explore.

" I don't know, Galio. I sincerely don't. And I don't know if I want to find out. " the gargoyle nodded in understanding.

" Speaking of the devil. " he added with a colourful tone in his voice. At his words, Vayne turned around to spot Lucian walking towards them.

" Good morning Vayne, Galio. " he greeted them.

" Purifier, it is good to see you as always. But although I would love to chat more, you both have to hurry. Your ship will be sailing soon. " he addressed to both of them and they nodded waving.

" Goodbye Galio. " they said in unison.

" Farewell my friends. Until next time. " he replied bowing before them.

Lucian turned his attention towards his parthner. " Ready for the trip to hell?" he joked and she widened her eyes, jokes not being of his character. He smiled at her and she nodded returning the smile.

" I am as ready as I will ever be. "

After 20 minutes of a silent walk to the Demacian port, they finally reached the gates of the ship sailing to the Shadow Islands.

" It feels like such a deja vu. "

Lucian blurted out of nowhere, catching his friend by surprise.

" It was a warm October morning when I decided that bringing my wife along to the Shadow Islands for work would be a good idea. Honeymoon in hell. That is how she called it."

Vayne brought her palm up to cup his cheek, giving him a comforting look. He returned the gesture by placing an arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

" Please be careful out there. I will not be able to live with myself if I lose yet another person I care about. " he whispered stroking her back.

Her eyes lit up as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. When she did, guilt spread all over her face. She smiled at him, trying her best to hide her uneasiness.

" I already lost a wife because of my choice of lifestyle. I do not wish to lose my best friend as well. So, be careful and never leave my sight. This is a mission none of us can pull off alone. " he clarified and she nodded walking alongside with him towards the ship, the words "best friend" replaying inside her head.

The inner part of the ship was not what Vayne imagined. Instead of a rotten old room with little furniture, she found herself inside an elegant hall leading to what she supposed was the main ball room.

" The perks of being a Demacian nobility, I suppose? " Lucian grinned playfully at her despite his mood. He wanted to upset her as less as possible, and putting on a mask would do the trick.

" What else could it be, Lucian dearest? " she teased in a mockingly elegant tone.

" Nothing considerable, Lady Vayne. " he mocked her back, gesturing for her to walk inside with him.

Both rushed to the bar, the idea of a strong drink seeming appealing to them at this very moment.

" What are you drinking Lucian? " she asked.

" Some whiskey sounds good enough for tonight. "

Vayne nodded and gestured the bartender to come and prepare their order.

"Two glasses of Demacian whiskey. Make it doubled and quick, I don't have all day. " she finished and the bartender nodded, shortly returning with their drinks.

" Double amount of whiskey? Who's coming off strong now?" Lucian questioned with a smirk.

" I am mentally preparing myself for the upcoming events. I need to calm myself before any encounter with the Warden. The last one I had was on the Fields of Justice, when he was on my team. Not a lovely experience laning with him if you ask me. "

Her company nodded his head in agreement.

" I have laned with him myself a couple of times. Some stupid summoners, even though aware of our past, decided it would be a good idea to make me work alongside the person I hate the most in this world. " Lucian cursed making her smile wider.

Suddenly, a familiar voice put them out of their trance.

" Now, that is unexpected to say at least. I did not expect to find you both here. "

They both turned around to acknowledge the presence of their colleague. He grinned at them, his signature hat covering his eyes. Vayne and Lucian exchanged looks of confusion as the man took a seat between them.

" Twisted Fate. I have to admit it seems strange to see you here as well. What would someone like you be doing in the Shadow Islands? " Vayne started the conversation.

" On the contrary, milady. I have every reason to be there since my beloved Widowmaker resides on these Islands. I cannot help but wonder though, what is your business there?" he asked, his gaze locked with Vayne's.

" Like you said Tobias, it is our business to handle, not yours. So, I suggest you stay out of the way and mind your own. " Lucian glared at the Card Master, bringing his attention from Vayne to him.

"Why so aggressive, Purifier? Can't a good friend chat about his colleagues wellbeing? " he asked smirking at the female marksman.

" Lucian please, no need for tension. As for you Tobias, I think you should reconsider the meaning of the term 'friend' and what it means to you. Last time I've heard, your 'friendship' reached the end of the road because of your traitorous nature." she winked mockingly.

Despite her insulting tone, his smile never faltered.

" Since my presence is clearly unwanted here, I will have to say my goodnight. "

They both waved at him and returned to their drinks.

" Hopefully we will meet again, Lady Vayne. " he stated smiling before teleporting to another location with what Vayne and Lucian knew, was his ultimate ability on the Fields of Justice.

" What a charmer. I bet you are looking forward to meeting the gentleman again, Lady Vayne. " Lucian teased.

" I actually am. He's quite valuable to me at the moment. " she replied, a serious tone in her voice.

" Wow, I couldn't have guessed this man was of your interest. Doesn't seem like your type, but it is your choice to make. " Vayne let out a small giggle at her friend's unawareness.

" I didn't mean it like that, Lucian. This man holds valuable information for me, regarding he used to be close to Malcolm Graves, who happens to be the person of our interest after we convince the Warden to join us on this mission. If I know something about diplomacy, it is that to get what you want from somebody, you need to be on their good side. " she explained and he nodded.

" You don't expect me to follow this tactic in a few days when we face the Warden, do you? " he asked.

"Thresh is a totally different situation, Lucian. Let's just hope we will not have to use our weapons. We need him alive, for Senna's sake. " she replied truthfully.

" I hope you are right."

Author's Note v2: Since I don't have the time to respond on each comment via PM because, you know, university happens I will be chatting with you guys on the end of every chapter!

** AndHisNameIsCena: Who said he ain't a main character? :D This might be a Vayne x Lucian is some sort of way, but Thresh's role will be VITAL in this fafiction. So I guess this makes him a main character a s well!

** Guest: Zed x Syndra is like my favourite pairing of all time. :( I was actually planning on writing an one shot about them but Zed's character confuses me. I don't want to make him too sentimental or too harsh for the matter. But I guess time will show, right? :D

** Cupcake Girl: I am a DIEHARD fan of Vladimir x Vayne tbh. His elegance and style can perfectly match Vayne's dark and mysterious character. But Vayne x Lucian have so much potential. I mean, they are both hunting the creatures of the night, both lost people they love to them and they both seek revenge. Sounds like the perfect couple to me!

** iHookGirls: Vayne's character will develop further and you will discover more about her on the following chapters. Many stuff are off-cannon but who cares? Isn't it a fanfiction after all?

** crazyLatern: It is actually FanFiction that is fucking up my chapter :( I hope I can find a way to make it more pleasant to read. The plot will evolve much differently than it seems now, I have many twists and action in store, especially after chapter 7!

Overall, thank you everyone for the reviews!  
See you on chapter 4.  
Be careful though.  
It might get you hooked! :D (credits to AndHisNameIsCena for this fine as hell joke!)


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello beautiful people! November 1st today. :D Since it happens to be my favourite month of the year along with December, I figured I should provide you another chapter. I can't say I am completely proud about how this chapter turned out. There are many gaps in the storyline of this chapter which I created on purpose. You will discover why in future chapters. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to none other than crazyLatern who, as I said on a previous A/N was my inspiration on writing Thresh. I'll let you read this chapter as I go recover from the lastest "Untouchable" one. Yes, it was insane. xD

This evening was unlike any other Vayne has witnessed in Demacia. Black mist surrounded the ship, creating a non transparent thick fog accompanied with a dead silence which covered the whole island. Lucian, being used to the place's atmosphere wasn't as fazed as his companion was.

"This place screams death. " she stated and he nodded.

" This place is death itself, Vayne. Which is why we cannot walk through the forest at night time. We will camp somewhere near the port. It is not safe either but it can't be compared to what is expecting us inside the forest. " he said, searching for a comfortable place to camp.

" No. " she replied sternly, staring deep into his eyes. " We came so far, everything is going according to plan and we are fresh and rested as ever. I don't see the reason why we have to delay. " she finished and he let out a frustrated sigh.

" I would agree to this if you filled me in with more details. Like why are you in such a rush since the beginning? These things require patience and calculated moves, but even though you know, you don't seem to follow this idea. I am starting to believe you are not here just to help me with Senna. What is really going on, Vayne? "

To say she was taken aback by his confession would be an understatement. She couldn't tell him, not yet.

" I would not be secretive about this if there was no reason to. Please, I am asking you as a friend, or whatever else you consider me to be, don't question me about this matter. It is not the time yet. " she replied.

" It has to do something with the book, doesn't it? " he asked trying to drain more information from her.

" Your guess is partly right. Nonetheless, all you need to know at the moment is that I am here for Senna too. Not because of obligation. I am, because I want to be here. I may despise the rest of the human nation, but I have made it clear I care about you. Like I said weeks ago at my mansion, I am doing all this for you. Even the things you don't know about. Are we still okay?"

He shook his head in approval and tugged a strand of her ebony black hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch, immediately feeling embarrassed and trying her best not to show. He smiled to himself at her reaction and took her hand.

" Stay close to me, alright? "

The forest was as dark and unwelcoming as she imagined it. The path to the center of the Islands was surrounded by bare dark trees and the signature black mist she has strangely grown fond of. Lucian on the other hand, saw nothing of these. All he could feel was uneasiness and a bit of anger as memories of his last time here replayed in his head like a tape. His focus came back to his companion, as soon as he noticed she had stopped dead in her tracks.

" Vayne wha-"

She shushed him before he finished his sentence.

" Don't talk too loud, you will scare it away. " she replied staring into her cupped palms, her voice barely a whisper.

He leaned over her shoulder, curious to see what was she referring to. He spotted an oval shaped dim green light flickering and dancing on her palm. His expression changed from curious to one of recognition.

" This belongs to him. It means we are close to his residence. " he explained and she looked at him curiously.

" What is this? " she asked.

" It is one of his captured souls. It probably flee away from his latern by accident. It will not take him long to notice though, so we'd better head straight to him. " he answered and she looked at the soul in her hand in disbelief.

" I don't think it was an accident. "

Lucian turned his gaze towards her, surprised.

" What do you mean by that? " he asked, now clearly interested in the subject.

" It is more likely our little friend is a spy of his. I believe he knows we are coming and he is expecting us."

As she finished her sentence, the sound of heavy boots on the muddy ground and hands clapping together in approval caught their ears.

" I have to admit Shauna Vayne, you impress me more and more every time we meet. Gracious beauty combined with intelligence is a rare sight on the Islands. "

The spectre walked down the path, stopping a few feet away from the pair. Bloodlust took over Lucian's eyes, as Thresh looked his way.

" My my, what an unsettling situation. It is a surprise to see you in my doorsteps, Purifier. Though, what is more unsettling is that you are not here to kill me. So tell me dear friends, what could I possibly offer you except for swift death? " the Warden asked.

Before Lucian could snap at him and risk their mission Vayne spoke up, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

" Your hostility has been respectable and well appreciated so far, Thresh. Let us not ruin this by forcing us to draw out our weapons. We are here seeking your help. "

He raised a non existent eyebrow, eyeing her up and down before speaking.

" Let's continue this conversation inside my mansion, shall we? Both of you, please follow me. "

She nodded, sending a meaningful look to Lucian as to follow and remain quiet. Thresh lead them to a large dark mansion just a few feet away from where they met, directly opening the large wooden doors for them to walk inside. He gave a smug grin to Lucian as he made his way inside, only to be met by his furious gaze burning holes in his flaming skull.

" Lady Vayne, would you take a seat by the fireplace? " Thresh gestured and she complied, sending another look at Lucian.

" What about you, Purifier? Would you be interested in this conversation? " the spectre asked him, the smug smirk never leaving his face.

" I will pass. Being anywhere near you makes me sick to the bone. Here is how it is going to go down. You will sit down and listen to everything she has to say. If you agree, prepare to leave with us tomorrow. If not, it would be my pleasure to kill you on the spot. Understood? " he threatened.

The Chain Warden nodded, a bemused expression on his face. As Lucian turned to head to another room, the spectre's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Lucian. How rude of me, I forgot to mention you could be occupied during the time me and the Lady are talking. You can freely amuse yourself to the dungeon downstairs. You will be delighted to find out I still keep your wife's remains and belongings on my finest cell. They remind me of those great times when she would scream your name, begging me for mercy, only to realise you wouldn't come to save her. But hey, don't worry. All these belong in the past, right? "

Thresh's words were the final strike. The ones that made Lucian finally lose control. He immediately loaded and raised both of his guns inches away from the spectre's skull.

" NOW. .DEAD." Lucian whispered, emphasising on each word.

" ENOUGH! FREEZE, BOTH OF YOU. " Vayne interfered holding up her large silver crossbow, aiming at the two men.

Both halted their actions and fully turned their attention to her.

" I am here to make a proposal, a deal sort to speak. I have come in peace for once and I will not let either of you ruin my purpose."

She turned her attention to her friend, looking at him pleading.

" Lucian, please leave me and the Warden alone. I will return to find you soon. "

At her words, Lucian made his way down to the dungeon, sending a last fiery glare to Thresh, who only smirked sarcastically.

" Thresh"

He felt a warm delicate palm resting on his arm and he turned around to gaze the smaller figure of the Night Hunter, gesturing him to the seats in front of the fireplace. He followed her lead and sat across from her, his spectral features forming a face of mixed curiosity and excitement of what was about to come. The night would be long, he assumed, but also interesting while having two of his sworn enemies under the palm of his hand. He took a small second to admire the dark beauty of the woman sitting on the opposite armchair. The things he could do to her. Everything about her made her perfect for his devious and twisted games. He couldn't stop thinking about the screams her cherry red full lips would produce when he was torturing her. The way her body would move in sync with his scythe, dancing on the melody of torture and pain. Ah, what a masterpiece, he thought. The female's voice brought him back to reality.

" Warden. I hope you realise the importance of the issue, given the fact that from all the people I could choose to turn to, I came to you. Don't be mistaken, my feelings for you and your atrocities are still negative. But as I stated before, I don't expect you to just help me. I am here to make a deal. "

Thresh leaned closer, the conversation immediately getting his interest. Just then, a thought passed through his mind and he licked his lips in anticipation of her reactions. He roses from his seat, walking a few inches behind her own. His gauntlets caressing her shoulders, before he brought one armed hand up her face to stroke her cheek. Vayne did not dare to move. Under other circumstances, the spectre would be lying dead on the floor by now. But currently, that wasn't the case. She needed him and she hated the fact that she felt so dependable. So...weak.

" Tell me love, to which situation may my services be proven useful? And most importantly, how are you going to pay me back? " he asked, his hand now on her hair, playing with her long ponytail.

" I am a woman of my word, Thresh. " she said standing up to face him.

"To prove it, I will start with the important stuff. If you help me succeed in this particular mission and promise me that Lucian will stay out of this unharmed...my soul is yours to do with as you please. "

Thresh's eyes widened in shock. " Do you mind repeating that love? I think I misheard you. " he teased, being totally aware of what she offered him. She would have none of it though.

"Do not make a lady repeat herself, Warden. I will do as I said. Join me, and my body and soul is yours. " she repeated making Thresh let out a malicious laugh.

He moved closer, his flaming skull inches away from her face. "You can only dream of the things I will do to you. I will shatter you to pieces, body and soul, and I will fix you back only to break you once again...But let me ask you this, love. Why are you paying such a price for this mission? Why is it so important to you? " he questioned and she looked down at the floor.

" I am doing this for him. That's all you need to know. " Thresh's face twisted into a scowl.

" You mean this poor excuse of a human being, who calls himself a purifier of the unholy? I am sorry to burst down your dream bubble sweetheart, but he does not deserve the affection of such a lady. The man was not able to save his own wife. I think you should reconsider. " he spoke but she raised a finger in front of where his lips would have been.

" I have made my decision, Thresh. The offer is still up. It is up to you if you choose to take it or not. " she replied smirking at him, which only made his already existing grin widen.

" My precious flower, you belong to me now. I accept your offer. " he smiled devilishly at her, stroking her cheek affectionately.

" So, tell me dearest, how can I offer you my services? " he questioned and she reached for her bag, revealing the old dusty book.

Thresh's eyes widened once again, this time out of excitement. He partly already knew what she wanted to do.

"Please, have a seat and explain everything since the beginning, love. I am fully interested in this upcoming adventure. "

She did as she was told. After he took the seat across from her, she cleared her throat and started narrating her story.

"It all started a warm night of September..."

Author's Note vol2:

Yeah, Thresh being Thresh! I really enjoyed writing his dialogues on this chapter. But stay tuned because it's about to get better in about 3 chapters or so! You have been warned xD

Cupcake Girl: Well, I hope it was as intense as you expected it to be! Thresh's presence alone is an intense situation though. xD

crazyLatern: Come on, it's the truth! "Untouchable" is the sh*t! :D As for Vayne and Lucian, well...their relationship will grow but what happens when Senna comes to the "game"? What happens when Thresh uses their bond as a plaything? Guess we'll find out soon!

iHookGirls: Omg didn't know you read it too. :O Cheers, fellow fan!

AndHisNameIsCena: Truth is, Galio is a pretty underrated character both at FanFiction and at the actual game. Whenever he shows up though, he's op as sh*t!

Glowing Doom: I enjoy playing Lucian as well! He's not my main but damn, his damage is insane and can outplay every assassin or heavy tank. This adc is just phenomenal. Same with Vayne.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Anyways, the reason I am writing this Author's Note is because freaking FanFiction now ruins my text too. On the previous chapter, Lucian was supposed to say to Thresh " . " and not "NOW...DEAD". I literally freaked out when I saw it because I'm being a spelling freak and it bothered me a lot. But nvm, this belongs to the past. This chapter is dedicated to Cupcake Girl who slid on my PMs easily (xD) spamming me to include more TF. Hope this satisfies you!

P.S: I FORGOT TO TELL YOU STH IMPORTANT! Every 5 chapters I will do a Q&A where you guys, aka the readers, will have the chance to ask the characters of the story questions! I will make a special chapter where they will be answering your questions. For example, before I release chapter 6 I will gather up your questions and make my characters answer them! I feel like this is going to be cool because this way you might get as emotionally tied to them as I am xD

But enough with my blabbering, let's move on to the story!

The sun rose high in the sky as the first sunlight brought light to almost every place in Valoran. Almost. In the Shadow Islands, this was not the case. The black mist surrounding the area made it impossible for any ray of light to reach the Islands. Given this state of weather, she did not wake up by the sunlight this morning. No, muffled screams and cries are the reason she literally jumped out of bed, her crossbow on one hand. She detected the noise coming from where she assumed was the dungeon. She climbed down the stairs slowly and securely, arming her crossbow. The view that met her eyes was far from pleasant. Disturbing, she'd dare say.

A green orb picked up from the warden's latern, morphed like a human, was strapped on almost every inch of his body, currently being cut open and played by the Warden himself. He acknowledged her presence after brief seconds and halted the process, turning around to face her.

"Good morning, love. " he smirked and she managed a small smile, feeling more than awkward every time he was treating her like this.

" As much as I enjoy the view, I suggest you put something more than your underwear on, dear. The temperature can get incredibly low down here. "

She tried to process his comment for two mere seconds. When realisation hit her, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. She lowered her red glasses to her cheekbones in a fail attempt to hide. He had noticed all of these, of course. However, he chose not to expose her, her soul being valuable enough to him to do so. He knew he had to play her game in order to win her. His grand prize. But two could play that game and if he played hers she would play his too.

Lucian also woke up by the cries and the screams of several souls Thresh tortured. Instead of spending the night in the mansion, he declined the warden's offer for a room and camped outside in his yard. He gathered up his belongings and knocked twice. The door opened on its own, and he stepped in coming face to face with the Warden once again.

" Morning sunshine. Why the long face? You didn't happen to have nightmares or something familiar, did you now? " the spectre teased smiling to him in a challenging way.

Lucian decided to ignore his quirky attitude, just for the sake of his friend. Pissing off the Warden was not on his top priorities, given last night's events. He was valuable to Vayne for some reason, and he had to respect that as much as it bothered him.

"I'd rather talk about the important stuff, like where is Vayne? " he asked and the Warden smirked, a devious idea in his mind. Oh, how he enjoyed messing with his nemesis.

" Follow me, Purifier. " the spectre replied, leading the man upstairs on a large hallway.

" You shall find her inside my private chambers, third door on the left. See you downstairs. "

With that last line, he disappeared. Lucian tried his best to shut off the Warden's attitude, making his way towards the room. What awaited him on the other side of the room, was unexpected to say at least. Before his eyes lay his very best friend and parthner, only on her underwear struggling to put her black jumpsuit back on. He stood there staring for a while, unable to understand the reason why she'd be at the warden's room like this, when it hit him. Rage filled his eyes as he stormed towards the woman, grabbing both of her arms and spinning her to face him.

" Lucian! A little privacy would be appreciated until I put my clothes back on. " she told him, surprise and confusion taking over her.

" Nonesense! What happened? What did he do to you? I swear to the gods-"

He was shushed by a polished finger raised on his lips.

" I can tell the Warden managed to get to your head, yet again. Nothing 'happened' Lucian, stop freaking out over everything he says. He will drive you mad in the end. " she told him, putting on the rest of her clothing.

" I apologise. I just can't help but think of the worst whenever he's around you. Please be careful. "

His concern was evident on his features. She seemed to notice and comforted him by placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He shivered at the sudden gesture, his surprise taking all over him. It was highly unlikely of the Night Hunter to show any hint of affection whatsoever, but here she was doing so.

" I should be the last of your concerns from now on my friend. What is about to come, requires your mind to be clear of emotional burdens. "

Lucian nodded at this statement. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. Any personal vendetta with Thresh, or any kind of concern he held towards her should now be placed on the back of his mind. They all had one job, and all three were determined to get their reward when everything ended.

" If you are ready, I suggest we go downstairs. We don't want to keep our spectral friend waiting, do we?" Lucian grinned playfully and she let out a loud chuckle.

" Let's go then!"

" The ship shall arrive in less than five minutes. Until then, make sure you have gathered up everything you need from my mansion. "

Thresh ordered and the other two nodded.

" Everything is set, Thresh. Except for one thing. " Vayne explained.

" What might that be, love? " he replied, rolling his tongue as he spelled the word 'love'.

" The truth is, I have never been to Bildgewater before and I am completely clueless as to where I should start searching for Graves. "

The Warden smiled as he witnessed anxiety on her features.

" Dear, I have already solved this issue. A kind 'donation' from my dearest friend, Evelynn, will arrive shortly. "

Lucian groaned, understanding who the Warden was talking about.

" Oh come on Thresh. Do you actually trust that card clown to guide us through the city? " he questioned the spectre who smiled in response.

"Of course not, but he will do it nonetheless since Eve said so. Isn't love a wonderful thing? "

Lucian huffed at this.

" Let's hope Evelynn was persuasive then because there is another bigger problem I did not consider before."

" Always a pessimist my lady. What is the issue this time? " Thresh asked, emphasising the word 'this'.

" You, Thresh. You are the problem. " He put a hand above where his heart used to be, fake offended.

" How am I troubling you, love? "

Vayne took a breath, about to answer his question before Lucian interrupted.

" By existing. You trouble her by existing. " he hissed and the Warden smirked.

" I am flattered, Lucian but I feel this is not the case here. Let the lady speak for herself. What were you saying, dear?"

She smiled at their small argument and continued.

" Well, don't take this personally but is there any way you could change your appearance? We wish to blend in with the crowd and a green flaming spectre is not a common sight in this town. " she finished waiting for his reaction.

" Luckily for you, love, I already have this settled too. I am able to switch to my human form anytime you wish. "

Vayne looked at him startled.

" You have a human form? That's new."

He smiled at her comment.

" On the contrary my dear. " he said letting a bright green light consume him completely. When the light faded, a fair young man with shoulder length white hair and ghostly green eyes came in sight.

" Wow. " Vayne whispered as low as possible.

The Warden didn't miss her reaction and swiftly walked to her.

" Like what you see, my little flower?" he smirked, bright white teeth showing.

" I, um...well it was an impressive magic trick, I won't deny. " she replied when Lucian interfered once again.

" And then I was calling Twisted Fate a clown. " he teased.

A familiar voice turned all three towards its source.

" That was rude of you, pal. This 'clown' has saved your sorry ass more times than you can count on the Summoner's Rift. " Twisted Fate scowled mockingly at him causing Thresh to smirk.

" Finally, human. One more minute and I would assume Evelynn didn't keep her promise. "

Twisted Fate inspected him curiously.

" You look different, Thresh. Better, I dare say." he commented making Lucian huff once more.

" If you are done complimenting each other ladies, we should go aboard. Follow my lead. " he stated, not sparing a second glance at the three behind him. Vayne gestured the two men to remain quiet as they made their way to the ship.

" The trip will last four days approximately. Hope you won't get nauseous by the sea, friends. " Twisted Fate explained earning everybody's glares at his mocking tone.

" Let's hope it doesn't. Are you gentlemen in the mood for some wine? " Vayne asked the three men, who looked at each other.

" Only if you drink with us, love. " Thresh winked and she smirked at his comment.

" It's on." she challenged as she made her way to the bar.

" I will go help her out. Don't miss me too much, scrubs. " Lucian called smiling at the two men before walking to his friend.

" What a rude motherfucker. To some point, I'm glad you make him suffer. " Twisted Fate admitted to the spectre, who smiled at his comment.

" My dear human friend, this is just the beginning. Like I said to both back in the Shadow Islands, love is a wonderful thing. "

A/N vol2: Thank you for your reviews, they mean the world!

crazyLatern: Things are about to get weirder tbh, Vayne tends to get in trouble often xD also, thank you for your praise on the way I write Thresh. It means a lot coming from you!

Cupcake Girl: You will find out soon! Hope you are happy with my TF though xD

iHookGirls: I have to admit, writing the following chapters I was almost tempted to include at least one Thresh x Vayne scene. I have written it but idk if I will include it yet.

AndHisNameIsCena: Thank you!

GlowingDoom: YOU WILL SEE THEM A LOT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS PLZ DON'T SCREAM XD


	7. Q&A

A/N: I'm back with the Q&A I promised! Hope the answers the Champions gave satisfied your curiosity. :D

* * *

GlowingDoom: "I kind of have a question for Vayne, which is...drumroll...wait for it...WAT THE HELL IS ON THAT BOOK?

Vayne: "Well, summoner, I'm not in the position to tell yet but I can assure you that if the sayings of this book shall not come true, the world as we know it may not be preserved."

* * *

IHookGirls: "Why does he act so...complicated towards Vayne? What are his true motives?"

Thresh: "Complicated? On the contrary, Summoner, it is as clear as crystal water. I will do anyything that benefits me. Anything."

* * *

AndHisNameIsCena: "So, let's ask Lucian: WHY THE FCK ARE YOU SO NAIVE JESUS CHRIST"

Lucian: "I would not call myself naive, Summoner. I'd prefer the term 'composed' or 'restrained'. There is no reason to let it all out and upset Vayne, it is the least I want."

* * *

CupcakeGirl: "How much do you know about the "mission" you are participating?"  
***

Twisted Fate: "More than you can imagine. ;)"

* * *

crazyLatern: "I'm just wondering why he has such a special interest in Vayne, and whether or not she's yet another thing he's gonna try to steal from Lucian. "

Thresh: "Vayne is an interesting 'subject', my dear. You will soon find out why. As for the second part of your question, well I could be interested for many reasons. It could be me just messing with Lucian. It could be something I want from Vayne. Or they could be participating in a game I've created just for them for my own personal enjoyment. What if it was all three though? Or none?"

* * *

A/N vol2: You will see me again at the end of the week with chapter 6! I have made a plan where I will try to upload twice a week; every Monday and every Friday. Let's hope I can keep up with this! Until next time xoxo


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Did I say you'd see me at the end of the week? Scratch that! I decided to post this earlier than planned because...*plays drums*...IT'S CUPCAKE GIRL'S BIRTHDAY! Since this chapter contains a fair amount of TF on it, even though shorter than the others it contains A HUGE TEASER about future chapters! I can assure you the other chapters are longer than usual but some of them might be shorter because I write all the chapters on my phone, given the fact I spend my entire day on university. But nevermind, that's not the point. The main point is...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST! Hope this chapter is a good enough present for you.

P.S: I am so pissed atm because I finished a 3,5k word chapter this morning and it magically got erased from my phone's memory. UGH! I've been drowning my tears playing League ever since. A fair amount of Thresh always makes me feel better! But now, let's head to the story!

* * *

"Alright everyone! Although some of you may not enjoy each other's company, we will have to put up with each other's presence till the missions 'Retrieve the wife' and ' Secret of the old book' are completed. Until then, I suggest we spend some quality time. After all, we are colleagues, aren't we?" Twisted Fate suggested to the rest of his 'partners' , taking a sip from his drink.

" Companionship is not something I worship, but for the sake of this whole situation to run as peacefully as possible, I am willing to cooperate. " the Night Hunter added, earning a nod of approval from the mage.

" What about you two, pals? Don't get me wrong, I ain't a stranger to your so called feud. But since the wife is destined to return, I don't see a reason for you to hold onto this vendetta anymore." the Card Master questioned the two men.

" Tobias, it is my job since I remember myself to rid Valoran of creatures like him. There was never any sort of 'vendetta'. The only difference between our 'friend' here and any other unpurified being is that he became my main target when he took away the one I love the most. " Lucian finished, receiving a small laugh from the Warden.

" You humans never fail to amuse me. Your attempts to mask your feelings with empty words is by far entertaining. I will not press on this subject though. I gave my word to Lady Vayne that I would not be the source of any mistreatment between the four of us. So, cheers to our temporary companionship? " Thresh raised his drink in the air, smirking at his fellow champions.

" That's the spirit Thresh! Cheers, pals! " Twisted Fate cheered, following the actions of the Warden.

" I hope we manage to keep that spirit until the end of the mission. We could go back to hating each other after everything, I guess. Cheers, gentlemen. " Vayne followed shortly, raising her own glass to meet the other two.

Her glance immediately fell to Lucian, whose hesitation was well noticed.

" I am sure I will regret this in the near future. Cheers. " he brought his drink up to join the others.

"Now that everything is settled, tell me pals, is anyone of you familiar with cards?" The Card Master grinned, tossing a pack of cards on the table in front of his colleagues.

" I certainly do. It is a common sight in the Shadow Islands to find us all gathered up in lovely Evelynn's residence betting on various prizes." the Warden admitted at the mage who regarded him in disbelief.

" And what could the prizes be?" he questioned the spectre curious.

" Oh, they vary from a simple prey to a whole territory Tobias. It is our less violent way to claim what is ours, you could say. " Thresh responded, noticing the mage was instantly way more interested. He turned his attention to the two Demacians.

" What about you pals? Does Demacia provide casino games as a form of entertainment? " he asked.

" It does, Tobias. Though I am a complete stranger to it due to my upbringing. Casino games were not a priority either for a noble lady, or a Night Hunter. I am expecting you gentlemen to teach me your ways, nonetheless. " Vayne explained and regarded Lucian who shot her a smirk.

" I happen to be fully aware of those kind of games. If you wish to play lads, bring it on. " he challenged sending a meaningful look to Thresh. He chuckled in response, passing the pack of cards to the card mage next to him.

" Challenge accepted, Purifier. "

* * *

They have been travelling for two days already, but Vayne could feel the exhaustion and the alcohol taking a toll on her body. After another eventful, but surprisingly peaceful night, she decided it would be better if she took a break from the three men for a day. She removed her tight black jumpsuit and red glasses, placing them on the drawer beside her. Finally on the comfort of her underwear, she lay down on her bed, a loud sigh escaping her lips. In a matter of seconds, she closed her eyes emptying her mind from every worry that weighed her. Aside from that, her sleep was far from peaceful. Her trained senses warned her of danger, but she did not act in a rush. She took in her surroundings and in the blink of an eye, she grabbed her crossbow aiming at the direction she felt was the threat.

" Be careful with this one, love. I recall you need me alive, don't you? " Her eyes widened at the familiar voice, immediately acknowledging the situation she was into. She lowered her crossbow as he stepped out of the shadows.

" Why are you being such a creep, Warden? I respect your privacy, therefore I expect you to respect mine. " she spat, annoyance evident on her baby blue eyes. He walked closer until he was inches away from her. She instinctively took one step behind, still cautious about the Warden's intentions.

" I apologise, but your soul was pretty tense and bewildered, I couldn't help to ignore it. Besides, I was tempted by the lovely sight of you sleeping in peace. Aside from that though, what is bothering you, love? Any regrets on the way?" he asked.

The way she eyed him though told him otherwise.

" Thresh, I have made clear that there is no turning back for me now. I have chosen my fate. What concerns me is him. "

The Warden smiled slightly, realising his plan was rolling the way he wanted it to be.

"Ah, the Purifier. I have long forgotten how love feels like. Haven't been familiar to the emotion since the time I was alive. But promises remain promises, love, and I intend to keep them. Him and his wife will be safe as long as they don't get in my way for the rest of their lives. " he replied, brushing strands of her hair behind her ear.

" I cannot believe I admit this but, thank you Thresh. Most of these would be impossible without your contribution. I hope my soul is enough of a reward for you. " she finished waiting for his reaction.

" My gracious flower, I have made clear your soul is more than enough for me. There shall be a long eternity ahead, and it will be a pleasure to spend it with someone...Let me ask you though. Why are you being so sentimental at this time? What caused that change of heart? " he asked bluntly.

She tore her gaze from the floor and averted it up in his pale green eyes.

" My time is reaching the end on this world, Thresh. In a few weeks, maybe in a few days even, my place amongst the living will no longer exist. It'd be nice to have somebody to tell my tales when I pass away. Especially if that somebody can narrate these stories for the eternity. Would you do that, for me? You know, as a last wish. " she admitted, tearing up in the process.

"Cry my love, let it all out. One thing I know about human emotions is that if you keep them inside for too long they corrupt your soul. Since you chose this path ,I suggest you act wisely these last moments. Do everything you were restricted to do, be who you wanted to be. This way, when your soul finally comes to me, I will not have to torture information out of it. Hopefully I will not have to torture it at all. " Thresh finished leaving Vayne wide eyed, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

" You will not torture me? What do you mean by that? What will I be to you?" she asked, still shocked. The spectre's expression changed from calm to one of anger and annoyance.

" Forget this conversation ever happened. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Night Hunter. " he suddenly said, getting ready to leave before she called out to him one more time.

" Thresh..."

At the sound of his name he turned around with a desperate sigh.

" I can't hurt you because you remind me of her. " he whispered, shocking her for the second time.

" I remind you of who?" she stuttered.

" My wife. " he said as he vanished from the spot, leaving bright green smoke where he stood.

She lay on her bed, unable to close her eyes as she tried to process everything that happened during this encounter. Her whole life was passing before her eyes as she counted down her remaining days. All she could think about though, was her friend and how he would handle the truth once he found out about her plans. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but the thought terrified her. She pushed the thoughts aside though, following the unexpected advice of the Warden. She closed her eyes and shut the outer world off. Tonight it would be all about her.

* * *

A/N vol2: Thank you all for your comments on the Q&A! I remind you there will be a Q&A every 5 chapters so you will have the opportunity to ask the characters again after chapter 10 is released! This time though, you will be able to ask more than one character a question because I feel like you will need to know everyone's point of view judging the turn the events will take. See you again on Friday folks! ( I'm serious this time I swear Q_Q)


	9. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank God it's Friday (I'm not referring to that hideous song by Rebecca Black whatsoever)! It is always a relief when the end of the week finally arrives. I can tell most of you have a busy schedule, like me, so you might share this feeling. So, about this chapter. It is the longest I have published so far (spoiler alert: there will be some chapters larger than this xD), to be exact it counts down to 3,111 words. That is because this chapter is rather...eventful as Vayne would say. It contains lots of drama and the classic Lucian/Thresh feud we all know and love, but also...some happier hints! Without further delay let's move on to the chapter!

* * *

The rest of the trip and its events went unnoticed by the Night Hunter. She has long forgotten the fancy parties and the outdoor activities the ship provided. The only thing occupying her mind for the last couple of days was the late night conversation she shared with the Warden, and couldn't help but wonder if it meant as much to him as it did to her. She was well aware that people are not born monsters, they become ones. And this particular person might have experienced it in the worst way possible. She had to find out more, no, she needed to find out more.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. With one swift movement she reached to open it. Her eyes lit up upon the figure of her very best friend standing on her doorstep.

" Hey, can I come in?" he asked and she stepped aside, granting him entrance.

" You have been isolating yourself the last two days. Is something the matter? " he spoke, concern written all over his face.

" Lucian, you are aware I do not worship companionship. This whole 'partners ' thing does not suit me and to make it work, I need my distance from it here and there. " she explained and took a seat next to him. The look on his face told her he wasn't buying any of it.

" The strange thing is, you are not the only one with these ideals. Apparently, Thresh probably got tired of seeing me and TF every day so he just isolated himself in his cabin as well. And since there are no coincidences when it comes to you, I will ask you again. Is something the matter? " he finished, emphasising the last phrase.

Vayne gulped, not by any means ready to tell her friend about the deep conversation she shared with the spectre. She had to make up an excuse; but on second thought, she knew it was pointless. Lucian would see right through her and she hated lying to him.

" Well? " he asked pulling her off her trance.

" The Warden's choice of socialisation is not of my concern, Lucian. Nor do I care about the reasons he isolates himself. You shouldn't either. Please clear your mind and don't let him mess with it. " she replied, surprised at how fast her mind came up with an excuse.

" In that case, you will be joining me on the charity event hosted on the ship's ballroom tonight. I had no intention to watch noblemen giving amounts of money and dancing like robots but this idiotic TF will not shut up about it, and the rest of the trip will be proven a nightmare if we don't follow him on this one. " he proposed as his gaze fell to hers trying to guess her reaction.

" In other words, you are asking me to be your date for tonight. " she answered noticing his eyes go wide and his cheekbones tainted red.

" Wh-What? I, um, I did not mean it like that...I guess. Unless you want to that is. " he stuttered, making Vayne amused by all means. A wide grin spread across her face which increased Lucian's nervousness to the maximum.

" What would Senna say about this? " she asked in a playful tone, the thought of her teasing him far entertaining.

" She was possessive and got jealous very easily, a true nightmare if I would get any close to a woman as beautiful as you." he replied, widening his eyes once more when he understood what he confessed. But before he could explain himself, she spoke up putting him out of his shame.

" Thank you for your compliments, they are appreciated. After all these, it's actually hard to say no to the invitation. So yes, I will be your date for tonight. Pick me up from my room at 8 o'clock sharp, no delays. " she demanded and he nodded wildly, giving her one small smile before exiting the room.

The Night Hunter smiled to herself, wondering why her best friend was so nervous talking to a woman, given the fact he used to be married for many years. She couldn't hold that thought for long though, as the image of the Warden passed through her mind once again. She shook her head, bringing herself to her senses. Tonight it was not the time to worry. It was their last day in 'paradise' since tomorrow morning they would arrive in Bildgewater, where reality happened. She figured she should allow herself this one night.

* * *

She was not like most women, that she knew for a fact. But if that is the case, why would she spend half an hour in front of her mirror trying out two of the dresses she bought earlier from the ship market? Why would she put on makeup for the first time in forever? Why did she act so...weird? All these questions didn't fail to leave her mind as she nervously glanced at the clock. 7 PM. She still had one more hour left to decide how she was going to present herself in front of all these noblemen from various cities of Valoran. She also found herself wondering what Lucian would think of her. She barely recognised herself at the moment, a fact that scared her just a bit. She decided to brush it off though, and picked up a long red dress from her bed. Trying it on for the third time, she decided it didn't look bad. She let her dark ebony hair down, decorating them with a small red rose. Accompanying it with silver jewellery and her favourite black heels, she took a last look at herself, satisfied with the outcome.

Before she could think of anything else she might need, a soft knock on her door made her jump in realisation. She took a long breath before opening it. When she did so, she remained frozen on her spot trying to process the view in front of her. There stood her best friend in a white tuxedo, holding a bouquet of dark red roses in his hand. He on the other hand was at loss of words. She looked...different, almost like a normal noblewoman he dare say. What startled him the most was the fact that her signature red glasses were absent leaving her baby blue eyes exposed, something extraordinary for the Night Hunter. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke up a smirk decorating her red coloured lips.

" I would have never imagined you are the cheesy type. At least you got the colour right. " she teased him, raising his anxiety levels yet again.

" Cheesy? Is that, um, a bad thing? " he questioned almost terrified he did something wrong. She chuckled lightly and snaked her arm on his. He shivered at the sudden contact but completely regained his composure, giving her a warm smile.

" Shall we go? " he asked and she nodded.

" Of course. "

* * *

Unlike the other nights, the ballroom was full of people either conversing or dancing. She scanned the crowd to spot a fellow Demacian. Lucian seemed to notice her too and with a nod they both walked towards her. The woman recognised them the moment she saw them, a hint of surprise in her stoic features.

"Fiora Laurent. What a surprise to see you in this gala. " Vayne started the conversation, her eyes directed to the woman.

" Same to you Shauna Vayne. You are rarely even seen on the Demacian streets, let alone a charity gala with all those noblemen you rightfully hate. " the swordswoman replied, her gaze diverting to Lucian.

" Purifier, your presence here is a surprise as well. Especially as Lady Vayne's date. Are you two dating for a long time? " Vayne and Lucian exchanged almost panicked looks as the latter began to speak.

" We are not a couple, Lady Laurent. I just asked her to be my date for tonight's event. " he explained earning a nod from his colleague.

" In that case, you will be glad to know that many of our fellow champions are here as well. I spoke to Elders Irelia and Karma from Ionia before, the Triumvirate of the Kinkou Order also here. The only Demacians I spotted apart from you two though were the Crownguard siblings. " the woman finished and Vayne couldn't help but question the reason behind this gathering.

" Let me ask you Miss Laurent, what is the purpose of this gathering? Apart from the whole charity excuse, is there something else? " Fiora lifted her eyebrows at this, the Night Hunter's ignorance amusing to her.

" Didn't you hear? The end of the season regarding the Institute of War is near, therefore this 'party' is hosted to bring the people of Valoran together to discuss politics. The alliances will determine how the Institute of War will be formed the new season. This happens every year when the season ends, in case you were unaware of it Lady Vayne. " she finished waiting for the pair's reaction. She smiled as she noticed both of their faces twist in confusion.

" Useful information to say the least. Thank you Lady Laurent. " Lucian politely addressed, which didn't go unnoticed by the duelist.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice and cute giggles interrupted their conversation.

" Garen, look who's there! Vayne, Lucian and Fiora! " the blonde light mage known as Lux almost shouted through the crowd. The pair noticed Fiora's features turn to a scowl as she saw the bubbly blonde walking towards them, alongside her brother.

" Great. " Fiora mouthed loud enough for Lucian and Vayne to hear. The two were well aware of Fiora's dislike for the particular girl, so they kept quiet. Lux skipped towards them, a huge smile on her face.

" Hello guys! It's been a while since I last saw you on the Institute. Isn't this event just amazing? " she half spoke half shouted.

" Greetings, friends. I hope you are having a great time tonight. Please excuse my younger sister's manners, she is just fazed by seeing familiar faces in the room. " Garen explained to the group.

The conversation kept going, switching immediately to politics, in which Vayne noticed, Lucian was interested into. Suddenly, she feels someone poking her arm, giggling. She turned her head to face the smaller frame of the younger Crownguard.

" Vayne, look! This guy has been staring you the whole time since you started talking to us. I don't know who he is but he's definitely hot! You have to go and talk to him! " Lux whispered and the Night Hunter, curious, glanced at the direction the blonde was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat, as she spotted a familiar spectre in his human form, dressed formally from head to toe, his snow white hair falling elegantly to his shoulders. She turned to the rest of the group, earning their attention as she cleared her throat.

" You will have to excuse me ladies and gentlemen. My presence is currently demanded elsewhere, but I will catch up to you later. " she said earning a nod from the rest and a mad grin from Lux, accompanied with a wink.

" I will be right back. " she whispered to her date whose eyes narrowed as he saw the direction the Night Hunter was walking to. With one last glance back to Lucian, she walked towards the Warden whose smirk has grown wide.

" What a beauty. My perfect little flower. " he said, bending slightly bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Vayne almost flinched at this, knowing in the back of her head, her best friend was watching their every move. Thresh seemed to acknowledge this as well, his eyes diverting momentarily to the Purifier and back to Vayne.

" Do I make you nervous, love? " he asked, noticing the woman's cheeks burn flaming red, despite her efforts to hide it.

" If you are trying to embarrass me in front of my fellow Demacians, you are succeeding. " she replied sternly avoiding any eye contact with him. The Warden chuckled at this, lifting her chin with his finger.

" On the contrary my Lady. I plan to offer you a wonderful evening, if you let me. "

Vayne laughed at this, eyeing the Warden intensely.

" Although the offer seems rather intriguing, I am here with a date tonight and I intend to spend the rest of the evening with him, if you don't mind. " she replied, turning around to leave before a firm grip on her wrist halted her motions.

" How about a dance then? I need to talk to you and it could be the only way to do so without drawing suspicions. " he whispered extending one hand to her, which after a small hesitation she took. He led them to the dance floor, where various people were already dancing. He placed his hand on her waist, softly pulling her closer to him, his other hand intertwined with her own, swaying to the rhythm.

" You look stunning tonight. " he commented out of the blue, fueling the blush on her cheeks.

" You don't look bad yourself. " she complimented back, the Warden's smile flashing bright.

" My assumptions were true, I suppose. You want me as bad as I want you, don't you? "

Vayne opened her mouth to answer to his statement, but the words died in her throat as she did so. He suddenly lifted her hand in the air, spinning her once before bringing her body back to his.

" Thresh..." was all she could muster after the whole situation the Warden put her through.

" What did you want to talk to me about, anyway? Be honest. " she finally spoke, looking up to his spectral green eyes.

" Well, to be 'honest' I only wanted to watch Lucian burning inside out from the moment you approached me. It is kind of amusing. Oh ,who am I kidding? This is, by all means, entertaining. " he finished, smirking at Lucian's direction .

" You are completely sick. I hope you are aware of that. " she hissed, venom evident in her voice.

" I will take this as a compliment coming from you. A lady of your likes always enjoys some adventure. " he smiled biting his bottom lip. Vayne followed his movements, her heart beating rapidly each second passing.

" Even though your temptation to kiss me is intriguing me to stay and comply, I have matters to attend to, namely the Card Mage at the other side of the room. Thank you for the dance, love. " he smiled bringing her hand to his lips once again, kissing it before disappearing into the crowd. She stayed staring at the direction he walked off to for several moments, until a warm masculine hand caressed her forearm. She turned to face her best friend looking at her concerned.

" Is everything alright? " he asked, not wanting to push for details, given the sensitivity of her relationship with the Warden.

" Yes, thank you for asking. " she replied, her gaze falling to the floor.

" Do you want me to bring you some champagne? " he asked and she laughed bitterly.

" I think I might need something stronger for tonight. Let's head to the bar, whiskey should do the job. " Lucian nodded affirmatively at her suggestion, leading her to the bar.

Their order came fast as expected. The woman immediately grabbed her drink, downing it in milliseconds. She asked for a second one, repeating the process.

" Why am I not surprised? " Lucian grinned, taking the glass away from her hands.

"It's not funny, Lucian. " she spatted, annoyed by her friend's teasing.

" I would lie if I said I am not amused by the fact that you cannot follow your own advice. " he admitted slyly, irritating his companion even more.

" What are you talking about? " she asked, annoyance still present.

"Don't you see? You let him mess with your head this whole trip. You do exactly what you advised me not to do. Do you actually believe he acts out of care? Don't forget that behind this fancy human disguise, he's still the same monster who tortures and kills for his own twisted enjoyment. Traces of sentimentality will not be found, no matter how hard you try. You deserve better than this, Shauna. " he replied, stroking her hair in affection, as he finished his own drink.

[...]

After a few more shots, she decided she's had enough for tonight.

" If you don't mind, I wish to return to my cabin. I have had enough drama for today. " she announced as she rose from her seat. He stood up as well, following her actions.

" Let me walk you back. I need to make sure you won't have any unfortunate encounters. " he proposed and she nodded.

" Of course, this way." He followed walking next to her.

After a silent walk to her cabin, they stopped in front of her door. Noticing him stiffen out of anxiety, she spoke first.

"Thank you for tonight, Lucian. Even though eventful, I had a wonderful evening with you. " she admitted, causing a hint of red to appear in his chocolate skin.

" The pleasure was all mine. I haven't felt so...normal since Senna passed away. Even if it was for just this one night. Thank you for reminding me I am still human. " he confessed as well, staring deep into her eyes.

She regarded him carefully, considering her options. If it was the whiskey or her heart speaking she didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted a taste of him, and she would get it. In a matter of seconds, she cupped his face with both hands, crashing her lips on his. He remained stunned, his eyes wide open for a few seconds until he responded by placing his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him returning her kiss.

" Stay with me tonight. " she pleaded breathlessly between the kiss, opening the cabin door with her leg, dragging him inside before he could respond. Laying down to the mattress, her man towering above her, she thought about tonight's events.

"Eventful evening, indeed."

* * *

Author's Note (vol 2): Woohoo! Who knew some whiskey would be enough to do the trick? xD Anyways, thank you everyone for your support so far! Your RFFs is what keeps me motivated and gives me inspiration to keep making things interesting and giving them...unexpected turns. ;) ;) I shall remind you that in 3 chapters from now there will be another Q&A for the characters in which you can address a question to more than one of our Champions!

And one more thing. I want to help you visualise the story as much as I do so if you browse this link:( /hemmofoodwifi/status/796849219365732353 ) you will see how I imagined Vayne to be at the ball! Isn't she freaking hot? xD That's all I had to say for now. Now let's move to your comments!

Cupcake Girl: I'm so glad you liked it! More TF will be coming soon...xD

iHookGirls: *SPOILER ALERT* Thresh's backstory is based on a very popular movie (and also my all time favourite) starring Brandon Lee. I will not say which one though. You will find out about it on Chapter 14!

GlowingDoom: Well, he did have a wife it's true. As to why he decided to steal Lucian's, I guess only his twisted evil mind knows. Or not? xD

AndHisNameIsCena: Like crazyLatern noticed on a previous comment, TF is that one guy who will wash away all the tension and the awkwardness. Or at least he will try to in future chapters! About Thresh/Vayne, trust me I enjoy writing them A LOT. Chapter 14 is dedicated especially to those two! Just wait and see. ;)

DarkStarVarus: Well, you can ask this question to Thresh on the Q&A in 2 weeks! I'm pretty sure he will be able to provide you with more info that me. But...isn't that typical of Thresh? I mean being insane is kind of normal for him xD

crazyLatern: On the process of writing, trust me, I shipped them too xD as for Lucian, believe it or not it is actually pretty hard for me to write him. I feel like I will suck at developing his character but I can promise I will try my best!

That was it folks! See you on Monday with Chapter 8 which will contain some more...action!


	10. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey you! I'd really like to thank you for your comments so far, you guys are amazing. :D That's why I have to apologise for the short chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I deleted some scenes that ruined my main plot so from being 2.153 words it came down to 1.531! Worry not though cause I intend to make this up to you. There will be a double update today since I finished editing Chapter 9 earlier than I expected! Now isn't that great? xD I don't plan on talking further though, so let's move to the chapter!

* * *

He was awaken by the loud voice of the captain announcing they would be reaching their next destination in a couple of hours. He rose from the bed, looking outside the cabin's window to see the port of Bildgewater faintly appearing on the horizon. He walked back to the bed, when he took a better look around. He was not in his room and definitely not alone. Last night's events replayed like a movie in his mind, a small smile creeping on his lips. He moved his gaze further to the sleeping form of his lover, her bare back facing him. She looked oddly peaceful and he found it hard to wake her up.

After mustering up enough courage, he leaned towards her, kissing the crook of her neck softly.

" Hmph...what is it? " she asked, her voice barely audible.

" Captain said we will be reaching Bildgewater in less than two hours. I figured I should wake you up and-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, as her eyes shot open and she threw the covers off her, running to the bathroom.

" I will need a shower. Feel free to join me. " she smiled seductively at him before pushing the door behind her, leaving it slightly open as an invitation. He sat on the bed for some seconds, debating whether he should take it that far. He was a married man after all. He brushed everything off, deciding he should enjoy these last moments of peace, being well aware that from the moment they stepped on the land, drama and adventure were inevitable.

* * *

The familiar scent of the atmosphere around him was relaxing to say the least. His long brown hair flowed in the air as he gazed towards his homeland. Oh, how much he missed this place.

"You spend so much time on the Shadow Islands, someone would say you don't miss your home at all, Tobias. " a familiar elegant voice commented behind him, and the mage turned to face the Warden walking towards him.

" Home is home, Thresh. No matter where I've been, I always find myself coming back here. " he explained, returning his gaze to the horizon, where his home city could be seen.

"You humans and your sentimental bonds. It is always too late when you understand how much they destroy you. All of your species is the same. " he hissed and the mage smiled.

" Always flattering, partner. You seem like you refer to personal experience though. Is it from the time you were human? " TF pressed, noticing the Warden stiffen as memories passed in front of his eyes.

" Let me make something clear, Tobias. Just because I have to tolerate your presence here, doesn't make us 'friends' or anything close to it. I suggest you mind your own business and I will mind mine. " the spectre harshly stated, hoping he would scare the mage away. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Wow. She has taken a toll on you, hasn't she? " he questioned with a smirk.

" What do you mean? " the Warden addressed as rudely as he could.

" The Night Hunter has been proven to be of your taste apparently. You are getting possessive of her and she's not even yours yet. " the Card Master admitted, amused as the Chain Warden's reaction switched to one of confusion.

" Interesting. How could you possibly know though? " he questioned the mage.

" Evelynn filled me up with everything. Did you really think I would go into this process if I was unaware of all these? " he replied in a serious tone.

" I have to admit, I am impressed. But let me ask you, what will you gain from this? Everything comes with a price, right? "

Twisted Fate smiled at the statement, nodding in agreement.

" I have had a secret meeting with the Night Hunter on our first day on the ship. My price was negotiated there. "

Thresh lifted his eyebrows in question as the man started narrating the story.

*Flashback *  
" Do you miss her? " A feminine voice called from behind him, making him dart his eyes away from the dark scenery and towards her.

" Are you referring to Evelynn, Lady Vayne? " She nodded smiling as she stood next to him, gazing the sunset.

" Of course. Is there someone else? " she questioned in disbelief.

" No, and that's what scares me. I have never settled down to one person. Yet somehow, she is all I can think about. Love is strange, but wonderful at the same time. " She took in his words, her gaze firmly on the sunset.

" Sounds like something he would say. " The mage turned to look at her, curiosity in his eyes.

" You are referring to Thresh if I am correct. " She agreed, shaking her head affirmatively.

" I am, indeed. But you are here for a reason and so am I so let's get to the serious stuff. Name your price, Tobias. "

The Card Master blinked once, just to be sure he did not misheard. In a matter of seconds, he realised there was more to her than she let out.

" You are a smart one, my Lady. " he admitted winking at her while she waved him off.

" Looks like Lady Luck is actually smiling at you today, Tobias. So, like I said, name your price. "

The mage looked at his companion startled. He didn't think of her as a person with a sense of humour.

" It would be gold, milady. My price is the gold you can possibly provide. Knowing your wealth, the price shall not be debatable. " he suggested and she smiled.

" Tell you what. If you help me succeed on this mission, I promise you your weight in gold. If I were you, I would strive to remain healthy. "

His eyes glimmered at her proposal, finding himself immediately agreeing. He watched her as she took a piece of paper and a set of feather and ink from her bag, starting to write something in Demacian. She signed with her monograph at the end of it, folding the paper before she handed it to him.

" After this mission ends, you shall travel to Demacia and seek for Galio to receive your reward. He is currently guarding my mansion. I will send a detailed letter to the gargoyle as soon as we arrive at Bildgewater. " She extended her hand and he gladly shook it, sealing their deal.

"Glad to do business with you, Lady Vayne. " She smiled at his comment and patted his back.

"The feeling is mutual, partner. "

*End of flashback *

Thresh listened to the mage amused as he finished his story.

"I wouldn't have imagined a woman as composed as her to be that generous. Now I can see the reason why you are still here though. " the spectre teased and TF furrowed his brows.

" Screw you mate, I ain't here just for the gold. I am also here because Eve asked me to. " Thresh laughed sarcastically at this. He could tell Evelynn was the mage's sensitive spot and he enjoyed mentally torturing him by using it.

" I'm sure Evelynn, an undead creature who is a self proclaimed Widowmaker just happened to grow feelings out of nowhere for a common human being. How considerate of you to think that, Tobias. " The mage scowled at his comment and didn't miss the chance to diss him back.

"Now I understand why Lucian hates you, sick bastard. "

* * *

The moment her black heels stepped to the sandy ground of Bildgewater, she could feel she was somewhere foreign. Everything around the city seemed strange to her. Even the air felt different.

"Feels different, doesn't it? " Vayne nodded, not sparing a glance at the Warden standing next to her. Noticing her negativity, he leaned close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

" You can avoid me all you want, love. It does not change the fact I can still read your soul like an open book. You are mine now. " he whispered stroking her hair before walking forward to reach TF.

" What is his problem again? " Lucian asked her, placing his hand behind her back.

" I wish I knew. " was all she answered before walking towards the pair, Lucian followed shortly after. As soon as all four gathered up, the mage began to explain.

" Finding Graves in this city will not be an easy task, given the fact he is constantly on the run. So, I suggest we spend the rest of the evening at the local Inn. Restore your energy and tomorrow we are heading to the center of the town.

"Energy; the perks of being a human. " Thresh mumbled as he walked past them to the entrance of the Inn.

" Someone's in a bad mood. " the mage commented and all three laughed slightly.

" Follow me, Demacians. Tomorrow is going to be eventful for both of you. "

* * *

Ugh, I'm still pissed off at how short the chapter is. By the way, I'm sorry I lied on the previous chapter. The action does not happen on chapter 8 but on chapters 9, 10 and 11. I just got a bit confused, sorry for the inconvenience. :( Now, let's head to your comments!

GlowingDoom: Ikr...he is a tease and he will continue being one just to piss Lucian off xD

CupcakeGirl: The Thresh/Vayne scene did get me feeling somehow as well xD Believe it or not I actually imagined Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie on 'Mr and Mrs Smith' when writing this (you know, their tango scene xDDD)!

iHookGirls: Worry not my friend. There will be plenty of Thresh as the chapters move on because I decided I actually value him more than Vayne and Lucian (sorry not sorry xD)

DarkStarVarus: With the double update, the Q&A will now happen next Monday! Exciting, right?

AndHisNameIsCena: Sadly no action in this one bc I'm a freaking idiot and didn't remember I actually referred to the wrong chapter xD

NightBoosted3: Thank you!

crazyLatern: More champion cameos ( and not only ;) )are to be expected soon! About Lucian/Thresh though, you know their actions were pretty expectable. Thresh provoking Lucian to the very end and Lucian finally taking the hint as you said xD

That's all for now! See you in some minutes or 1 hour I'm not certain. Depends on how fast I will finish dinner xD


	11. Chapter 9

Author's Note: There is the second chapter I promised! Hope the action taking place in there keeps you satisfied cause I kind of put a lot of effort on writing these scenes. Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

Bildgewater was nothing like Demacia, or the Shadow Islands for that matter. Many called it 'the city that never sleeps'. Lucian figured those statements were true, as he walked down the crowded alleys of the city. Three days have passed since their arrival, yet there was no sign of the Outlaw whatsoever. He assumed it would not be easy to find him on his own.

He searched for the closest pub, hoping he would find the marksman there, given his love for alcohol and tobacco. He stopped in front of one large pub, decorated like an old saloon and he entered. The smell of heavy alcohol and smoke immediately filled his nostrils as he made his way to the counter.

" What are you having, sir?" The bartender asked politely.

"That would be rum, thank you. " he replied, receiving his drink within a few seconds.

" Could I ask some questions? " Lucian addressed the bartender who regarded him in surprise.

" It is rare for people to ask questions here. I assume you are not a local. Yet you seem familiar for some reason. " the bartender replied. Lucian remembered him and Vayne agreed to keep a low profile, so he decided not to mention much about himself.

" I'm just an old friend of Malcolm Graves, if you happen to know him. I was supposed to meet him here in Bildgewater, but the problem is I am not aware of the city's meeting places whatsoever. Any information that could be proven useful? "

The bartender flinched at the sound of the Outlaw's name, immediately lowering his voice as he bent to the counter.

" He used to come to my pub often, until a few months ago when the local authorities found out he has been selling magical objects or something, illegally. Nobody knows his whereabouts at the moment. But there's one person who might be able to provide you more information. " the bartender finished, handing Lucian a second drink.

" And who that person might be? Where do I find them? " Lucian pressed for more answers and the bartender sighed.

" If you wish for more information regarding the Outlaw, you should seek for Sarah Fortune. She has been the one to move the strings around Bildgewater since Gangplank's downfall. You can find her ship on the port, it's the first one on the left. Though I have to warn you, stranger. It will not be an easy task to approach her, especially with those guns of yours. " he said pointing under Lucian's coat, where his two guns lay hidden.

" Her men will not let you through her cabin, unless you have a pretty darn good reason or you fight your way in. " Lucian smiled at the bartender, loading his guns.

" Sounds like an easy task. Either way, thank you old man. You have proven yourself useful. " the marksman said as he stood up from the stool, sparing the man some extra coins for his information. With a nod, he exited the pub heading back to the Inn. He has made progress and Vayne needed to know.

* * *

"The food here tastes...different. " Vayne admitted to the man sitting across her on the Inn's dining room.

"Men here taste different too. Let me know if you ever crave for a...taste. " She rolled her eyes at the mage's dirty remark, smiling mockingly afterwards.

" You can keep dreaming about it TF. It's the only thing you get. " The mage fake pouted, making her smile genuinely.

" You know, if it wasn't for your personality and reputation I would have considered you a good company. " she stated as the card master burst into laughter.

" What's so funny? " she asked confused.

" You really don't have any friends, do you? " he questioned resuming his giggling.

" Well, fuck you. I try to socialise and you are not helping. " she replied sternly, a serious look in her eyes.

His laughter slowly died down and after wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he turned to her.

" You obviously fail at socialising when you get offended by a joke. Relax and enjoy the morning! No need to get stiffen. " Vayne nodded, an apologetic look in her eyes.

" Don't blame her, Tobias. Your sense of humour can be disturbing from time to time. "

Both parties turned to the source of the voice, who joined them on the breakfast table.

" The Warden is right, TF. You can be a jerk often. " Vayne commented, earning a glare from the mage.

" Whatever, scrubs. Wish Lucian was there to give me some support on your little conspiracy. Speaking of which, where the heck is he? He doesn't know the city so I doubt he's out there alone. " the mage spoke raising the suspicions of the female marksman.

" No need to worry. He could probably be plotting my murder after all. " Thresh responded smirking at the comment.

" Although I'd love this to be the case, Warden, I was out doing some research. And I came back with results. " the Purifier stated, glaring at the spectre whose smile never left his face.

" Lucian, you smell like alcohol and cigarettes. What was your research for, exactly? " Vayne noticed, as the other two men smirked slightly. Lucian took a seat next to his friend and continued explaining.

" I went to a pub, seeking information regarding our man of interest. The bartender told me that the only person who knows his whereabouts is Sarah Fortune. I'm sure you are all familiar with our colleague. The problem is, we can't just go find her. We have to fight our way through the crew to reach her. " he finished noticing the warden's amused gaze.

" Finally, some action. This trip was starting to be a bore. Leave the crew to me. It was about time for some harvesting. " the spectre proposed, suddenly interested in the subject.

" I don't think this is wise. Sarah Fortune will not be so generous with her information if we decapitate and capture the souls of her crew. The woman is a total bitch, not easy to talk to. I suggest we negotiate with the crew. No fighting or killing needed. " Vayne explained to the three men, all of them smiling while looking at each other.

"Do I sense some form of dislike or even hatred for the female pirate, love? " Thresh started and the others nodded.

" Hate to admit, but I actually agree with him. You seem to dislike her a lot, Vayne. " Lucian added noticing the hint of surprise on the Warden's eyes.

" Not at all. I don't know how you assumed such a thing. It's just; all this girly attitude, strut walk and flirty voice are too much for me. I just want to punch all that makeup out of her face. What a fake bitch. " Vayne finished, noticing the three men staring at her with their eyebrows lifted.

" That was the best roast I've ever heard from one woman to another, hands up! " Twisted Fate admitted between giggles, the two other men nodded in agreement.

" What's your problem guys? Am I not allowed to thoroughly dislike a person? She just gets on my nerves, end of the fucking story. " she spoke, irritation getting the best of her.

" We should head to Sarah Fortune soon. This will be entertaining. " Thresh added, earning approval from the rest.

" What are we waiting for, then? I'm eager to see a possible catfight. " Twisted Fate laughed sitting up from the table, the others following shortly.

* * *

"It's oddly quiet here. "

Vayne observed as she made her way to the ship deck.

" Make no sound and let me take in the surroundings. " she demanded as she moved forward, distancing herself from the three men.

" Die, intruder!" a husky voice shouted from behind her, advancing at her with rage.

Before he could reach the woman, a neon green scythe hooked him, tearing through his abdomen. The pirate screamed in agony as the scythe tightened on him, noticing the man flying towards him. Before he could react, three silver bolts pierced through his heart finishing him off. More men surrounded the pair, circling around them.

" Retreat, they are too many. " Lucian called running towards Vayne. She smiled glancing at Thresh.

" Ready?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face which he returned.

" Always. " he replied, wasting no time to throw his hook to the mass of people, throwing himself in and capturing them all in a pentagonal box. He threw his latern a few meters away whilst Vayne immediately activated the Final Hour grabbing the latern and joining the fight. Lucian followed shortly after, activating his own ultimate ability, clearing the path from everyone who stood his way. Twisted Fate sighed, pulling out a red card, rushing to his colleagues' side.

[...]

Fifteen minutes later, the bodies of the unfortunate pirates lay below the four champions' feet. A wicked smiled was plastered on Vayne's face, satisfied with the outcome.

" I have to admit, I missed this. Thank you for helping me carry you boys. " she winked as the Warden scoffed.

" Please, love. You would have been 'first blooded' if I did not save you in time. Who is truly the carry here?" he argued with a smirk.

" If it wasn't for my Culling clearing those 'minions' for you, you would not stand a chance. " Lucian teased the two, Twisted Fate doing the same.

" Don't pretend my red and yellow cards didn't provide enough sustain! " the mage boasted, making the trio laugh for a second.

" We've had enough fun. Let's move on to the serious stuff. " Vayne demanded as she took a few steps forward from the men.

" Sarah Fortune! Show yourself, you bashful skank. Unless you want me to use violence. "

After a little while, a feminine figure emerged from the shadows. She slowly approached them with her signature strut walk and flirty attitude.

" Oh, I'm here. No need to be mean, girlfriend! " she smiled seductively at Vayne, the latter frowning on disgust.

" Whatever MF, we are here for information. Name your price and start talking. " Vayne clarified burning holes inside the redhead's emerald eyes.

" You are being too rude. I refuse to give the information to you. I could give them to one of the boys though! Let's see what we got here. " she replied moving her gaze to the three men.

" Thresh, you're quite hot in this form but you still scare me. " she admitted and the Warden gave her a small smirk.

" You should be, maiden."

The bounty hunter shrugged as she moves on to the next guy.

" Woah, don't even think about it Tobias. " she finished looking disgusted by his very presence. The mage just waved her off , before she sets her eyes on the last male of the company.

"Looks like I left the best option for the end! So, Lucian..." she starts bringing her polished finger on his chest, tracing lines on it. " Would you follow me to my cabin to discuss about the price? " she suggested flirtatiously, looking at him expectantly.

Lucian found himself freezing on the spot. He turned to his companions only to get different reactions. Twisted Fate was gesturing him to the cabin furiously. The Warden stood still, a huge smirk forming on his lips, mocking him over the situation. And then there was Vayne. She was tapping her foot violently on the deck, her gaze stuck on the floor unmoving. After several seconds she looked up at him and then immediately looked back down.

" Do you need another opinion? " the Warden smiled, raising his latern in front of the marksman's face. When he peeked inside, his eyes widened in shock. Two emerald orbs were staring at him pleadingly and full of terror. Her smooth chocolate skin now looked pale and green. What startled him the most was her facial expression. The smile he always knew and loved was replaced by a frown of agony, distress and sheer fright. _" Please, save me. "_ she whispered before dissolving into smaller green oval spheres.

" Senna..." he whispered back, bringing a hand up to the latern at the spot where she used to be. Vayne shot her head up at the mention of that name, finally realising what the Warden was doing. Lucian wasted no time in analysing the situation though and with one last stern glare to Thresh, he turned to his fellow marksman with a smile.

" Lead the way, Sarah. "

* * *

Things are starting to heat up from now on and I'm getting pretty excited about it xD So, if you are happy with the double update today, I will see you gain on Friday with Chapter 10 and Monday with the Q&A!


	12. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Woohoo, I'm back! This chapter is short but it contains some damn good stuff. xD Pls don't kill me, I didn't intend things to go that way but that chapter kind of wrote itself :( It was just TOO MUCH to resist xD Nvm, I shall remind you that this Monday we got our second Q&A coming up! Ask any characters about literally anything! More than one questions are always welcome (since iHookGirls protested on not having the priviledge to question more than one character xDD) Anyways, back to our chapter!

* * *

The cold bothered her in many ways. It negatively affected her job both in and out of the rift. But it wasn't the cold November night that bothered her tonight. It was the feeling of her ice cold heart and gloomy tears that threatened their way down to her cheeks. She stared at the bounty hunter's cabin door and sighed. " You ratchet skank. " she thought as she felt warm hands snaking on her sides.

" Calm down my love. Don't bother your soul with such emotional burdens. " the Warden whispered, pulling her to his chest and stroking her hair. She let a small sob escape her lips, as she buried her face in his toned chest. " Thresh, I-" she started but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

" Hush, love. Ease your mind off everything. What do you see? " he questioned and she looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

" I see darkness. No small beams of light or anything else. Just pure darkness. " she replied and he smiled.

" That's it. Now tell me, what is torturing your soul? I am aware you keep something from me but you can't hold it any longer. Feel free to release it. " he comforted her and she exhaled.

" Is TF around? " The Warden nodded negatively and she continued.

" Good, because it's time you find out the truth about this book and for the night my family died. " she finished and the spectre stared at her scowling.

" How are those two topics even related? " Vayne smiled sadly at his ignorant comment and narrated.

" Many knew the Vayne family to be one of the most respected nobility members in Demacia, heck even Runeterra. But behind closed doors, everybody has a secret. And in my case, our secret was our downfall and death. You see, this book is not just a spell guide for necromancy. It was also my mother's diary. " she stopped for a second to catch her breath, but the lump in her throat was hard to swallow.

" Interesting. Please continue. " the Warden spoke, a newfound interest grew inside him.

"As you may know, I had Vladimir translate every single text on this book for me. The first pages were simple spells, nothing suspicious. But as we moved on, I discovered the truth. Apparently, my mother was something more than a simple mortal. She was a necromancer, yes. But she was...an undead one. " she choked on her words, drowning her tears in an attempt to continue. To say Thresh was beyond surprised would be an understatement.

" Are you sure, love? Undead people cannot create a family. " he argued and she was quick to reply back.

"No, but half undead people can. She was a necromancer, Thresh. Death was just a toy in her hands. " Vayne explained and he nodded, finally understanding her situation.

"So, she was the one who killed your family. And after that she killed herself from regret. " he assumed and she shook her head.

" She didn't kill them. I did. " she admitted finally bursting into tears; the ones she's been holding for several minutes now.

His pale green eyes narrowed in confusion.

" But, how?" he asked, lifting her chin high enough to face him.

" My mother wanted a heir to hold her powers, so as to continue her legacy for the upcoming generations. So she transmitted her powers on me, starting to train me everyday to become a new version of her. The change was too much for my 5-year-old self to handle though. Then, that bloody night came. I slaughtered everyone mercilessly starting from my younger siblings. I left my parents last, killing my defenseless father first. My mother with all the strength she could muster, wrote my last will and testament before I tore her to pieces. And I quote: 'Shall anybody find this book, you are obliged to imprison the undead by the name Shauna Vayne of Demacia in this very book, for she is probably the most fearsome threat regarding the human species. With the following ritual, you ought to bring this terror to Justice. Ignore my words and Runeterra shall be doomed in eternal darkness. '.  
Once she finished, the Warden's expression changed from curiosity to one Vayne has never seen before. Worry. He was genuinely worried about her and she couldn't measure if this was a good or a bad thing.

" You want to imprison yourself inside the book, don't you? That's why you needed me on this quest. I was the only one who could extract your soul and keep it inside the book. " She nodded affirmatively , grabbing his hand.

"You are right but the time is near so please, help me fulfil my last wishes. " she begged and the Warden only nodded complying.

" First things first, promise me Lucian will never find out about this. Ever. " she pleaded and he nodded.

" Let's hope he doesn't. " he said and she regarded him in disbelief.

" Whatever ,that suits me as well. I also have a second request. " she said more hesitantly this time. " I'm listening" the Warden spoke, his attention focused on her.

"If you asked me several months ago, I would consider this crazy but now I know I am doing the right thing. When the quest is over and my soul is safely kept in the book, please keep it. Carry it with you, always. Keep it away from this world and always with you. Like you said many moons ago, it will be a long eternity and it'd be nice to spend it with someone by my side. "

The Warden shivered, a weird feeling creeping on him. How was he suddenly able to feel was a different story. It didn't matter right now. All he cared about was the woman in front of him.

"Shauna" he whispered cautiously.  
"Yes? "  
"Kiss me. "  
"Thresh..."  
"It's not like you didn't want to do this since the trip started. Besides, I can guarantee it will make you feel better. "

She didn't need to be told twice. A hesitant delicate hand made its way up on his human face, cupping his cheek. The look on her eyes screamed lust but her senses were holding her back. The Warden's impatience had grown thin as he grabbed both of her wrists, forcing her lips to his. The moment they first touched could only be described as magic. She entangled her fingers with his ash white locks, deepening the kiss. Fireworks were exploding in her stomach in a symphony of colours and sizes, as her mind drifted off to a better place, far away from the ruthless reality. He, on the other hand, felt an unfamiliar tugging in his chest, something beating so loud he bet she could hear it as well. Was it...a heartbeat? He wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure about was that this memory would be forever craved on his rather twisted mind. Forever.

* * *

" So, let me put this straight. I will reveal Malcolm's location as soon as you fulfil my demands. Then and only then." Sarah Fortune clarified, sipping on her red wine.

" Look, Sarah. I am not here to play games. The information you hold is crucial and I am willing to have a serious conversation about what your price will be. I repeat, I only take serious requests. "

Sarah Fortune smiled, approaching him slowly and steadily. She put a firm hand on his shoulder, tracing lines up and down his neck.

" Why take the hard road when there is a much easier way? " Lucian flinched at this, his mood now alternating from calm and collected to extremely irritated.

" That's it. I am bringing Vayne inside. Let's see if your charm works on her instead. " he threatened and she remained speechless for several seconds.

" Alright, Demacian. Here is a 'serious' price. Retrieve my people who are held hostages by Captain Gangplank and I will provide you with the information you need. How does that sound? " she proposed and he smiled.

"Now you are talking. But there is something I need to seal the deal. "  
In a swift movement, he grabbed a golden necklace from her jewellery box, inspecting it. Her eyes narrowed with anger, her voice raising significantly.

" You can't take that! It's the only thing I have left from my dead family. "  
He held it firmly in his hands and looked back at her now fuming form.

" I will keep this as a pledge and return it unharmed once you provide us with the information we need. Negotiations are over, Miss Fortune. " he said as he stepped outside from the cabin with a proud smile on his face.

" Aye mate, that did not take long. Was she that easy?" Twisted Fate asked with a smirk.

" As much as the temptation was, I did not negotiate that way. I preferred the role of the bad guy instead. " he joked showing the mage the piece of jewellery he gathered as a pledge.

" No way. " the mage whispered impressed. " That was so foul, mate. Welcome to my world! " Twisted Fate cheered and Lucian couldn't help but smile at his reaction. " So, what was her price? " the mage asked curious.

" Tell me, partner, what do you know about Captain Gangplank? "

* * *

Author's Note vol2: You have been warned! I told you there would be so many reveals and hot stuff on this xD So, expect the Q&A on Monday and a full of action Chapter 11 on the next Friday!

AndHisNameIsCena: Ikr xDD

DarkStarVarus: Thanks!

iHookGirls: The bot lane I've been talking to you about xD

crazyLatern: Well at least MF has a great taste in men. xD (*whispers* Vayne too :3)...that "Senna" move was quite disturbing to write tbh. I could only imagine how Lucian felt after that, it made me so sad :(((

GlowingDoom: YOU CAN'T HATE THRESH. You just can't. I mean, the guy could kill me and torture me for hours and I'd still be like "more pls" xD jk  
Now, Lucian and Vayne will be another thing...time will show!

That was all! See you on Monday with the Q&A. Let's see what you have to ask. ;)


	13. Q&A Vol 2

Author's Note: I'm back with yet another Q&A! Your questions have been tougher this time, I have to admit. I had to try really hard not to spoil stuff xD Anyway, without further ado...the Q&A!

* * *

-GlowingDoom: "oh btw let me ask Vayne: WTF WERE YOU THINKING ON CHAPTER 10  
and Thresh: Seriously dude? WTF you want from her? Come clean with this!"

Vayne: I honestly don't know myself. Everything came out so natural and just seemed so right at the moment.

Thresh: I was expecting this question, summoner. You see there is not something specific I want from her. Not a small part. Not just her body or just her soul. I want all of her.

* * *

-CupcakeGirl: "First of all, Lucian why would you take MF's jewellery?  
and Thresh: So, does all that mean you have feelings for her? "

Lucian: A pirate is not to be trusted. I took it to guarantee she will cooperate with me the right way.

Thresh: Feelings? Funny choice of words my dear. People like me are not able to feel. But that doesn't mean I can't allow myself small breaks from the daily routine here and there for the sake of a purpose.

* * *

-NightBoosted3: "By the way, let's ask Vayne. What are you exactly? I'm confused.  
And Twisted Fate, I hope you won't drag Lucian into doing more bad things. "

Vayne: According to the book, I am an exclusive creature with 'dual' nature. Undead and human nature co-exist in my very being, just like my mother. As you will find out in some chapters, I am also able to use magic but not any kind. I can only use the magic the book provides me with. More detailed information about what I am will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

Twisted Fate: Me? When did I drag him into doing something bad? The whole MF incident was his idea. Maybe I'm not always the source of trouble now, am I?

* * *

DarkStarVarus: "Okay, let's see...Vayne are you planning on going back and forth between the two men? That's kind of unladylike. Decide who you want!  
Thresh, will you ever stop playing with her feelings mate?  
And Lucian seriously, go out there and fight for the one you want. I insist on you being too pathetic for your own good. "

Vayne: I was not raised to act like this. It is not my intention to create any form of 'love triangle' or anything you might imagine. I just have a purpose and fortunately or unfortunately these two men have to help me reach it.

Thresh: Not soon enough, summoner. Not soon enough.

Lucian: But I am. I am doing anything in my power to bring my wife back now that the opportunity was given. In case you mean Vayne, she is a person with a free will. I cannot force her to be with me. If it is her desire, she will come. I know it.

* * *

crazyLatern: " My dear Shauna Vayne, could your tastes in men be any more DIFFERENT? HAHA. Since Thresh and Lucian are as different as night and day, could you elaborate on what you find attractive in each of these men? "

Vayne: You see, my dear Amelia, Thresh and Lucian seem to be two different versions of myself. In Lucian I see everything I wanted to be. He is moral, affectionate, compassionate and considerate. Also courteous, empathetic, rational, reliable, sincere, unassuming and above all; human. I have great admiration for him. There is not a virtue or a quality he lacks of. And that's what I find attractive to him.  
Thresh on the other hand is a different story. While Lucian is everything I wanted to be, Thresh is everything I really am or see myself being. He is a witty, arrogant, frank, exuberant, eccentric and mysterious person. Let's not forget how cantankerous, cunning or cynical he is. His obsessiveness over some things is intolerant but there is that little something that nobody can do like he does. He is certainly charismatic in some way. Also impulsive and direct. I couldn't have asked for a more reliable companion on this trip. I know it sounds weird to you but he seems to be exactly what I need when I need it. And I am grateful for it...maybe more than I should.

* * *

Author's note vol 2: There you have it! Hope it answered most of your questions. See you on Friday with Chapter 11 and a cunning old pirate. ;)


	14. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Fridays are the best days of the week, aren't they? Nevermind, I come along with a brand new chapter and small hints of action! I had a hard time writing a certain pirate on this chapter but credits to crazyLatern for being awesome and helping me through it. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The cold night breeze was the only sound between them. After the emotional tension of the past hours, they both felt they needed a break from each other. It didn't last long though as the Warden was the first to break the silence.

" Ironic, isn't it? " he smiled to himself noticing the confusion dancing in her eyes.

" What are you talking about? " she asked, her eyes now on his.

" What you do; you hunt down and kill literally your own people. Though, I can now understand better your feelings towards the human race. " he smiled cockily, his gaze on the horizon.

" It's not something I'd like you to joke about, Warden. It has alternated my life by 180 degrees. " He nodded to himself, his eyes still on the full moon above him.

" Vayne. " he half whispered, looking at her. " There is something else bothering you, I can feel it. " he blurted out of the blue. She lowered her gaze thoughfully.

" It is him, isn't it? " Thresh smiled, trying his best not to get into her nerves, at least for now.

" It is him...too. But the truth is..." she said, meeting her eyes with his. " That conversation we had, many nights ago is still on my mind. I want you to know it meant a lot to me. " She noticed him stiffen considerably.

" Don't bring this up, ever again. "  
He glared daggers at her, trying to make her change the subject. But she would have none of it. Not this time.

" It's not weakness to have feelings, Thresh. We are allowed to embrace our human side once in a while. I used to think otherwise. I used to think like you. And where did that get me? Counting down the days to my demise. " she admitted in an attempt to reason with him.

" Vayne? " She closed her eyes in irritation as she heard the all familiar voice of the Card Master calling to her. " What's all that supposed to mean? How will you die? And why? " he asked with a questioning look.

"This is none of your business TF. Stay in your lane. " she spatted. He shot her a smirk as he turned to leave.

" I guess Lucian will be more eager than you to answer this question. "

Those words were enough for Vayne to completely lose control. She felt the rage build up on her stomach, her bright blue orbs switching to neon green as she pulled him by the collar, a pitch black aura emitting around her. Thresh watched the scene displayed in front of him in awe, admiring the dark sensation this form of her granted.

" Listen to me carefully, you pitiful human. If you dare betray my secret or any part of it to the man I love, I swear to the gods I will destroy you slower than death. But your agony will not end there. I will personally tear out your soul and give it to the Spear of Vengeance. I heard she has a strong preference on _traitors_. " she finished with a hiss colouring her voice.

" I am looking forward to this partnership. " Thresh added with a smirk displayed on his well defined facial features. The mage, terrified by the two could only nod and bow his head in respect. The Night Hunter smiled at this move, patting his head like a pet.

" Good boy. Now remember this; act natural around Lucian, both of you." She said referring to the two men.

" I am not seeking anymore trouble, love. By the way, where is he?" the spectre stated and Twisted Fate took one step back facing the pair.

" He was given a mission. Sarah Fortune asked him to invade Captain Gangplank's hideout and free her people who are held hostages. "

Vayne tried to hold herself from yet another emotional outburst and clenched her fists together.

"And he went there alone just like that? He didn't even bother telling me about it?" She was already fuming and the mage hesitantly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" He told me he didn't want to involve you in this. He considers this his business. Maybe you should-" before he could finish his sentence, she glared at him.

" Shut up. Give me vision of his location this instant. And then immediately teleport there. Me and the Warden will arrive shortly. " He didn't need to be told twice.

" The hideout is on the other end of the port. I will teleport there right now. If you run fast enough you may be there on time before any blood will be spilled. " he finished as several cards appeared below him, teleporting him to the given location. She prepared her silver crossbow and put on her signature red glasses. After that, she turned to the Warden.

" Are you ready for some action? "

He smiled at her playful tone, green light consuming him, granting him his spectral form.

"Always".

* * *

The dark quiet alleys of Bildgewater at night reminded Lucian of his time at the Shadow Islands. The fatal day where his precious wife was taken away from him would replay itself occasionally in his head, more times than he'd like it to. It was indeed a life changing event for him. It turned his life to the worst; or didn't it? The horrific images of his wife being slaughtered mercilessly were replaced by full cherry lips, bright blue eyes and dark long ebony hair as a part of the woman he realised he has loved for many years now. The more he thought about it, the more confusing it got. What did his heart really want? His beloved wife who died in vain because of him or his best friend who was risking her life every day passing just to make him happy? It was probably the first time in his life that he was not sure about what to do. All he knew was that he had to push these thoughts aside for now. He was walking to a certain fight and his mind should be as clear as the night sky.

The alley led him to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. He loaded his guns and walked as stealthy as he could manage towards the door. With a light push, he opened it revealing a huge wooden desk surrounded by huge barrels. The man sitting on it was holding an orange on one hand and his knife on the other.

"You were expecting me, Gangplank. "

The Saltwater Scourge smiled as he took a bite of his orange.

" Word travels fast around here, pal. People saw you and Twisted Fate on that hoe's ship earlier this day. Plus Twisted Fate's ultimate is quite visible to everyone. By the way, you can come out of yer hiding place now, scrub. " the pirate spit at the direction of some barrels, making the man show himself.

" No need to be rude, partner. We are here to negotiate. " Gangplank looked at the mage and laughed, his orange now placed on the desk behind him.

"Do I look like a man who negotiates? And just to be clear, what did she send you to do? "  
Lucian huffed in fake annoyance, mocking the pirate who glared daggers at him.

" I am not going to hide behind my finger, Gangplank. The only thing I want from you is the people you hold as hostages. Now, you can either negotiate or fight your way out of this one. "

The pirate showed no hesitation as he pulled out his gun, holding his knife on his other hand. In a matter of seconds, the knife was thrown directly to the marksman's face. Before it could reach its target though, Lucian felt the familiar green glow of a latern in his hand, catching it and avoiding the danger within seconds. He found himself next to the spectral smirking form of the Warden, standing protectively in front of his female marksman.

" Oh, look at this. The infamous Saltwater Sourge. When was the last time you were relevant, Gangplank?" the Night Hunter mocked, walking in the middle of the room, her crossbow raised and armed. " Now, Gangplank dearest, we wouldn't want any blood to be spilled do we?" she addressed him, walking towards his desk. She grabbed his orange, taking a large bite out of it. The room remained silent as the pirate's eyes widened in shock.

" Look doll, I ain't have time to play yer-" he started to say but he was cut off mid sentence.

" Hush. You will talk as soon as I'm finished talking. So, as I was saying, there is no need for you to be humiliated in your own lair. Give us the hostages and I might as well spare some gold, I don't lack of it. Consider this as a fair exchange. "

Gangplank laughed at this, his gaze now fixed on the petite woman in front of him.

" You have quite the guts Vayne, but let me be blunt. I refuse to accept anything coming from her. She already took my empire once, I will not allow anyone to provide her with more power. This town was mine and it will be again, whatever the cost is. " he finished and Vayne smiled.

" Looks like it's time for plan B. Thresh, could you do me the favour? " The Warden nodded, recognising her signal and in seconds, chains were wrapped around the pirate disarming him.

" Let me go! What are you doing? " he effortlessly shouted.

Vayne smiled at him, gesturing Thresh to proceed with the rest of the plan.

"We are going somewhere nice. Since you want to see blood being spilled, you shall get it. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Just a small clarification! Vayne's "undead form" looks EXACTLY like her soulstealer skin. When it came out the first thing that got into my mind is how similar she looked with Thresh and I maybe, just maybe shipped them :( Ty for reading! See ya on Monday folks. ;)


	15. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been struggling with uni lately cause the due to all of my projects is tomorrow. :D I'll be free from Wednesday though, so I guess I will be more punctual regarding the updates! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

"I wonder what they are up to. "  
A question that has been bothering Lucian's mind since the time they left Gangplank's hideout, was now voiced by the Card Master whispering next to him.

" I think the real question is, are we ready to find out? " the marksman replied, a sigh escaping his lips. The mage's face twisted in confusion.

" What do you mean? "

Lucian let out another sigh, thinking about it for a moment. He knew Vayne was ruthless regarding her work but the recent partnership with the Warden seemed pretty off to him. Why would she seek for his help when she can obviously do it on her own?

" I just find it strange. Vayne and Thresh were sworn enemies, forced to partner for this quest. Lately though, not only do they seem inseparable but they also work together with ease. Also, Vayne despised having a partner. She always worked alone. I don't know how they found common ground, I sincerely cannot see any. " The mage smiled at this, a teasing look on his face.

" Or maybe you just envy the Warden, my friend. " Lucian's eyes shot open wide at the comment. Was he...jealous? He couldn't be. After all, he had a wife, didn't he?

" What are you implying, Tobias? "

The Card Master grinned, putting a comforting hand on the marksman's shoulder.

" Having second thoughts about the wife retrieving mission? " the mage questioned, filling Lucian with rage.

" Is that even a question, you dumb scrub? Why in the world wouldn't I want my wife back? "  
The mage smiled once again, pushing his signature hat out of his eyesight.

" It is a loss for you either way you see it. If Senna is back, you cannot be with Vayne the way you want to. But if things work out with the Demacian beauty, what will your wife's place be? "

Lucian took a step back and processed everything that had been said. Did TF just voice his inner fears? He didn't know. He wished he did. He wished there would be a simple answer to this. Where did his heart stand? Why was he so unsure? It was his wife on the line. That alone should mean everything to him. But now he didn't know what it meant to him. Was he losing his mind?

" Lucian? " a firm delicate hand pressed on his chest, pulling him out of his trance. Her blue eyes scanned him, searching for hints of emotion.

" Yes, Vayne? "  
Her palm moved from his chest all the way up to his cheek.

" You seemed out of it for a second. Is everything okay? " Lucian half smiled at her concern.

" Don't worry about it. Are you done in there? " He asked pointing at the room where she and the Warden were confronting the two pirates.

" Well, my job is done. I did everything I could. Now it's up to Thresh to finish what I started. Let's hope it is enough for Gangplank and MF to spill the beans. "

Lucian scowled at the thought. Why was it okay with her?

" Vayne, why would you approve something like this? Gangplank and MF might be hard to handle but let's not forget they are humans, just like you and I. "

Vayne frowned at his comment. 'Human'. No, she couldn't call herself that anymore. Not after everything she discovered she did. She wasn't less of a monster than Thresh, Vladimir or any other unholy creature, part of the Institute or not.

" I'm sorry, Lucian. I am aware you don't approve this. But it's the fastest way. And the easiest one. "  
She hesitantly placed both of her hands upon his torso, slowly snaking behind his neck, as she layed her head on his chest. He returned the embrace, placing his hands on her waist and planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Graves is not in Bildgewater. " she blurted out, looking up at him.

" Where is he then? " Lucian asked confused about the sudden turn of events.

"They wouldn't tell me. I suppose they will tell Thresh though. His methods are quite resultant. "

Lucian flinched, his eyes at the door where his two colleagues were held by the spectre.

" I don't trust him. What if we get lured into a trap of his? That's what he always did. He baited his victims to their deaths. "  
Vayne closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought. As the days passed it was getting harder and harder to explain.

" I understand your distrust. And I'm not asking you to comply to him. I'm asking you to trust me. Have I earned that? " she asked expecting an honest reply, which she got.

" Among everyone we have encountered in this quest, you are the only one I can trust. It's up to you to keep it that way. "

He meant those words, he really did. And she smiled because she knew.

* * *

The heavy panting of the woman was music to his ears to say the least. The man may not have been as affected but his eyes betrayed small hints of uncertainty and terror. Oh how he loved that look of fear on their eyes. The fire surrounding the pair made the female cough in lack of oxygen trying to bring her hands up to cover her mouth but to no avail; they were tied behind her back, the steel chains leaving marks on her wrists everytime she tried to move.

"Why...are you...doing this?" she questioned between heavy breaths struggling to keep her senses up. He laughed maliciously dipping his scythe into the hot melted metal and bringing it upon her neck once more. She hissed in pain trying to hold back several screams that threatened to leave her mouth by furiously biting her lip.

"Well, the information you both hold is vital, Sarah, and I intend to take it one way or another. And since both of you have been nothing but mean to Vayne, I just had to take matters into my own hands. "

The male pirate let out a grunt sparing an angsty but harsh glance towards the Warden. The latter turned to him in amusement instantly tearing a line of blood on his abdomen with the artifact. The man did not flinch but the pain was evident on his face.

"What about you, Gangplank? Care to share a location or two?" the spectre asked playfully pointing at the map in front of him.

"Why are ye helping her anyway? Out of all people, ye should be the one running away from someone like Vayne not following her around like some sort of stray dog."

Thresh laughed at the pirate's daring comment and got a few steps closer.

"Let's see what this stray dog is determined to do about his lady then, shall we?"

* * *

Hours later, the large wooden door opened. Thresh walked out of it, a pleased expression decorating his spectral features. He made his way straight to Vayne, who regarded him in anticipation.

" So? What did they say? "

The Warden smirked, pulling out a map from his pocket, pointing a large X drawn on it.

" Does this look familiar? " Lucian inspected the image immediately recognising it.

" The Institute. "

It didn't take long for Vayne to recognise the location as well.

" Congratulations investigator, case solved. " he smiled mocking Lucian, who only shot a death glare.

" Why the Institute though? It's the end of the season, nobody's there. We are not supposed to be back till January. " Vayne questioned both herself and the two men.

" Graves is a figutive. The Institute offers him asylum. Should have thought about it earlier. " Twisted Fate admitted out of nowhere, the three now staring at him.

" Where is the portal to the Institute here in Bildgewater, Tobias? " Lucian asked.

" Central square of the city. Come, I'll take you there. "

The three nodded and followed as the mage led the way.

Several blocks away, the great magical portal came in sight. In front of it stood two men clad in thick purple robes. Twisted Fate approached them shaking their hands.

"Aye, pals! Is the portal available? Me and my friends here wish to get back to the Institute. "  
The purple robed men looked at each other till the eldest one spoke up.

" We can allow the Champions through this portal, but I'm afraid you Sir cannot have access to it. " he said pointing at Thresh. He huffed in response, switching to his spectral form on the blink of an eye.

" Better now, Summoner? "  
The old man's eyes grew wide as he recognised the figure before him.

" Chain Warden, apologies. We did not recognise you I'm this form. "  
The spectre ignored the apology, walking past the men into the portal, holding out his hand.

"Are you coming, love? "

Vayne smiled taking his hand as they walked inside the portal, vanishing from eyesight. Twisted Fate followed up next, gesturing Lucian to hurry.

" Thank you for your services. " he addressed the Summoners before entering the portal himself.

* * *

Vayne enjoyed the Institute at the night. Everybody was back to their dorms, the halls dark and quiet. Only this time, due to the season end, most of the dorms were empty as well. Only the Champions who had no home to return to would remain at the Institute this time of the year. Snowdown was also a month away, preparations needed to start. She took in her surroundings one more time before sighing loudly. Louder than she wanted to.

" Is everything okay, love?" Thresh asked, placing a gloved hand on top of her head.

" Of course. I just missed this place a little bit. It's a second home for all of us. "

The three men nodded in agreement.

" Guys! Get to the point. Where do we find Graves?" Lucian asked looking around for any sign of the Outlaw.

" Knowing him well enough, I would say he's either on Gragas' bar wasted as hell or in his dorm writing on his journal how much he hates me and seeks revenge and blah blah blah. " Twisted Fate answered, a smirk on his face.

" I suppose it will be hard to approach and talk to him. Judging from the times he was on my team on the Institute, that guy ain't much of a talker. "  
The mage nodded at Lucian's comment, explaining the situation.

" You are right on this, pal. This is why I have a plan. But I don't think you will like it, Vayne. " She gave him a questioning look, gesturing him to explain further. He took a step closer to her, whispering the plan on her ear. Thresh and Lucian watched in amusement as Vayne's expression changed from stoic to one of a shock.

" Forget about it. " was all she said and the mage couldn't help but giggle slightly.

" Come on! You are our only hope!" he replied, his voice a bit deeper as he placed his hand dramatically in his heart.

" What are you asking her to do anyway? " Lucian asked. Vayne raised her hand to speak but the mage cut her short, taking her hand and dragging her to the Demacian side of the Institute.

" You'll see. Meet me at Gragas' bar mates! " he called to them, winking. Thresh and Lucian exchanged confused looks shrugging.

" Are you up for a drink? " Thresh teased, pointing to the bar's entrance.

" I will consider it if you switch to your human form. It's more bearable, doesn't remind me of you. " Lucian teased back with a smirk. Thresh responded with a smug grin to his comment, switching to his human form, adding the fatal blow.

" I am not surprised. She considers it pleasant to the eye as well. "

Readjusting the latern and the scythe on his belt, he shot one last cocky look to Lucian before walking towards the bar. The marksman sighed in defeat, following the steps of the Warden to the entrance of the bar.

* * *

Author's Note Vol2: So many stuff happened this chapter! I have to warn you, next chapter might be kind of sad for a certain ship. I got very emotional on writing their scene and I hope you won't get as sad and heartbroken as I did. :( But nvm hope you enjoyed this! Let's head to your comments:

-crazyLatern: Glad you liked how GP's character was introduced! He was pretty hard for me to write and that's why I am making his appearances brief but important. ;) I will agree on the bullying part tho, I kinda set it up in a funny way in my head too. xD

-AndHisNameIsCena: Ikr xD I don't play GP often, I hate the top lane :3 But I have tried him on mid and he is awesome...so much dmg and all I had built was a doran's blade and a triforce :OOO

-GlowingDoom: TF knew there was something going on with the book but he definitely didn't know Vayne would give her life for it. Is Evelynn hiding things from TF? And why?

-NightBoosted3: I like the metaphor "natural habitat" so much! Torture is indeed his sector of brilliance, nobody would disagree!

-DarkStarVarus: That is actually the truth. Despite this being a filler though we found out where Graves is. They will be meeting him next chapter so stay tuned!

-CupcakeGirl: I do like the dark side of Vayne too tbh. And you will see more of that soon ;) remember, every single day she passes out of the book makes her more dangerous to be around :3

-iHookGirls: OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN :o I was actually thinking you got bored of me and left xDDD nvm you are back and now I can have my revenge since ch 14 is dedicated to you ;) ;) ;)

See you on Friday! xxx


	16. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello! I'm posting this a few hours earlier than originally planned cause I decided to give my personal life a chance and go out with this guy for the rest of the day. *winks* Either way, lots of stuff is happening in this chapter, either funny or sad ones. I suggest you listen to "Bloodstream" by Ed Sheeran while reading this. I know the lyrics are not relevant with the content of the chapter but for some reason I was listening to this song while writing this chapter. I apologise if this doesn't fit to your tastes in music though. :(

* * *

Season ending was considered a vacation on the Institute of War. Therefore, events such as cocktail parties and sleepless nights were not strange to the Champions. Such events were held in Gragas ' bar.

Lucian and Thresh walked inside, the smell of alcohol, tobacco and sweat hitting their nostrils immediately. Scanning the crowd, they spot a familiar face and walk towards her.

" Riven! How astonishing you look tonight. " Thresh winked and she smirked at his comment.

" Thank you sir. Do I know you? " she asked curious.

" I'd say you do, Noxian. "

Riven inspected him for brief seconds, her attention now on Lucian.

" Your friend? " she commented.

Lucian flinched at this, the thought alone disgusting him.

" For the love of the gods, no. I just have to be around this man for a while, no other choice given. " Riven scowled when she saw the other man smiling mockingly to the marksman.

" Wow, Lucian. Did you lose a bet or something? But jokes aside, your mate looks like death himself. "

Thresh smiled at this.

" Dear Riven, there is only one thing you should know about me. There is life, there is death and then there's me. "

Her eyes grew wide in recognition as she stared intensely at him. Thresh grinned, giving her a nod of approval at her thoughts.

" Thresh? My God. You look hot. Didn't know you actually looked like this under all that creepy green flaming spectre style."

"What can I say? I tend to have that appeal on women. "

Lucian huffed at his arrogance, earning Riven's attention.

" I am impressed. You stand next to your nemesis for so long, not even flinching. How are you two even in the same place without your weapons drawn on each other? "

Lucian gulped, not knowing what to respond to her sudden question. Luckily for him, Thresh put them both out of the corner.

" That's not what should concern you at the moment, dear. The Ionian samurai has been staring at you for much longer than what I consider normal. And I don't blame him. That bunny suit does wonders, dare I say. Maybe you should talk to him. "

Riven turned her head slightly too the sight, her gaze immediately meeting stormy gray eyes. A small blush crept on her cheeks, as she turned towards the pair.

" Yasuo? Don't mind him, he's doing that a lot. Nevermind, I really have to go. Gragas will kill me if I don't serve the other customers. Which reminds me; what are you guys drinking? "

"It will be wine for me and a double whiskey for him. " Thresh responded smirking at his companion.

" Coming right up!"

Riven drifted off to some other table when a familiar drunken voice spoke.

" Aye, pals! Having fun? " Twisted Fate cheered stumbling his way towards the two, a purple haired seductress accompanying him.

" Good evening boys. Apologies for your mate here. He got wasted since the moment we stepped in. "  
Thresh smiled at her, brushing his hand on her shoulder.

" Evelynn, sweetheart. It's so nice to see you here. Did it get boring without me back home? "  
The Widowmaker smirked eyeing him carefully.

" Looks like you finally decided to grace the world with your human form, Thresh. And yes, it did get boring. The Institute seems more fun at the moment. "

She immediately turned to Lucian, extending her hand for a handshake, which he took.

" Good evening, Evelynn. It's been a long time since we last met. "

"Good evening, Lucian. It's nice to see you here tonight. Are you boys here alone? "

Twisted Fate smiled at the two men and turned to Evelynn.

" They are expecting someone special. You would never guess! "

Evelynn seemed to be distracted though, and ignored his comment.

" Everything alright Eve? " the mage spoke, following Evelynn's gaze towards the door. His smile grew wider as he let out a loud whistle.

" Looks like someone got dressed up for tonight. Or should I say, dressed down? " TF shouted with amusement in his voice. Lucian turned his attention to the door, where the whole room was staring, his jaw dropping. Thresh followed shortly, a small smile creeping on his lips. The woman made her way towards them. Her long ebony hair were down, graciously falling to her shoulders, reaching her waist. Her lipstick was darker than before, her smokey eyes granting her a cat like predatory look. Her semi exposed shoulder blades and cleavage left little to the imagination, decorated with silver jewellery and accessories. Her tight black dress was hugging every curve of her body, barely reaching her thighs, accompanied by her signature black high heels.

" Damn girlfriend, you look fine! " Evelynn commented smirking at her.

" Thank your little boyfriend for this. It was his idea. He thought it'd be a great way for me to...earn something. " she finished glaring daggers at the mage.

" Well, one thing is for sure. You will earn probably a dozen of free drinks and a man on your bed tonight. Isn't that right Lucian? " Thresh added, earning a glare from both him and the female.

" Not funny. Now tell me where this scumbag is? I wish to get this over with as soon as possible. "  
Twisted Fate pointed the other side of the bar, in a lone counter. She recognised the man who was sitting there alone as her fellow marksman, smoking on his cigarette while having a bottle of whiskey. With one last glare to Twisted Fate, she left the table, walking towards the counter with a sway of her hips.

" This is going to be good. " Evelynn commented smirking.

" I should have known it was your idea. Are you aware of how uncomfortable you make her feel? This is not like her. " Lucian addressed the mage with an irritated tone on his voice.

" You're talking too much, Lucian. Stay calm and enjoy the view. I'm sure you appreciate it. " Thresh teased, sipping on his wine. Evelynn gave him a teasing smirk as well, his attraction to the Night Hunter, obvious to her experienced eyes. Lucian sighed, ordering another drink.

" This will be a long night. "

* * *

This side of the bar was not as crowded as the rest of the room. Only a few champions who preferred isolation would sit here, enjoying their drink away from the mob and the loud music. She spotted several familiar faces such as the Noxian assassin Talon DuCouteau along with the Demacian scout Quinn. The Triumvirate was also here in a table placed on a dark corner of the bar. The Master of Shadows and the Dark Sovereign were on her left, waving a hand at her. She waved back, resuming her walk to the counter. She took the empty seat next to the Outlaw and proceeded with her order.

"Double whiskey, please. No ice. "  
He glanced at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

" Make it double, my treat. " he added, his gaze still on her.

" At least you know how to drink, Graves. " she teased, biting her bottom lip.

" And you, Lady Vayne, know how to get a man's attention. How can I help you? "

Vayne noticed he got straight to the point. But before answering, she remembered the mage's words. 'Get your flirt on if you want to be successful with him.'. She silently sighed to herself, taking the glass of whiskey between her lips.

" You could help me in many ways. It's up to you to earn them. "  
He lifted an eyebrow at her answer, ordering a second round of drinks.

" Hopefully I will. Now tell me, lady, what do I have to do to earn your companionship for tonight? Because I suppose a few drinks won't be enough. "  
She nodded affirmatively, her free hand reaching his face, tracing lines on his jaw. He smirked at the gesture, placing a firm hand on her bare thigh, stroking it. She nearly flinched at the sudden contact but managed to keep her composure for the sake of her purpose.

" You are correct. A few drinks will not do the trick. I am interested in some other things. "  
He raised his eyebrows, the odd behaviour of the Night Hunter seeming suspicious to him. He was willing to play her game either way though.

" I'm listening. "

She straightened herself, bringing her stool closer to his.

" I've heard you are selling enchanted objects and I happen to be in need of some. A black and silver medallion and a wooden totem, to be exact. "  
Graves smiled, reaching for the leather bag beside him. As he opened it, Vayne's gaze fell on the two objects she was looking for.

" I suppose you mean these? "

She nodded and he continued.

" That would be 1000 gold and a weekend with you. "

Vayne slightly flinched. A weekend? She has been preparing herself for intense flirting and seducing, not two 'eventful' nights with the man. Realising she couldn't back off now, she gave him a warm smile, offering her hand for a handshake. He gladly accepted it, shaking it as well.

" Then it is a deal. I will meet you in your dorm in one hour approximately with your gold and probably, something better. " she bit her bottom lip, turning on her heel. He watched her as she walked towards her group and with a small smile, he headed back to his dorm, getting ready for the upcoming adventure.

* * *

The atmosphere on the table was mostly quiet, until the Night Hunter joined letting a loud frustrated sigh escape her lips.

" I hate you, Tobias. I sincerely do. But I made it. I managed to by the objects of interest. "

The mage smiled brightly on her comment, taking a sip from his beer.

" See? It wasn't that hard. You are a beautiful woman, Vayne. You should be using that to your advantage. But out of curiosity, how much gold did he ask for?"

He replied, eagerly anticipating her answer to his own question.

" He wanted 1000 gold for both. A fair price, if you ask me. "

"Nothing you can't provide. " Evelynn added, leaning on her partner's shoulder. Thresh heard the conversation, remaining silent. Concentrating, he studied her soul long enough to know what was really the case. He smiled to himself, leaning towards Lucian.

" Gold is not all he asked for. " he whispered, earning the marksman's attention.

" What do you mean? " Lucian asked confused.

" Can't you guess? She will sleep with him out of obligation. Twice. Will you just let this happen? " the Warden emphasised, a smirk rose on his lips.

Lucian felt rage building up inside him, his hands curled into fists under the table. Before he could process everything going on in his surroundings, Vayne was already waving goodbye at the table. In the blink of an eye, he rose from his seat, running down the main corridor of the bar, exiting it.

" Your little game has been successful so far. I can tell you enjoy this. " Twisted Fate told the Warden, winking at Evelynn.

" I have to admit, it is quite entertaining. " the Widowmaker added.  
Thresh smiled to himself, his gaze fixed at the door. She was playing his game, just like he wanted her to and to his surprise Lucian joined as well. Soon, he would claim her soul, that one essence he's been craving for since the beginning. The thought alone felt satisfying to him.

" Only time will tell, dear friends. Only time. "

* * *

The hallways of the Institute were dark and lifeless this time of the night. Vayne found herself embracing that feeling. Darkness and solitude. Her heart and soul seemed to be feeding off of these feelings. She walked down the hallway towards the Bildgewater dorms, until a familiar voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

" Vayne! "

She let out a sigh, facing him.

" Lucian, please, I'm going to be late. "

His whole body stiffened and his nerves got the best of him. He couldn't control what he felt or what he did. Next thing he knew, she was pinned against the wall, both of his hands trapping hers above her head.  
Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden violence. She did not expect such reaction from him whatsoever.

" L-Lucian? " she stuttered, her surprise evident on her features.

" Don't. Go." he whispered, glaring daggers at her.

" What kind of request is this? You know I have to get these artifacts. I won't take long, it's just a meeting. "

She tried to reason with him for several minutes, but he would buy none of it.

" You're lying. I know it's not just a meeting. The Vayne I knew wouldn't sell her body out of despair. "

As offending as his statement was, she chose not to argue with him over it given his already existing irritation.

" The Vayne you knew is long gone Lucian, I'm sorry. I wish I could explain. Please understand. "  
It was at this moment that he snapped.

" Understand? You are asking me to understand? What exactly? That every new day you bring yourself one step closer to your death? Or that I just have to sit back and accept the fact that you and Thresh are running your own quest, even though it should be common for all of us? Even freaking Tobias seems to know more than I do."  
His voice has raised significantly as the gap between them was closing.

" Why are you doing this? " she questioned, her voice barely a whisper.

" I'm doing this because I freaking lo-"

He stopped talking mid sentence, realising how pointless this conversation was. With a sigh of defeat he released her hands, taking a few steps back.

" Nevermind, just go. I can tell I'm not as important as I thought I was to you. "

He said before turning on his heel and walking towards the Demacian dorm section. Vayne remained speechless as she watched him walk away, her heart sinking on her chest. How did things come to this? Why did she still manage to make him upset, even though she did everything in her power to make him happy? Did he still have feelings for her?  
Those questions took over her mind, torturing her as she made her way towards her primary destination. Her heart was screaming at her to make a turn and run after him at the Demacian quarters, but her mind told her to just stick with the original plan. She chose the latter option as she continued walking towards the Outlaw's room, her heels clicking on the hallway. Reaching the door with the given nameplate on it, she knocked twice. After a few seconds, the door opened wide inviting her inside. She ignored the odd feeling taking over her, wearing her best smile.  
She walked inside closing the door behind her, not aware of narrow ghostly green eyes watching her every move since the beginning.

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: I did the mistake to read the Lucian/Vayne scene again and now I'm all depressed smh. Nevermind, I hope you enjoyed this because from the next chapter forward some serious shit will begin! Chapter 14 will be released on Monday and is dedicated to iHookGirls. I cannot say why yet because I would spoil A LOT but I can reveal that the next chapter will be an introduction to Thresh's backstory! I know many of you were eager to read this chapter and honestly, I am eager to see your opinion on this as well. Now, let's check the comment section:

GlowingDoom: Not even the fire department cannot save us from this. :D

iHookGirls: Stfu you punk, you know I can't write graphic scenes. :(

DarkStarVarus: I hope I provided you with enough drama today!

CupcakeGirl: No TF x Vayne though xD Like never. For no freaking reason. TF x Eve one love :D

NightBoosted3: I feel like the fact that he used Senna as a leverage a few chapters ago was far more serious than this but you are right. He is totally taking advantage of Lucian's soft spot for his ladies.

AndHisNameIsCena: I hope I don't disappoint but there will be no GP for the upcoming 10 chapters or so. :( But if you like him so much I will consider to insert him back to the story as a cameo for a few chapters!

crazyLatern: I was suspecting somebody would bring up how confusing things seem on where does Vayne's heart stand. This is 99% my fault since I didn't devote much time on expressing each characters psychological profile on the chapters. I will try to explain how things are rolling so far the best way I can.  
Lucian does have Vayne's heart but not her mind too. Even though she cares deeply about him, she is overwhelmed by the fear that he is a human and she is an undead being. Which means that things won't last forever for him, but the scars his future absence will bring are going to stay in her heart forever. But there is something more serious than death she is scared of; herself. She knows that everyday she spends on the human realm, she gets more and more dangerous for the people she cares about. She wants them to be happy and she has accepted that she has to put her feelings aside an restrain herself in order for hi to live his life as normally and happily as for Lucian, he also cares about Vayne but his heart is divided. His wife, the person he has loved the most is out there suffering because of him. The possibility of her being saved brings him to an even harder situation given the fact that if she is back he will face decisions he's not ready to make yet.  
Now, regarding Thresh, Vayne believes she is seeing her future self in him and relates herself with who he is now. He definitely has lit up a spark in her though that may or may not grow dangerously large. Like our favourite warden said a few lines above, "only time will tell".  
I hope I helped to clear things up a little bit for you and everybody else who had the same speculation!

See you on Monday with Chapter 14! xx


	17. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey! The time has come and one of my favourite chapters of the whole story (aka the introduction to Thresh's backstory) is up for publish. Before we get to it, I should mention that this is dedicated to iHookGirls for giving me the inspiration to this story. Let me tell you a bit about it. So, we were chatting on Facebook and the conversation switched from fics to music. He is aware of my undivided love for classic 80's and 90's rock so he sent me a video of one of my favourite rock ballads called "Always Somewhere" by Scorpions. You can find it here: (* watch?v=ssqHxLcsVOY*) in case you want to watch it. Anyway, after watching this video I got reminded of one of my all time favourite movies, "The Crow" starring Brandon Lee (a round of applause for crazyLatern who made a pretty correct guess on a previous chapter! :D). So, as you might imagine, I decided to base Thresh's backstory on that movie's plot! I did not follow the lore at all, so I apologise to those of you who like to read lore based stories. Either way, I based his backstory mainly on the movie and adding my own special "sauce", I created what I consider a decent backstory for someone so distraught and broken as Thresh.  
Remember, this is only an introduction to how Thresh became who he is today. The rest of his backstory will be revealed via flashbacks in later chapters. I really put a lot of effort on this one so I sincerely hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The weekend has been rather eventful for her. The small contained space of her dorm was suffocating and under these circumstances, she couldn't help but think of how horrible these past days actually were. She couldn't decide what was worse though; Lucian was not talking to her for 3 days straight. The Warden wouldn't leave her mind, his very presence in her memories mentally torturing her. On top of it though, she felt cold. She felt dirty. Lucian's words replaying in her mind constantly. 'The Vayne I knew'. Who was 'the Vayne he knew'? Who is she now?  
She found herself wishing for the Warden to be there offering her his lifesaving advice, like he always did. She cursed at herself for being as low as considering reaching to Thresh of all people for help. But something inside her told her it was all she had.  
Before she knew it, she was out of the door walking towards the Shadow Islands quarters. She passed several nameplates, stopping in front of the one with his name written on it. She silently wished he was inside; she really needed to see him.  
After a few seconds, the door opened slowly, bright green eyes and ash white locks appearing behind it. He took her hand dragging her inside, immediately closing the door behind him.

"What a pleasant surprise. Is there anything I can help you with? "

She sighed at his comment and sat on his bed with her head on her hands. He followed shortly after, his hand resting on her back.

" I need advice. My life is a fucking mess. " she replied between sobs.

" Isn't everyone's? " he comforted her, a small smile appearing on his lips.

" Lucian hates me. "

He let a chuckle at her comment staring blankly at the door.

"Welcome to my world, love. "

She glared at him, tears forming in her eyes.

" It's not funny, Thresh. "

Her sudden change of mood surprised him. She wasn't the type of woman to cry or swallow her pride like this.

" I had a feeling he would completely screw up what he had built with you, but do tell me; what happened? "

She felt a small amount of relief washing over her when he asked for details. She needed to get all of this off her chest and he was giving her the chance to do so.

" Somehow, he found out about my agreement with Graves and got extremely mad about it. But that's not the point. "

His eyes scanned her searching for any hint of emotion, impressed by the way she handled the argument. All he found was numbness. He hadn't explored that side of her emotions before and it intrigued him. Who was Shauna Vayne when numb of emotions? He was eager to find out. Regardless his look of surprise, she continued.

" I could make out the disgust he felt towards me under his words. He indirectly called me a whore for the matter. "

Thresh lifted his eyebrows in amusement. The conversation seemed more interesting to him as of now.

" Hm, this turned out to be spicier than I expected. How do you feel about it? Be honest. "

She thought about it for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity to the Warden, she replied.

" Honestly, I feel a lot of things. Heartbroken is the major one though. I have never loved anyone the way I love him and he broke my heart, just like that. On top of it all, he told me he thinks I don't care about him. Can you believe it? I am literally giving up my life and my soul for him. If this is not an act of love, then I don't know what is. "

"You are right, it is. But there is something you failed to consider, love. He doesn't know. You keep him unaware of everything, letting him believe you lie to him the whole time. If he knew, things would be different. "

Vayne considered his suggestion for a brief second before shaking her head negatively.

" If he knew, he would be proven an obstacle. He would do anything in his power to stop me, I know it."

He examined her cautiously, nodding in agreement.

" Keeping him in the dark is not the solution either. Not for him but for you. You get mentally and physically tortured by his attitude and everybody knows this is my job. " he smirked stroking her long black hair.

She managed a small smile at his comment, her gaze meeting his.

"You are right, it should be your job. " she replied, placing her head on his chest. He remained unmoving at the sudden gesture, keeping silent as she closed her eyes peacefully. For the first time in his life, he was mentally debating on how to react.

" Can you please hug me back?" she asked out of the blue catching him off guard for the second time.

" I know you are not able to feel and you don't care, but can you please act like you do? Just for tonight, it would mean a lot. I hope I'm not asking much. " she continued, placing her hand on his toned chest.

He let out a mocking sigh, wrapping his arms around her smaller form. Tears left her eyes as he did so.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. " she mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

The silence in the room gave him the chance to explore deeper into her soul. He was met with different displays of emotions, different images and experiences. Moments of his own life passed in front of his eyes as well, most of them blurry and incomplete since his human life was something he's been trying to forget.

" You know, I used to have similar problems with my wife as well when I was human. I kept stuff from her and she either got mad or disappointed. But at the end of the day, she would always come stronger and wiser out of every obstacle she faced. She was a warrior who never fell without a fight. Exactly like you. "

Her breathing paused for a brief second. Was he telling her his story? The one she's been dying to find out? Eager to hear the rest of it, she remained silent slightly lifting her gaze to meet his.

" Centuries ago, the Shadow Islands were not the same hell hole it is today. They were full of life, bright cities, children playing on the roads. But just like every other state of Valoran, the Islands had an 'underworld' as well.  
Crime was not something common there, but when it happened it would be a serious case. As you might imagine, I was the warden of the local prison back at the time. It was not an entertaining job but it helped me survive the middle class struggle. "

She watched him in awe as he was narrating his story, his eyes lost on the horizon outside the window.

" It sounds lonely. " she commented in a concerned way.

" I won't lie, love, it was. Until I met her..."

His voice trailed off at the last sentence, trying to bring the memories to the surface of his mind.

" I haven't forgotten the way I felt when I first saw her. Her elegance and grace were unmatchable. Her beauty incomparable. And those bright blue eyes; hard to forget. They held so many feelings in them. So much innocence and purity, waiting for the right man to break her. Overall, she was the 'object of desire' of a respectable amount of men and I happened to be one of them. "

Vayne was now sitting up straight with her legs folded on the bed facing him. Her eagerness and excitement were not a secret to Thresh. He purposely made a small pause, pretending to be in deep thought. Her impatience grew thin and got the best of her. She moved closer to him cocking her head to the side so as to catch a glimpse of him. He raised his eyebrows at the gesture, his eyes meeting hers.

" How do humans state this? Hm, I think it is something like 'curiosity killed the cat', right? "

She bit her lip at his teasing, nodding in agreement at his statement.

" I'm afraid I can't help it. I'm half human after all. Will you please continue? "

He smiled at her impatience, his gaze back to the landscape he was staring at earlier.

" Well, as I was saying, my whole world was spinning around her back at the time. I would occasionally meet her at public events or a prisoner execution, where the whole city would gather up to watch the event. Some other times she would visit me in prison, making my time there more pleasant. One thing led to the other and one day she came to my office confessing her feelings for me. A small affair was born after this, one of the few serious ones I've had in my human life. Everything seemed perfect, but it was also secret. "

She flinched at the last statement, a frown decorating her features.

" Why? Was she engaged or something? "

He smirked at the statement raising an eyebrow at her.

" Now I am offended. Do I seem like the kind of man who would steal someone's wife? "

It was Vayne's turn to raise her eyebrows, a small smile creeping on her lips.

" Technically yes. You have already done that, remember? "

He chuckled at the irony of his words, his gaze back to hers.

" I will not disagree. But I am still offended you think so low of me, love.  
Back to the story though, there was a much simpler reason I couldn't be with her in public. I was a warden, a middle class man or a 'commoner' as they used to call us. She was a noblewoman, a duchess to be exact. Back then, wealth determined not only classes but human relationships as well. But that didn't stop us from getting married in secret. Though, as you will find out later, nothing remains a secret for too long. And when everything surfaces, one has to face the consequences. "

His expression changed to a more serious one at this point of the story. Noticing his change of mood, Vayne remained silent letting him decide whether he would tell the rest of it or not. After 2 full minutes of silence, he began narrating once again.

" There was one person who knew about me and her. He has vowed to keep our secret and we were pleased with it at the time. The man was her older brother, a close member of her family. His word was valuable to her, so I complied and did not interfere at her family matters. But something told me I was mistaken and sadly I was proved right. So, one fateful day, I returned to our mansion eager to see her again after a long day at work. But she was nowhere to be seen. My instincts worked immediately, realising something was wrong. I sprinted my way towards the main square, hoping I would find her there. And I did. "

He paused, his eyes glowing neon green. She took a deep breath, unsure of what she would hear next, her mind wandering around many different options.

"She has been mercilessly beaten up, raped and tortured by mercenaries. A large pool of blood has formed under her dead body which hang by steel chains. On top of it all, there was a sign underneath her with the words 'prostitute' and 'disgrace' written over it with her blood.  
I have forced my feelings and my reaction out of my mind long ago though, but I can imagine it felt destructing to say the least. "

Vayne's breath was caught in her throat, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

" Thresh, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I-"

He hushed her placing a hand on her hair. She looked at him startled, a sad look over her face.

" Save it Vayne, these memories have stopped bothering me centuries ago. I'm not sure if the same goes to you though. I can tell I made you upset. Maybe I shouldn't continue. "

He finished examining her reactions. As he imagined, she raised her hand in protest and prepared to speak. He smiled at how obvious she was to him as he got to know her better. What a woman, he thought before returning to the story.

"Once my head was clear and I have completely processed what exactly happened, I sprinted towards her, releasing her from the chains. I don't remember if I felt anything else while holding her lifeless body, but I did feel rage, anger, betrayal. "

Her face twisted in confusion as the word 'betrayal' reached her ears.

" What do you mean by 'betrayal' ? Did her family..."

He nodded affirmatively continuing the story.

"Her brother exposed her marriage to the rest of the noble community and after a short meeting, they voted in favour of her execution. And mine as well. "  
he finished trying to concentrate on bringing the memory back to his head.

"They...hung you as well? " she asked horrified by the story's dark turn.

" No. Her father shot me on the spot the moment I released her from the chains. And that is the last memory I have from my human life. After this, everything fades to blackness. "

His story created a series of intriguing questions inside her mind, she was dying to get an answer to. He smiled at her reactions, making her look deep into his eyes.

" I can sense your conflict. Do you really want to know? "  
She violently shook her head affirmatively. After a small chuckle, he continued.

" My first memory as an undead being is waking up at the very spot my life has ended, a glowing green latern by my side. The moment I touched it I knew I was given a second chance. A chance to start anew. But after I closed one case I have left open. I felt limitless power running through my veins. A foreign feeling I didn't know if it was good or not at the time. Acting under the 'spell' of the artifact, I collected the chains that lay upon my wife's body and return to my mansion. After a few hours of work, my weapon was ready. Determined for not only revenge but also retribution, I picked up my scythe and my latern and visited her family's house. I remember that night as one of the best I've had in my life, both mortal and undead. "

He paused again, momentarily checking on Vayne only to realise her eagerness and impatience were still as fresh as they were at the beginning of the story. He smiled to himself, resuming the narration.

" I slaughtered them all, making sure to leave her brother last. He was already terrified watching the rest of his family being torn apart one by one. I believe he knew his fate would be by far worse, which actually was. "

"Wh-What did you do to him?" Vayne questioned, suspense getting the best of her.

Thresh laughed menacingly at the memory, lifting himself up from the bed. He walked towards his closet, pulling out a small box . He gave it to her with a smile, gesturing her to open it.  
She frowned knowing that nothing good was expecting her inside this box. And she was right. Her mouth hung open at the hideous sight and she brought her hand to her mouth to cover it. Her gaze was now on Thresh, staring at him wide eyed.

" Oh my god. " she managed to whisper after several moments of shock. She couldn't help but stare at the remains of the man's head covered in scars from Thresh's scythe, the word 'traitor' carved on his scalp.  
" What about the...rest of his body? " she asked stuttering.

Thresh grinned wildly the moment she brought up his favourite topic. Oh how he loved to talk about his job.

"It has been a feast for crows a while ago. "

She took a long breath, processing all the new information she received. After a few moments she calmed significantly, realising those actions were typical of Thresh. She shouldn't have expected something else from his twisted mastermind.

" I suppose your wife's family was only the beginning. "

He bit his lip out of joy and nodded his head affirmatively.

" You are getting the point now, love. I extinguished them all. I tortured them for days until they reached the point of numbness. Once they were not amusing to me anymore, I decapitated them, placing their heads on the central square, listing everything they have done to harm the community in pieces of wood written with their blood;the same way they treated _her_. I fed the rest of their bodies to my dogs and crows. The remaining bones were used to make several objects and artifacts I still have on my dungeon back home.  
But the biggest pleasure of all was when I tortured their souls. You see, the latern has proven to be a prison. A prison I was the warden of. The difference there was that I could treat my prisoners as I pleased. Keeping them in my latern I did not allow them to find peace. The thought alone satisfied me to no end, I won't deny. But I wanted them to suffer more than that; I wanted them to _pay_. Their souls are also the reason why I am able to have this scarier spectral form you see on the Rift. "

She stared at him intensely, taking in every word he said. After a few moments of thinking she decided she knew enough to satisfy her curiosity.

" Thank you for sharing your story with me. It means a lot more than you know. "

He nodded at her comment, taking a seat beside her.

" So, any comments? " he asked grinning maniacally as he studied her emotions.

" Actually, I have a question. "

He lifted an eyebrow gesturing her to continue.

" What was her name? "

He smiled at her innocent question, noticing her staring at him expectantly.

" Eleanor. Her name was Eleanor. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Oh dear, that was intense! Despite that though, I'd like to let you know about something odd that happened while writing the chapter. I know the theme song of this is supposed to be "Always Somewhere", the song that inspired me to write it. But in the process of writing, I happened to listen to Linkin Park's "Numb" and after this moment it officially became the "Thresh x Vayne" song mostly because its lyrics are something I imagine Vayne telling Thresh in soe kind of confrontation. I know lots of you are not familiar with this kind of music but I do tend to connect moments of my life with songs (I am THAT addicted to music xD). As a result, this chapter now has two theme songs! But either way, let's move on to your comments!

DarkStarVarus: Drama is usually what makes a story interesting to read. I personally hate stories who are too fluffy or just too emotionally surreal.

GlowingDoom: TF x Eve makes me happy too! As for Lucian, I feel like he had his reasons for treating Vayne like this. I mean, try to get in his shoes. You would be more than just pissed.

Cupcake Girl: Well isn't Ed Sheeran all about heartbreak? :D

NightBoosted3: Intimate Thresh x Vayne scenes? You mean...a hook-up? *blushes* I don't think so, I am literally bad at writing these stuff but I could try if there is high demand of it. (GOD PLEASE NO I WILL GO TO HELL IF I GET MYSELF TO IMAGINE THIS)

AndHisNameIsCena: Thresh x Vayne ain't over mate. You will see too much of them in the following chapters, I hope you won't get bored xD

iHookGirls: Screw you for trying to spoil my readers. :D But jk love you lots!

crazyLatern: There's definitely going to be a long lasting tension over the incident with Graves. We'll learn if she did sell her body to him or not in later chapters along with both men's actions once they find out. (*spoiler* :D *wink wink*) There will also be lots of low key shipping since the ships I love are just too many and I like to mention them once in a while!

Welp, I guess this is where I say goodbye for now! Will see you all again in Friday with a VERY tense Chapter 15!


	18. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hiya! Well, before we get to the chapter I have to apologise beforehand for the short length and the lack of action on this. I intended it to be kind of a "filler" chapter. Despite its nature though, it is a very important chapter which might or might not contain vital information and teasers concerning the future chapters. Let me also remind you that this Monday we got the 3rd Q&A of the story where the characters will try to answer any question regarding the plot, their attitude...anything! So, do not hesitate to ask them. I think I'm done here so I'd rather let you move to the story.

* * *

The past seven days passed like a century on Lucian's eyes. He hasn't heard of her since the night he confronted her and it was killing him inside. Only hours after the incident he understood he had crossed the line and he needed to apologise. But she was nowhere to be seen.  
Exiting his dorm for the first time in these seven days, he walked down the Demacian corridors, hoping he would find her there.

"You seem lost, Purifier. You know you are still on the Demacian quarters, right? "

He stopped on his tracks when the familiar voice reached his ears, a small smile appearing on his lips.

" Good evening to you too, Shyvana. "

The half dragon smiled back, flipping her fiery red hair to the side.

"Oh, where are my manners! Good evening, Lucian. "

He chuckled at her mocking tone, patting her back.

" Funny. And for your information, I am obviously not lost in my own quarters. I'm just searching for Vayne. Have you seen her around? "

Her eyes lit up playfully at the mention of the Night Hunter, not missing the chance to tease the poor man in front of her.

" Oh, of course you'd be looking for her. And yes, I have seen her, she is currently in the cafeteria. Go for it! "

His cheeks burned bright red as he processed the half dragon's teasing comments.

" Sometimes I wonder why does Jarvan like you. Nevermind, thank you for your help! "

Ignoring her protests at his comments, he walked straight to the cafeteria, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation.

[...]

He entered the café scanning the place in an attempt to spot her. A messy ponytail of long black hair and signature red glasses appeared on a quiet corner of the room, sipping on hot Ionian tea.

He approached her hesitantly, silently taking a seat next to her.

" Good evening, Vayne. " he awkwardly attempted to start the conversation.

She took off her glasses to look at him, her blue eyes cold like ice.

" Good evening, Lucian. How can I help you? "

Her tone was even colder than her eyes, making him gulp. He felt terrible, being aware he was the reason she was acting like this. Yet, her attitude did not entirely surprise him. It was common for her to be distant to everyone; but not to him. He had done something wrong there and he intended to fix it.

" I'd like to talk somewhere private, if that's okay with you. "

She showed no emotion as she was sipping on her tea, considering her options. Her mind wandered around the Warden's words: 'it doesn't affect just him, it affects you too' and with a stern glance she rose from her seat watching him repeat her moves instantly.

" Lead the way. "

* * *

The Institute's Gardens were exactly the right place to visit if anyone wished to stay alone and unseen. Aware of these facts, Lucian entered the gardens with his companion following closely on his tracks.  
He momentarily stole a glance from her, not a pleasant one. He held her stern gaze sighing in defeat.

" What do you want me to do, Vayne? What do I have to do to earn your trust? "

She stared at him surprised at his sudden outburst. She raised her hand in an attempt to speak but he cut her off instantly.

" Save it. I have gotten tired of excuses, I don't seek for more. The real reason I brought you here is to apologise about last week. I did not mean to offend you in any way, I hope you know that. Forgive me if I wasted your time."

He made a turn towards the exit but she stopped him before he got much further. Her gaze was fixed on his as she took a step closer, pulling him into a hug before closing her eyes. He returned the embrace, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

" Lucian..."

Vayne felt the familiar shivers from the last time reappearing, spreading all over her body. It only took a few seconds on his embrace to understand how much she has missed him.

" We can continue this somewhere else if you wish. " Vayne suggested breathlessly after the embrace broke. He smiled at her suggestion caressing her hair carefully.

" As much as I'd love to, my presence is also demanded on the Rift in about 10 minutes. Season 7 started, remember? "

She mockingly facepalmed at her own ignorance, chuckling slightly. Her reactions brought a smile on his face as he lead her out of the gardens to the main halls.

" I can't believe I forgot about it. I should probably check the schedule. I could be having matches as well. " she finished, making her way towards the main hall.

" I can bet on that. See you later tonight? "

A playful smile was drawn on her lips, answering to his statement.

" You can bet on that too. "

* * *

His day has passed quicker than expected. All the matches he was summoned at, held no interest for him whatsoever and on top of it all he was forced to attend this so called 'meeting' for the Champions.

" Even after all this time, there is still a hint of your human emotions torturing you. "

Thresh sighed in annoyance facing the source of the voice behind him.

" Evelynn dearest, aren't you aware of how angry I get when you sneak up on me like that? "

She waved him off and laughed ironically.

" I'm just saying that ever since she entered your life outside the Rift, you have changed. You used to be unapproachable and antisocial, even to us. And suddenly there is a woman who brings out what's left of your human side just like that. I'm not saying you are being sentimental. On the contrary, I believe she will drive you out of control. She's making you insane and don't forget...you already are. "

He laughed at her, not wanting to believe the truth Evelynn was stating.

" You are obsessing over her more and more each day. She will drive you mad and you will find yourself doing things you will regret. "

After this statement, he decided he's had enough. He was guilty for many things in his life, but regret was not one of them. He never regretted anything. For that he was sure.

" One thing I can assure you will never happen is me regretting my actions and choices. I am not 'obsessing', Evelynn. I just happen to want her soul real bad. I've never experimented with an undead's soul before and it intrigues me, that's all. "

She lifted an eyebrow, her crimson red eyes shining.

" So, everything is just a game to you? Whatever Thresh, I don't intend to argue with you. Just keep this conversation in mind. "

Thresh nodded confirming her words. She looked at him suspiciously but then shrugged and walked towards the exit. The last minute, she turned around to face him.

" Oh, one more thing. Me and Elise are going to the Champions meeting tonight and we will grab a beer after that. Wanna join us? "

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head in agreement.

" I will be there. I guess a little time away from those humans will do no harm. "

* * *

" Are you sure about this? "

The terror in her eyes did not seem to fade at his last words. She knew she was putting her beloved one in danger just by involving him in her plans, but this...This would be a real challenge for both of them.

" Vladimir, I am not in the mood for games. Please repeat what you just said. "

The blood mage sighed pouring some wine on his companion's glass. She drank it all at once, her nerves getting the best of her.

" Easy there, Vayne. You might be undead but your body is still vulnerable to human situations such as nausea. "

She glared at him not being in the mood for his lame attempts to joke.

" I will provide you with more of my blood, Vlad. Just explain in detail what you previously stated. "

He lifted his eyebrows impressed at how quickly she had pressed his buttons on her desperation. He could feel the agitation and the uneasiness flowing in her blood, the matter of discussion burning her inside.

" Since you are being so kind, I will put you out of your misery and explain the situation. "

She straightened herself on the seat at his words and poured herself some more wine.

" You see, Runeterra has been existing for a long long time. Millenia to be exact. Just like the animals, when people were created they were divided to families and species. Sometimes though, when different species breed they create a brand new one which is biologically unrepeatable. You, my dear, belong in this category. "

She groaned in annoyance at his blabbering, taking a sip of wine.

" Get to the point already. "

He smiled at her impatience and decided to mess with her a little.

" I'm getting there, woman. Stop being so impatient. You act like a human. "

Before she could protest at his mean comment, he continued his narration.

" So, as I was saying, you are an exceptional species of undead. In my own personal opinion, I consider you something like a vampire. You don't need blood to survive, like me, but the infinite strength, the unmatchable speed, the fact that you worship the night and despise the daylight; all these characteristics make you an upgraded version of a vampire, not dependant on blood, but on souls, and also twice as dangerous. No wonder why the Warden craves your soul so much.  
Now, my point is that for the rituals to begin, your soul has to be extracted carefully. If it doesn't happen correctly, not only you will fade to oblivion but the other soul will not be able to escape the latern as well. Worst case scenario, Senna will fade to oblivion with you. "

She put her head in her hands muttering curses under her breath. Vladimir remained silent, enjoying the view for a few seconds until she spoke up.

" What am I going to do? Since this is true, it means that both mine and Senna's fates are in the Warden's hands. How convenient for him."

He refilled their glasses with more wine in an attempt to calm her down and help the stress out of her head. His efforts were to no avail though.

"My opinion is that you should discuss about this with Thresh. Ensure that he is willing to take such responsibility. Because something tells me he will not risk losing your soul forever. "

She smiled slightly, finishing the last amount of wine left on the bottle. After that, she stood up heading to the exit of the hemomancer's room.

"You know Vlad, maybe in some parallel universe and under different circumstances, we could be friends. "

His gaze met hers immediately, amused by the comment. He chuckled silently, placing a hand under his chin pretending to think.

" I will not disagree. Maybe I'd sit and listen to you whine about how screwed up your life is voluntarily and not because I need your blood or anything similar. "

She scowled at his response searching for a proper comeback. Needless to say, she could find none.

" Thank you for your services, Vladimir. And for being...honest. "  
He nodded in response, putting out the fire from his fireplace.

" Anytime, Shauna. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Weird ending, I know. But as a diehard Vlad x Vayne shipper I couldn't resist on granting them a scene together. :( Don't forget there's a Q&A on Monday so you can ask whoever you want whatever you want! I bet they will be eager to answer all your questions (yeah, even Thresh!). Now, let's move to your comments!

crazyLatern: Glad you noticed Thresh's motives towards Vayne. Your description is exactly where I want their relationship to be based. It may or may not evolve slightly differently but I feel like it is a good way to start building something intriguing between them.

iHookGirls: Ah well, ya know...Thresh always has a reason for everything!

Cupcake Girl: You can bet on that! Thresh's backstory will be completely explained through flashbacks on future chapters.

Glowing Doom: Can't believe someone actually appreciated my (oh so bad) sense of humour. xD

DarkStarVarus: Truth is music has gotten me through a lot of shit, especially on my high school years and that's why I treasure it so much. As for your question, if Lucian and Vayne had a song to describe their relationship it would definitely be "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. The lyrics would be Vayne's POV and the video clip seems so similar to the story. I suggest you watch it if you want a better taste on how their relationship might evolve.

NightBoosted3: No, you are completely relevant. It is true that Eleanor means "light" and I totally used it on purpose. You know, she was his light and then it was taken away from him which resulted on him getting consumed by darkness. I may have put too much thought in it but almost everything I do or say stand for something. I tend to do that a lot tbh. xD

AndHisNameIsCena: Ugh well, sorry if I disappoint but Lucian will not leave the story for the sake of Thresh x Vayne. :( Besides, his role is vital and his character is about to get a LOT more interesting. I intend to focus on him in some chapters and the decisions he will have to make will define the path that the story will follow. ;)

See you on Monday w/ Q&A Vol 3 :D


	19. Q&A Vol 3

Author's Note: Omg I'm so late I'm sorry! I won't even try to explain myself I have no good excuse. :D Without further ado, let's head to the Q&A!

* * *

NightBoosted3: Thresh, is there a particular reason why you told Vayne everything about your past?

Thresh: Of course, summoner. Her soul is too deep to explore by those who always swim on the shallow end. But to explore the deepest abysses, one will need a reliable set of sails.

* * *

AndHisNameIsCena: Lucian why you such a dick to Vayne and literally everyone?

Lucian: I might have overreacted on my recent argument with Vayne but it does not imply that I do not care. As for everybody else, each receives what they deserve.

* * *

DarkStarVarus: I gotta ask Vayne how does she feel about the recent events and how they affected her.

Vayne: I suppose you are referring to everything that happened with both Lucian and Thresh lately. If this is the case, just know that as long as I settled things right with Lucian nothing else matters to me...for now.

* * *

Glowing Doom: But hey, let's ask Thresh: what are you up to for real?

Thresh: Well, I guess the less I reveal the more people will wonder.

* * *

Cupcake Girl: Hm, I wanna ask Vayne: Did you really forgive Lucian on 16 or you just did it because you had too much in your head and didn't wanna worry about that too?

Vayne: I did forgive him. Though, there is still a part of me that is hurt about how easy it seemed for him to accuse me like this.

* * *

iHookGirls: THRESH WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF BETWEEN YOU AND LUCIAN, VAYNE CHOSE HIM UNDER SOME CIRCUMSTANCES?

Thresh: Vayne is free to make the choice she wants, summoner. But she is not free to choose the consequences.

* * *

crazyLatern: Thresh. What do you think Vayne's effect on you is? I know that you know that (everyone knows, sheesh) you're already mad, so I doubt Evelynn's words are entirely accurate. But it's obvious that she does seem to... soften you up in a way. Is it purely because Vayne reminds you of Eleanor, or is it something else?

Thresh: You know love, I am just so delighted that there is someone who does not blindly put their trust in the Widowmaker's words. If I cared about what people like her think, I would be the prisoner and not the warden now, wouldn't I? But to answer your question, I don't think I can "soften" or "stiffen" up. I consider this a change that comes along with the time. I will admit she made quite the impact on my life. Adventure is something I have been longing for. But one would lose their purpose if they forgot where they came from;what made them the person they are today. So yes, the fact that she bears such resemblance to Eleanor is one of the "effects" she has on me, as you call it. She is a special ward, I give her that.

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: NightBoosted3 you are right, I didn;t answer you on the previous chapter, I'm sorry. I do tend to imagine Eleanor as Asami Sato from "The Legend of Korra" for some reason (weird much? :D). Hope this satisfied your curiosity!

I will see you again in Friday with ch 16! Swear I will be more punctual this time. :P


	20. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Double update today bc why the heck not? :D I'm on vacation after all, so I can now focus more on writing! In case you are not aware of what I mean by the double update, I did upload a Jhin one shot today and I'd be cool if you checked that out too! (Edit: I was informed there are some grammar errors in this. Please pay them no mind. I know they can be disturbing, especially for native speakers but I guess people like me tend to make such mistakes from time to time!) Now, about this story: This chapter is an introduction of a whole new adventure for our three protagonists which will affect each one of them in a different way. Things might be confusing in the beginning but I promise everything will be perfectly clear as the story progresses.

* * *

Since season 7 started, her days have been full given the fact that she was popular among her fellow marksmen. But not even her busy schedule could take her mind off of what was about to come. She hasn't found the courage to tell the Warden about it yet and it made this even harder for her.  
She needed someone to talk to; she needed advice. She sat on her bed analysing her options. Vladimir has already provided her with his advice and needless to say, it did not help. Thresh was always the one she would turn to, but at this very moment she couldn't tell him; not yet. And then there was Lucian. She mentally slapped herself for even considering that option, but after some more thinking it came down to the fact that she had no other choice.  
She cursed under her breath, wishing she had a female friend to help her at times like this. With a last sigh, she stepped out of her room making her way towards his. Before reaching for his door, she hesitated a bit, her steps becoming more uncertain. She walked down the hallway to the opposite direction of his room, reaching the Ionian quarters. She figured her favourite hot Ionian tea would calm her nerves and swallow her hesitation away.

"On your way to find the Triumvirate? If I were you, I would decide against that. "

The all familiar voice of a certain ninja made her stop dead in her tracks. His glowing red eyes scanned her behind the mask for any sign of emotion. He was not surprised when he found nothing. He knew the woman was able to keep her composure under any circumstances.

"Zed. I'm surprised to find you out in plain sight. But to answer to your statement, I was not seeking for the Kinkou ninjas. Should I? "

This time, she actually took him by surprise. Didn't she know? No, that was impossible. On the other hand, it was benefitting for him as well.

" We are at the Institute, Vayne. I have nothing to hide here. Aside from that though, I was about to have some tea with Syndra. I recommend you join us. She has been eager to see you lately. "

Vayne nodded affirmatively at his suggestion, unable to deny a cup of fresh tea. He gestured her to follow him, leading her to what Vayne assumed was the Dark Sovereign's room. The dark purple and violet decorations confirmed her suspicions, as she cautiously stepped inside the room.

" Welcome. I have been expecting you both. "

The dark menacing voice of the mage reached Vayne's ears sending shivers down her spine. This woman was as intimidating when talking as when she was fighting. She and Zed both took their seats on the floor while Syndra joined the table holding a tray with three cups of tea.

" I found her wandering around our hallway and thought she was here to find Shen or Karma. But apparently she doesn't know. " Zed explained to Syndra causing Vayne to flinch at his words. What didn't she know?

" Excuse me. Could one of you care to explain the matter I lack awareness to?"

Syndra closed her eyes deep in meditation for several seconds before she opened them again, a faint smile creeping on her lips.

" It was wise of you to lead her to us first, Master of Shadows. As for you my dear, there are some details I'd like to discuss with you. I suggest you spend the evening with us if you wish to know all the details. "

The Master of Shadows nodded beside her, his moves betraying nothing.

"This is about me and my powers, isn't it? "

Syndra and Zed both nodded in agreement.

"Not only that, Night Hunter. The ritual you wish to perform might affect the so called ' balance'. Be sure the Kinkou Order will try to interfere. They will not stop the procedure, but the ritual will be performed under their supervision and contribution which might be proven destructive for the outcome of it. "

Vayne shivered at Zed's words, the possibility of her plan going south because of the Kinkou frightening her.

" What can I do to avoid it?"

Zed straightened himself, glancing at Syndra once before speaking.

" That is easy. Me and my order can handle this. Consider yourself under the protection of the Order of Shadows. Under one condition. "

She blinked at him, his choice of words confusing her. She had a bad feeling about Zed's condition. And she was right.

" I am listening. "

The ninja took a deep breath and held her gaze intensely.

" You shall remain safe and sound at the end of the ritual. "

His words confused her even more and she gestured him to explain further.

"Syndra knows another way for the ritual to be performed which doesn't require your sacrifice. "

She blinked twice at the newfound facts. What was their point anyway?

" Why is my life so important to you? "

The ninja sighed in annoyance, her series of nonstop questions getting to his nerves.

" Woman, do you realise how much power your body and soul holds? We would not let such a weapon go to waste because of your bad decisions. "

Vayne nodded ironically and took a sip from her tea, her tone mocking towards the two.

"So, this is what it's all about. I'm sorry if this upsets you but I will not let anybody use my super destructive powers as a weapon. I am nobody's pawn. "

It was Syndra's turn to talk now as she moved a few inches closer to her.

" Vayne, dear. You have willingly defined yourself as a pawn from the moment you signed up as a member of the Institute. What do you think is your role here exactly? What were you your whole life? A pawn to everyone. The people who raised you, the Demacian royalty, your own family; everyone. You are no different than us though. Me and Zed used to be pawns of the system as well. That's until we decided to not let anyone suppress our true potential. It was at this moment that we felt truly powerful. We felt alive. "

Zed nodded confirming her words. Syndra's words were terribly correct and Vayne couldn't help but consider the option her and Zed were giving her.

" That was an interesting proposal, Syndra I will consider it. But first I need to talk to the Kinkou as well. I have to know their opinion about my situation. The last thing I want to do right now is make enemies such as Shen, Akali and Kennen. "

Zed raised his hand to protest before Syndra stopped him, her calm and collected aura keeping him restrained.

" As you wish, Vayne. Although I shall warn you. When it comes to the Kinkou, balance means more to them than any human life. Even if they are your...loved ones. Be careful around them."

Vayne bowed her head as she rose from her seat gathering up her stuff from the floor.

" Thank you for the tea and for the advice. Have a good evening, both. "

She walked towards the exit of the Dark Sovereign's room, stealing one last glance of the couple. Syndra was waving goodbye when Zed just nodded.

She let out a desperate breath she's been holding this whole time, leaning against the door.  
After regaining her composure, she walked towards the main Ionian corridor. She waved hello at several Champions passing next to her, noticing a tiny furball of lightning among them. She smiled to herself as the Yordle approached her.

" Vayne! You came to see Shen, right? " he asked with his signature pitched voice. She held back a giggle at his tone, the small creature by far entertaining to her.

" Yes, I wanted to see Shen as soon as possible. "

His eyes softened, the amount of energy he has consumed starting to fade momentarily before coming back to him in an instant.

" He's been eager to see you too. Him and Akali haven't stopped talking about you. "

She was not surprised given her 'secret' has been exposed to lots of people from the Institute. It was a matter of time before the Triumvirate would find out. And a matter of time before Lucian found out as well.

" Lead the way, Kennen. "

He flashed a mischievous smile at her, his tiny body encircled by lightning.

" Hope you'll be able to catch up. "

* * *

"Congratulations Lucian. Thanks to you we had a strong laning phase and it gave us the ability to dominate late game. "

Lucian smiled at the ethereal form of Janna praising him about the match they had just won.

" I have to admit, we owe this win to the bot lane. " Ekko added praising the pair.

" So, the jungler does not exist this game? " Vi fake pouted, the room instantly filled with laughter.

" Screw you Vi, all you did was camp bot lane because Jinx was the enemy adc. " Yasuo hissed, his wounds from the duels with Riven still healing.

" Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't want to ruin your little date with the Noxian. Next time I'm just going to be a third wheel! " Vi answers mocking the samurai whose cheeks have turned a bright shade of red.

" Like I said, screw you Vi. I'm leaving now. I heard Vayne visited the Ionian quarters for some tea and I have been meaning to meet with her. Happen to know the reason she's here, Lucian? "

The marksman blinked in confusion. He knew the Night Hunter was secretive about many things but her friendships was not one of them.

" I wish I knew. Haven't had the chance to see her much since the season started. We are both being picked quite often. "

Ekko grinned smugly at this, not missing the chance to tease the man.

"Come on, not even at nights? "

Several 'ohhs' and ' ahhs' filled the room once again, the rest of the Champions teasing him as well.

" Whatever guys, see you later. " Lucian muttered quickly exiting the summoning platform out of shame.

His exhaustion soon took a toll on him and he decided he needed a drink. Making his way to Gragas' bar, he spotted a fellow marksman walking his way.

" Lucian, hey! I happened to watch your previous match. Great job there. "

He smiled at the small figure of the Bundle gunner staring up at him.

" Thank you Tristana. Are you heading to Gragas' bar? "

The Yordle nodded enthusiastically walking alongside him.

" Yeah, and I could use some company. And...some guy advice. "

His eyes lit up at the comment, well aware about the feud Rumble and Teemo had over her.

" I guess I can help. Follow me little one. The first round is on me. "

* * *

Shen's room looked exactly like the way she imagined it. Poor on decorations and eye candy. It almost looked like the training grounds the Champions used to train themselves.

"Sit down here and they will arrive soon. Meanwhile, how can I entertain you? "

Vayne smiled at the Yordle's hostility and placed a delicate hand on his fur, caressing it softly. Kennen's ears twitched in excitement as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

" I am officially impressed by your excitement. Not much experience around females I suppose. "

The Yordle sighed deep in embarrassment.

" The only female I've been close to growing up is Akali. But she has never treated me like...this. I was nothing but a soldier to the Kinkou. "

Vayne felt sympathy for the Yordle not having felt some amount of love in his life. But then again, had she? This was about to change though. She carefully lifted the Yordle from his seat, bringing him to her lap. He stood frozen in shock as she petted his head with her soft delicate touch. Kennen closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling she was providing him.

" Someone would assume you are off duty at the moment, Heart of the Tempest. "

The Yordle's eyes shot open in terror and in milliseconds he was standing up still with his head bowed in embarrassment.

" Please forgive me Eye of the Twilight. I-"

He was cut off by Vayne's index finger on his lips.

" Shen...Akali...it's good to see you guys. But I don't see the reason why Kennen here should consider me as a 'duty'. So typically he's off duty, isn't he? "

Akali's features twisted in annoyance while Shen remained stoic under his mask. An awkward tension filled the room until Akali spoke.

" A ninja is never off duty. Kennen of all people should be aware of this. "

Vayne's brows furrowed in frustration. If she could hit Akali in the face right now, she would.

" Akali is right, Night Hunter. We are never off duty, especially us three. We can't afford being emotional and having breaks. It's a part of our job. But this is not the point right now. Please, have a seat. "

Vayne complied, not leaving Kennen slip away from her embrace as she keeps him seated on her lap caressing his fur. The Yordle tried to take the seat next to her but Vayne's warning gaze and a nod from Shen made him stay in her arms.

" Tell me Eye of the Twilight, how can I help you? "

Shen lifted his mask slightly above his lips, taking a sip from his tea before answering.

" The real question is how can we help you. I have made a detailed plan but I need to offer a piece of advice before moving to it. "

Vayne's face twisted in confusion, gesturing him to move on.

" My advice is simple. Simple but effective. Do not trust Zed and Syndra. I know you visited them recently. I am also aware about the offer they made. Whatever you decide, please keep the balance in mind. "

Vayne lifted an eyebrow at him, taking a sip from her tea as well.

" How do you even know? "

Kennen immediately raised his head looking at her. When she noticed him back, he replied.

" The Eye of the Twilight can see it all. He knew everything about you since the very moment you found that book. "

Vayne stiffened at this, the possibility of the Kinkou knowing too much frightening her.

" Okay. If that is the case, what do you want me to do? "

Shen straightened himself clearing his throat.

" The process is not simple. To retain the balance, you have to give as much as you take. In your case, you are doing it right. It is a soul for a soul. But there is a small detail that both the Warden and the hemomancer did not reveal about the ritual. "

Vayne's expression turned to a horrified one. How could they hide things from her? Then again, she was not surprised. Both of them were her enemies after all.

" What is it that I don't know? "

Shen looked at Akali, gesturing her to explain. She met the Night Hunter's intense gaze and she spoke.

" There is a high possibility that if the ritual is successful, the other soul might inherit your powers. The book is magical and it has a mind on its own. It might not keep your powers locked inside. You were born to destroy, Vayne. If you let us help you, you will die knowing you extinguished one more evil creature and contributed into preserving the balance."

Vayne held her stern gaze to Akali as she thought about her words.

"Until the time of the ritual comes, you will need someone to guard you. I will make sure to send one of my finest ninjas. "

Vayne raised her hand in objection, eyeing the small figure on her lap before speaking.

" I want Kennen to be my guard. "

Both Shen and Kennen blinked at her words, the latter opening his mouth to speak before the Demacian cut him off.

" My daily life is moving fast and I want someone who can catch up to my rhythms. "

Shen and Akali looked at each other before nodding.

" Very well. Your wish shall be respected Lady Vayne. The Heart of the Tempest is officially your guard for your remaining days. "

Vayne and Kennen smiled at each other before exiting the room with a bow.  
Walking towards the Demacian corridors, Kennen grabbed her hand with his smaller one squeezing it.

" You make me happy, Vayne. Thank you. "

She smiled at him, lifting him on her arms. His beige fur turned a shade of pink when she playfully pinched his nose.

" You make me happy too, you little furball. Now let's get some sleep. My bed is big enough for both of us. "

The Yordle's breath caught in his throat at her words.

"Vayne I..."

She eyed him playfully before caressing his head once more.

" Don't worry, I don't bite. I just want some company since..."

Her voice trailed off at the last words, her mind wandering to the handsome man with the chocolate skin and the tender attitude.

" You haven't seen Lucian much lately, have you? " Kennen asked meeting his gaze with hers.

" Season 7 has made both of us busy. I miss his company quite a lot though. I miss Thresh's company too as weird as it sounds. "

The Yordle sighed putting a tiny hand on her cheek.

" Then it's a good thing you are stuck with a weird ninja Yordle for the rest of your life...literally! "

Vayne laughed loudly unlocking the door and jumping on the bed with the Yordle in her arms.

" Let's sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Aye! I don't think anyone expected our favourite ninjas to get involved in Vayne's mission, did you? :D Aside from that though, I shall warn that the following two chapters will lack action but will be significant parts to the storyline and they way it progresses will be determined by them. :) That's quite enough of my talking though, so let's head to your comments!

iHookGirls: It WAS meant to be threatening you dumbass. :D :D

DarkStarVarus: Thank you, that means a lot. :)

GlowingDoom: But...but...:( Nevermind. :( :(

Cupcake Girl: Hahaha ikr :D

NightBoosted3: Glad you did! Hope it helps you visualise the rest of the story better. ;)

AndHisNameIsCena: Thank you!

crazyLatern: I would lie if I said that answer wasn't related to what we were talking about. :D It refers to more than that though, you will see. :D Thanks for always being supportive! 3 :D

And that's all folks! See you again on Monday. :D

P.S: Since I am on vacation and have plenty of time free, I will start taking requests for one shots or drabbles about certain champions or pairings you might want to see me writing. I cannot guarantee I will keep them in character since I'm completely inexperienced with some but I will try my best! :D


	21. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey! Here I am again with a brand new chapter (lacks action but it is kind of a more "soothing" part of the story before some real sh*t begin)! I also want to let you know I will be publishing a Varus one shot requested by DarkStarVarus in a week or so. I know it is a long time but this character is something totally new to me and even though I've been doing my research the whole weekend I'm nowhere near on figuring out how am I supposed to write this guy xD Hopefully with some more research and inspiration, this shot will be complete! That was all, I guess, so let's move to the story!

* * *

"Come on, Thresh. It will be fun I promise. "

The Warden scoffed at the Spider Queen's comment turning his back on her while placing his artifacts on the shelves in the right order.

" I have more urgent matters to attend to, Elise. Besides, I have graced you and Evelynn with my presence to your 'night outs' more than once. Tonight I wish to be alone. "

Elise nodded walking towards the exit.

" You know where to find us if you change your mind. "

The door closed behind her and he got back to his previous activities once again. His scythe felt clean and sharp as ever when he finished cleaning it. He placed it next to his latern and sat in his chair deep in thought. His last days have been rather uneventful. No sign of Lucian or his precious Night Hunter, not even on the Rift. He missed the action and the thrill she brought in his life, he really did. For some reason, he felt the urge to see her again, or rather mess with her a little bit more.

So, in a matter of seconds, he switched to his human form putting on a dark robe with a hood walking outside his dorm to the Demacian quarters. He easily found her door, the room being a common destination for him. He knocked once and the door opened slightly. But instead of the slender form of the Night Hunter, he was met with a pair of silver eyes and beige fur standing at least 3 feet shorter than him.  
The Yordle's eyes narrowed in recognition taking a step closer to the spectre.

" What do you want, Thresh? "

The Warden smiled slyly at the smaller ninja taking off his hood.

" Step aside, ninja. Me and Lady Vayne need to chat about a few things. "

The ninja remained in his position unmoving though, blocking the entrance.

" I don't think so. She's actually not very pleased with you at the moment. "

A delicate hand on his fur paused his actions, both males directing their gaze to her.

" It's okay Kennen. Please leave us alone for a couple of hours. "

The ninja complied bowing his head to the woman before throwing a stern glance to Thresh and sprint away.

"Come in, Warden. "

He shot her a knowing smirk before walking past her inside the room. She let out a small sigh closing the door behind her.

" I heard the Order of the Shadows and the Kinkou ninjas got involved in your mission. Is it true? "

Vayne sat on her bed putting her head in her hands. He sat beside her observing her actions without making any sound.

" What am I supposed to do? The news are spreading faster than I expected. It will not take long until Lucian finds out. "

Thresh groaned at the woman's priorities, silently judging her at how blind her feelings made her.

" Love, that should be the last of your concerns. You should realise that if the Kinkou Order interferes in the process, your soul's fate might not be proven so bright. But if you take Zed and Syndra's offer you will not manage to fulfil your promise to me. Be aware I will not back down from taking what's rightfully mine. One way or another. "

She stared at him for a second weighing her options. Zed and the Order of Shadows provided her with protection but could she really trust him and Syndra?  
On the other hand, the Kinkou Order offered her one of its best ninjas and the satisfaction that everything will roll in favour of the balance. But what they couldn't offer her was certainty. The certainty that the man in front of her offered.

" Thresh...I was not planning on forfeiting my promise to you. I just don't want to involve others to this. It is too dangerous and I am afraid I will harm them. "

His fingers ghosted in her hair comforting her.

" Everything will roll according to plan if you let me do it my way. It is time to choose your side, love. Choose wisely. "

She closed her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. She didn't know for how much longer she could deal with all these.

" You know, there are some things I rarely even say in my life. But in this case, I say it and I do believe it. I wish I could just die on the spot. "

Thresh's face held a hint of amusement at her desperation. He couldn't help but enjoy her mental suffering, as much as he didn't want to show her. All those feelings she beheld would be the perfect item of what he had in store for her next. There was a time when he wanted her soul to be clear and calm. This belonged to the past though. The woman standing in front of him was not the same woman who came to find him at the Shadow Islands. No, this woman was different. Braver, stronger, wiser. And the stronger she became the more his desire to break her increased.

" The truth is, I would love nothing more than to kill you on the spot and claim your soul for the eternity. But I have made an agreement and I intend to keep it. Besides, this is an excuse for me to watch Lucian suffer further. "

Vayne's eyes narrowed at the Warden's rude mention of Lucian. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding his gaze.  
His already amused mood only brightened as he knowingly touched the most sensitive subject.

" Sometimes I wonder why do I even have conversations with you. What is your problem anyway? "

Thresh lifted his eyebrows in question, pretending to be offended by her words.

"Not something specific. I just have a feeling that he will ruin my plans. "

Vayne laughed at this, the bittersweet feeling this man was giving her always present.

"You are forgetting something, Thresh. He doesn't know. And he will remain unaware of everything until it's all over. But when the time comes, I suggest you drop the Institute and run far away. Because he will hunt you and he will kill you. "

Thresh couldn't hold back a chuckle at her words. Her concern clearly amused him.

" Let him. My day would be far from entertaining if I did not have another human plaything for some decades. "

She blinked twice processing what he had just said. Her glare was piercing like daggers, challenging him to say more. He just shrugged smiling at her in a fake innocent way. His human features would normally be an excellent tool of deception for him to use. His various expressions were nothing new to her though. She had memorised every single moment they've had for the last few months. Her conclusion was that he was sick beyond imagination. But a small part of her couldn't get enough of it.

" I don't think I have met anybody more cunning and twisted than you are. "

He bit his lip in excitement, her words music to his ears.

" To say I am flattered would be an understatement, love. "

She huffed waving him off instantly. What was wrong with him?  
She has been asking herself this question quite a lot lately. Before she could manage to answer though, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ugh, that must be Kennen. He probably forgot something. Come in!"

The door flew open after a few seconds. Instead of the tiny form of the ninja though, she came face to face with her very best friend standing in her doorway.

" Vayne, glad I found you. I wanted to talk to yo-"

His words were paused when he scanned the room and found the Warden standing behind her. He narrowed his eyes shooting him various death glares.

" What are YOU doing here?" Lucian addressed in an openly rude way.

Thresh shot him a smirk as he walked to the exit of the room.

" Nothing much, just one of my daily visits. But nevermind, I was just leaving. See you soon, love. "

Lucian remained silent for several seconds as the Warden closed the door behind him, before she took a step closer, placing her hands around his neck.

" Don't let him mess with your head. You tend to do that quite frequently. "

His warm brown eyes locked with hers as his hand travelled on circles behind her back.

" I could say the same for you. You seem to do that 'quite frequently'. But nevermind, that is not the reason I am here for. "

She gestured him to continue and explain as she took a seat on the bed, him following shortly after.

" Well, I am meeting up with Yasuo and Riven later tonight and I figured you wouldn't say no to your favourite Ionian tea. "

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and the fact that he remembered such small details about her.

"Consider this a date. I just have to inform Kennen about this. "  
Lucian stared at her confused, her relationship with the tiny ninja not known to him.

" Kennen? I don't understand. "

Another obstacle showed itself in the way and she wondered for how long would she be able to do this. She had to lie to him; again. A high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts showing himself on her front door.

"Did you call me Lady Vayne? Is the Warden gone already? "

She walked towards him, lifting him in her arms carefully. Stroking his fur for a while she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

" Ugh, I missed you! And don't worry about the Warden, he left a while ago. "

He smiled at her scanning the room to spot Lucian waving at him.

" Hello Lucian! Do you guys need some alone time? "

They exchanged looks before Vayne answered.

" We were planning on going out for some tea with Yasuo and Riven, if that's okay with you. "

Before the Yordle could reply though, Lucian raised his hand voicing his inner conflict.

" Kennen, if I may ask, what is exactly your business here? "

The ninja noticed his female friend starting to stiffen out of anxiety and fear. He put a reassuring hand on her leg before speaking.

" She is a part of my training. Shen's idea as you can imagine. He told me that if there is one who could teach me how to be both stealth and dominant on both the Rift and real life battles, it's her. "

Vayne tried to hold back a sigh of relief, making a mental note to thank the Yordle later for covering her up so effectively.

" I am not surprised. Shen is a wise man. He's always right. Hope you've learned one thing or two from her, Kennen. "

Lucian said ruffling his fur in a playful way.

" Would you both stop? I'm not a freaking pet! "

Vayne and Lucian shared a laugh before they both gathered up their stuff.

" Well, we'll get going now. If I need anything where do I find you? "

Kennen thought about it for a while before making up his mind.

" I'll be with Shen and Akali. You know where. "

She petted his head once again before dragging Lucian away with her.

" See you later tonight! "

* * *

Yasuo's room was not something extraordinary for the Ionian standards. Everything was plain white, except from his katana hanging from the wall. On the center of the room there was a low oval shaped table where Yasuo and Riven were sitting. Vayne made her way towards them, her friend following shortly behind.

" Guys! I was starting to think you couldn't make it. Here, have a seat. "

The pair followed Yasuo's instructions as they both sat on the floor next to each other, a cup of tea was placed in front of them. Vayne inhaled the flavourful hot steam emitting from her cup with a smile. She immediately realised how well prepared it was.

" I am still wondering how the heck you like this thing, Vayne. It's just hot water with fucking herbs on it. "

Vayne laughed at Riven's comment taking a sip from her drink.

" It is not just herbs with water, Riven. Tea is a form of culture itself. I did not expect a Noxian to be familiar with civilisation and culture though. " Vayne teased earning a glare from Riven.  
Yasuo gave her a silent thumbs up, quickly returning to his previous place as Riven turned to look at him.

" Come on, ladies. There is no need for political references. We are here to spend a nice evening, right? "

The rest of them nodded at Yasuo's words and he immediately continued.

" The real reason I called you here though was to ask you about Snowdown. "

Vayne listened to him confused. What was so special about Snowdown?

" What about it? " she finally asked earning the samurai's attention.

"You remember the event the Institute holds for the Champions every Snowdown, right? Well this year, me and Riven have been chosen to be the hosts but we are not aware of how to organise such a formal event. We were hoping that a certain noblewoman would show us how it's done. " he said raising his eyebrows in expectation. Riven nodded beside him, a pleading look in her eyes.

" Yasuo, Riven. I respect that you came to me for help but I'm not really into all those fancy events. I rarely even attended them. Why didn't you turn to the Crownguard siblings, Fiora Laurent or Prince Jarvan IV himself? "

It was Riven's turn to speak, her tone not a pleasant one.

" I would not go anywhere near the Crownguard siblings. Not even dead. I mean, I have nothing against Garen, he's a great man. But this pretty little twat of a sister who's always beside him just gets to my nerves. "

Vayne and Lucian laughed at her reaction, reminding them of Fiora's identical one some months earlier at the ship.

" What about Fiora though? I can guarantee she will be a valuable help. "

Yasuo shook his head at Lucian's words, a bitter look on his face.

" I tried to speak to her, I really did. But this woman is unbelievably snobbish. She refused to even look at me. "

Vayne smiled sadly putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Lucian on the other hand laughed at his ignorance not missing a chance to tease him.

" Why does it come as such a surprise to you? We've known Fiora for years. Her reaction was expected. Especially towards you. "

Yasuo grimaced at the thought of the woman's attitude taking a sip from his tea.

" Oh well, since I seem like I have no other choice, I will help you with everything. Will you join Lucian? "

The man nodded at her words turning towards the pair.

" So, Yasuo, when do we start? "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Aye, let me explain the final scene. It is not associated with the rest of the story and it definitely doesn't affect it in any way. It was something like an "introduction" to a Christmas Special one shot I was planning on publishing on December 25th. I am quite insecure on writing someone like Thresh, for example, on a Snowdown event but I guess I would give it my best. I have started writing several scenes I had in mind but I don't know if it is worth publishing since it won't be directly associated with the plot of the main story. You can tell me your opinion on whether you'd like to see something like this published or I should just stick to the main plot without any kinds of spin-offs. With that in mind, let's read your comments:

iHookGirls: I don't know if I will continue the Jhin one. I was planning on writing Jhin in the future but I'd like the first chapter to be something close to an introduction and not jump in straight to the point of the story. I could use Jhin and Arwen as the main characters though. :D But for now, I'd like to finish this particular story before starting to write anything else.

crazyLatern: Kennen is kind of my favourite part in this story! I adore the Yordles and writing this guy was pretty pleasant to me. :P But, you know...ninjas can only bring trouble with them!

AndHisNameIsCena: Zed vs Shen? Hm, probably but it would be on the very last chapters!

CupcakeGirl: So basically, here's what is going on. The Triumvirate don't have any intention on interfering on Vayne's personal decision to sacrifice herself as long as it keeps the balance intact. Zed and Syndra basically don't give a damn about balance. :D Lorewise, Syndra's main goal is to vanish anybody with the intention of supressing her true potential and powers. For that, she needs a damn strong army which Zed provides at some rate. Vayne basically became her target after she found out how powerful she actually is. Syndra needs "pawns" or "soldiers" , let's say, like Vayne to fulfil her purpose. Same goes for Zed, since he's building an army of his own. I hope I was helpful enough. Sorry if I didn't make all of these clear on the previous chapters!

NightBoosted3: There will be lots of Kennen for the rest, ugh, 4 chapters or so I think? Hope it is enough for you. :D

Glowing Doom: Well, this chapter he was kinda effective on covering Vayne's sh*t up, wasn't he? :D

DarkStarVarus: Like I said on the first Author's Note, I already consider writing about the characters you asked for. It is just kind of hard since Varus is just too much of a tragic character to try and keep some balance i the story. Hope it won't turn out too sad or too angsty. :(

I think I'm done here. I'll see you on Friday with Chapter 18 and possibly Sunday 25th December with the Christmas Special shot. :3


	22. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey! Remember when I told you some real sh*t are about to come? Well fasten your seat belts cause things are about to get as weird and complicated as it could get. And guess who's gonna pay for it all...our dearest Vayne of course! I don't plan on spoiling the next 5 chapters or so to this A/N though so I'll just let you read the story and figure out on your own. :D

* * *

The Institute cafeteria was quite empty so early in the morning but she preferred it that way. Apparently, so did her companion. She chuckled loudly at the Yordle's image. The large mug of hot chocolate was covering his entire face, drops of the drink dripping down his fur.

" Hey! What's so funny? "

Vayne giggled again at his confusion and took out a small round mirror from her bag. She brought it up in front of his face to show him his form.  
The ninja's eyes widened in embarrassment quickly picking up a napkin to remove the chocolate stains from his face. He tried wiping it off but all he did was to mess it up even more, transforming his golden beige fur into a maroon mess.

" What kind of dark sorcery is this? Do people in Demacia actually drink this thing? "

Vayne's laughter did far from dying down at his last statement.

" To get your facts right, this is actually a Freljordian drink. But yes, people in Demacia enjoy this a lot. "

He was about to protest until a familiar voice interrupted them.

" Don't be deceived into liking this poor excuse of a drink, Kennen. Not every Demacian enjoys this. It's just the noble ones. "

Both parties turned their heads smiling at the form of the dark skinned marksman petting the ninja's head.

" I can tell. This drink must be made out of freaking lava or something. "

Vayne huffed at Kennen and Lucian's 'conspiracy' against the drink waving them both off.

"You guys don't know how to enjoy a first class drink. Nevermind, I will not go against your little alliance. Lucian, will you join the table? "

He shook his head negatively giving her an apologetic look.

" I'd love to but I'm heading to a match. And apparently you are our top lane Kennen so you'd better follow me. "

She regarded the two in disbelief taking a sip from her drink.

" Who's got matches so early in the morning? "

Lucian and Kennen sighed looking at one another.

" Placements. Season 7 placement ranked games. " they said in unison as the ninja shot up from his seat sprinting towards the summoning platform. Lucian followed shortly after waving goodbye before disappearing through the blue summoning light. She sighed heading out from the café walking through the main hall. Several Champions and Summoners greeted her as she walked past them.  
She momentarily paused her walking, stopping in front of the Shadow Islands quarters. She was drawn inside by some unknown 'force'. She didn't know what it was but her instincts told her to follow it anyway. Her feet took her in front of a well known room. and her hands dropped to her sides in despair. Why out of all people had to be him?  
She slowly pushed the door only to find out it was already open. Her suspicions grew bigger knowing the Warden well enough to be sure he was not the one to leave his door open, not even on purpose. Brushing any hesitation off her mind she entered the room loading her crossbow. She hid in the shadows observing her surroundings. The room was empty and lifeless, except for the Warden's glowing green latern standing out in the middle of the room. She carefully approached it inspecting it. Desperate cries and pleas reached her ears and she frowned at the thought of Thresh torturing each and every one of them.

" _Come closer..._ "

Vayne froze on the spot when she heard a warm female voice calling at her. She squinted her eyes peeking inside the artifact, her breath caught in her throat.

" Senna? "

The neon green human formed substance smiled weakly at her, her eyes betraying agony and pain.

" _Run, Vayne! Leave while you still have time. And remember; don't trust him. Whatever you do, don't trust him._ "

Her ethereal voice grew terrified as she looked behind Vayne's shoulder.

" _Run!_ "

A quick snap of fingers made the glowing green soul of the woman dissolve into millions of pieces. Vayne turned around horrified, her heart skipping several beats as she locked her gaze with his.

" **Dear Lord, what have you done?!** "

* * *

" This is unacceptable. We are sitting here drinking tea while she's one step closer to her demise every day passing. I demand you let me and my Order handle this. "

She listened to him indifferently sipping on her warm tea. He sat opposite of her in silence, staring at her intensely expecting a positive answer.

" Worry not my love. She is safe, I have made sure of that. A special guest will be arriving in a few minutes to inform you about the second phase of our plan. "

The ninja remained silent keeping his inner conflict to himself. He knew it would not be wise of him to upset her. But she already knew. He was not aware of how easy it was for her to invade even the deepest parts of his mind.

" Syndra. You asked to see me? "

A smile crept on her lips at the sound of her guest's elegant voice. She stood up to greet him followed by Zed whose look of surprise was well hidden behind his mask.

" Vladimir, it was about time. Please have a seat. "

The blood mage greeted the pair with a bow of his head.

"Unfortunately, my schedule is pretty busy due to the Institute's season change. Therefore I will not be able to sit and enjoy tea with you. So tell me dear Syndra, what are you willing to provide in exchange for my help? "

Syndra thought about it for a while before the so far quiet ninja spoke up.

" This shall be debated after I get informed about the kind of help you offer. "

Vladimir's plain white irises fell to the ninja who crossed his arms in front of his chest waiting for his answer.

" Master of Shadows, the matter is simple. Shauna Vayne will keep refusing to cooperate with you unless you take advantage of her human side. "  
Zed nodded gesturing him to continue.

" You see, what makes humans weaker than us is not just the physical power and the mortality. The prime reason they are weaker is because they feel. Some feelings are simple, some others more complicated. One out of the latter category is love. I suggest you use that feeling of hers to your advantage. "

Syndra gave a nod of approval to Zed at the mage's words. It was all he needed to be interested in their plan.

"Although I should probably be scolding you for referring to each and every human as a weakling, do tell me, how can I achieve this? "

The hemomancer stood up heading towards the door.

"Follow me. I will have to show you. "

[...]

He walked down the main corridor of the Institute up to the spectator's room. He opened the door for them to go in and he followed right after. Once they were inside he led them to the giant glass windows where the Summoner's Rift could be seen.

"We are here to watch a game? What kind of joke is this? "

Vladimir shook his head negatively noticing Zed's irritated tone.

" We are here so I can introduce you to our man of interest. "

Zed scanned the Rift narrowing his eyes when spotting Shen on the blue team.

"I hope you are not referring to...him. "

Syndra suddenly laughed; being silent this whole time tiring her.

" Aren't you aware of the Night Hunter's love interest? Half the Institute knows. "

Zed huffed in annoyance he himself also getting tired from all this babbling.

" Could one of you get to the point? I am starting to get pissed. "

Vladimir and Syndra looked at each other before the latter spoke up.

" Have you ever thought what would happen if Lucian found out about Vayne's plan way before it gets executed?  
Chaos. Chaos would happen. What me and Vlad thought is that the Purifier could be proven a very useful ally and weapon against this mission. He would do anything to keep her alive, even form a secret alliance with us."

The blood mage nodded in approval waiting for the ninja's opinion.  
Zed remained silent for a while weighing his options. It was indeed a good plan but retrieving this man as an ally would not be a simple task.

" And how do you plan on accomplishing this? As far as I'm concerned, he hates your guts Vladimir. Syndra does not have any further association with him as well. "

Vladimir nodded his gaze on the Rift watching the teamfights.

" That is true, indeed. But I happen to know somebody he would talk to. "

* * *

The look of terror and sheer fright did not leave her features as she stared inside the latern for the last two minutes. The thought of something bad happening to Lucian's only source of happiness was burning inside her mind like fire.

" Thresh...tell me you didn't do it. "

His features formed a smile as he slowly walked towards her. He stopped inches away from her face wiping away some of the tears forming in her eyes. Oh, how he loved to break her more and more each day.

" What if I _did_? " he asked teasing her a little bit more.

She could tell he was having a great time shattering her to pieces and she wouldn't let him have it. At least that's what she tried to do. Her frustration managed to get the best of her though as she let her hands fall to her sides out of despair. She sighed on defeat sitting on his bed with her head on her hands. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She just sat there in silence numb of any feeling. After a few seconds she spoke.

" Isn't this the point where you get rid of me because I don't amuse you anymore? "

Her statement took him by surprise to say the least. He did not expect her to understand and read her own soul's numbness so easily.

"One thing you should always know is that no matter what happens, you will never fail to amuse me. ** _Ever_**. But in all seriousness calm down, love. Nothing bad happened to her. She was just talking too much and I had to silence her. "

Vayne laughed bitterly at his statement standing up from the bed to face him.

" Why? Because she was telling the truth? "

Thresh could see where she was taking it. This would be entertaining.

"Was she? That would be very convenient, wouldn't it? After all, it is the people we care about that hurt us the worst. Isn't that what humans say the whole time to justify the existence of this little fairytale called 'love'? "

She understood the enjoyment he got when she was willingly or unwillingly playing his game. After brief thought she decided to take the risk of reversing the roles. She didn't know where it would lead her or what the consequences would be but she knew it was worth the effort.

" You know, just because shit happened to you and Eleanor it doesn't mean that it is true for everyone and everything. You could have learned from your mistakes and try being helpful to others, but instead you chose to live a millennium of hatred and misery doing absolutely nothing to improve your situation. And then you have the nerve to call humans pathetic beings. "

He stiffened considerably at the sound of her words and it was at this time she knew she hit a nerve she didn't even know existed.

" **Don't** bring Eleanor into this. "

His tone was stern and warning but she would have none of it. There was no turning back now.

" What if I _do_? " she questioned him mocking his reaction on their previous dialogue.

That particular phrase was enough for him to lose control. Green light consumed him entirely granting him his spectral form. With little to no hesitation he grabbed her by her throat pinning her against the wall. Her eyes shot open from the sudden lack of air struggling to catch a breath as his sharp claws were tearing through her flesh.

" Is that enough of an answer to you? " he whispered bringing his flaming skull inches away from her face.

" Answer me! "

She fought and struggled to talk but his grip on her neck only tightened.

" You have crossed the line, Shauna. It is only fair if I return the favour. "

With a gesture of his hand a green steel chain was wrapped around both of her hands all the way down to her neck. A snap of his fingers opened what seemed like a secret passage to a hidden room of his dorm.

" Please don't..." she faintly whispered with the little air she could receive.

" No need to plead yet my love. This is just the beginning..."

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Uh oh! Told you Vayne was gonna pay for it all. :D Wonder what Thresh will do to Vayne? Guess you'll find out on Monday (at least most of you)! Also...will Lucian discover Vayne's secret? If so, what will their relationship be afterwards? Stay tuned cause we are only 12 or so chapters away from the end and things will only get more intense as the story is reaching a conclusion. I think that's all I had to say for now so let us read your comments. :D

NightBoosted3: Lucian/Thresh scenes have been my favourites since this fic started! So much drama with those two around. :D

DarkStarVarus: I have actually made progress on the Varus one shot (*whispers* LOTR and a certain reader *cough, Amelia, cough* inspired me on starting this. I am hoping to finish this before New Year's and not keep you waiting much longer.

iHookGirls: Wtf mistletoe scenes with Thresh? xD I can't imagine him to be fluffy at all, I'm sorry :( I can guarantee we will see lots of him on the Christmas Special though!

Cupcake Girl: Thank you!

Glowing Doom:I can guarantee that!

AndHisNameIsCena: Yasuo x Riven has been my OTP since the first was released. It became one of my favourites after I read "Follow The Wind" by Tahimikamaxtli for over 3 or 4 times in a row. :D As for Kennen, well, he is Kennen you know xD

crazyLatern: Snowdown chapter will actually be released on Sunday (I can't believe I'm actually writing this :D)! Thresh's intentions towards Vayne are indeed involving, and as it seems they are evolving...fast! Hope you enjoy the drama that's about to come. :D

SEE YOU ON SUNDAY DEC 25TH WITH THE SNOWDOWN CHAPTER!  
WTF CAPS -_-Nvm, I am too lazy to go back and rewrite these sentences xD  
Until next time xoxo


	23. Christmas Special

Author's Note: Hello and Merry Christmas everyone! This is the Christmas Special I promised. I hope it fits today's mood and *cough* Cupcake Girl's standards *cough*. To be more specific, we happened to have a small conversation and she told me that Lucian x Vayne is underdeveloped on The Silver Crossbow and that I am writing too much drama. :D That causes my story to lack "the needed fluff" as she called it, so I have to warn you that this shot is going to be fluffy. Very fluffy. I don't know if it turned out good since I am not a fan of fluff myself but after the request I experimented a bit and hopefully did the best I can. For those of you who don't enjoy fluff, I apologise. I am just trying to keep everyone happy!

* * *

One day before December 25th and the preparations for the Snowdown event have already begun behind the walls of the Institute. The mood around the place has significantly altered for the better since the first snowflakes landed on the ground. Even the Rift has been covered in snow by now.  
Most of the Champions could be seen on the main halls. Some of them would be cheerful filling the corridors with Snowdown decorations while others would pass by not at all interested at the celebration.  
Thresh considered himself to belong in the latter category as he walked down the hallway observing the people and the feasts around him. He couldn't understand humans anymore. How could an event which only happens once a year and holds no significant meaning get everybody so hyped about it? What was the point of celebrating for something that will only last a day?  
He made a stop in front of Gragas' bar when he recognised two familiar faces. He walked closer catching a glimpse of what was the pair doing. The man was hanging several small shiny balls on the branches of a tree whilst the woman was sitting atop of his shoulders trying to place a plastic golden star on top of it.

" Stop moving so much, Yasuo! I am trying to reach the top. If the tree doesn't end up being perfect you'll be responsible for it. You are the host after all. "

The man below her grunted in response placing the last few decorations on the tree.

" If Riven was here, I'd carry her instead. She's much taller than you and would have done the job right in milliseconds. But no, you just had to send her on the baking station along with Lucian to make the freaking cookies. Why didn't you go instead? "

Vayne only sighed, a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

" I don't know how to cook. It'd be embarrassing if I went there and didn't know what to do. Morgana and Pantheon are there every year and I bet they'd make fun of me. But it doesn't matter. For now, just stand still so I can place the star on top of that damn tree!"

Thresh figured it was time to interfere and provide the pair with a solution. Or rather mess with them a little.

" As entertaining as the sight was, it is truly a shame that you humans struggle over something so simple. "

Both Vayne and Yasuo glanced at the direction of the Warden who was currently walking up to them with a mocking look on his face. Yasuo narrowed his eyes at the man, helping Vayne off his shoulders.

" What do you want, Thresh? "

He ignored the samurai's question walking a few steps closer to Vayne and placing his hands around her waist. She gasped when she was forcefully lifted up on the air and brought a few centimeters away from the top of the tree. She fought back a smile that threatened to appear on her lips as she placed the little golden star on the top and fixed some branches below it. She looked down at him after she was done and he slowly put her back down to the floor. He immediately turned to Yasuo, the same smirk from before decorating his features.

" And this is how it's done. Now excuse me, but even the morning air is sickening me days like these. See you soon. "

Yasuo and Vayne only shrugged as he walked away vanishing on the crowd of people on the main halls.

" Well, that was weird. "

Vayne smiled at the man's comment looking at the large decorated tree in front of her.

" At least he helped us get the job done, you have to give him that. Since we are done here, I'll go find Lucian. I need to do some shopping for tonight's party. Him and Riven have probably taken care of the food so I guess I will go out to buy some new clothes. You and your woman can join if you wish. "

The samurai politely denied her invitation by shaking his head.

" Riven and I are the hosts for tonight, Vayne. We can't afford wasting time on shopping. Besides, you've already done everything we needed to make this Snowdown party the best that the Institute has had yet. So, we are going to stay here and deal with the rest of the decorations and stuff. You can go get Lucian and take him to the market outside. I bet he's in need of a tuxedo or something similar as well. This party is going to be formal enough for this type of clothing. "

Vayne only nodded in response waving goodbye to the samurai before she made a turn to the main halls. She decided to head to the bakery, assuming Lucian and Riven would still be there. But an irritated whiny female voice accompanied with a heartfelt male laugh she knew all too well, made her change her direction. The said duo acknowledged her presence with a nod as they finished their conversation.

" How did the decorating part go? Are you and Yasuo done? " Riven asked starting the conversation.

" Everything is set. All I need for now is an outfit. Lucian, will you join me to the market? "

The male nodded waving goodbye to Riven before following behind Vayne outside of the Institute.

[...]

They have been walking in silence for a while now. The festive atmosphere of the market did little to faze her as her mind was filled with nervousness. She hasn't done something like this before and she feared the possibility of sounding silly or too childish. She decided to try nonetheless; he was worth trying for, after all.

" Lucian...can I ask for a favour? "

'A favour? Seriously? ' she thought, mentally cursing at herself for letting her nervousness take a toll on her.  
He furrowed his brows in question looking at her and anticipating her second question. She remained silent for a moment searching for the right words to express everything she wanted to say. After a few more seconds of silence, she mustered up enough courage to tell him what she's been meaning to ask him since the morning.

" Ugh, well. Is there a possibility you are free tonight? "

He smiled in realisation being rather surprised at how nervous such a simple thing could make her.  
" Yes, I happen to be free. What would you like to do? "

It was at this moment that she was in loss of words. She had been through a lot in her life. Training under the worst circumstances since she was only an infant, hunting some of the most dangerous creatures and fighting her way out of numerous bad situations were only a few of the constant events that have been a part of her daily life so far. But none of them came close to what she was feeling at the moment. Was it really so strange to be normal?

" I...I've been meaning to ask you...would you like to, um, perhaps be my date for tonight's party? "

The intense beating of her heart only increased each second passing and his long lasting silence was making it even worse. Eventually, his lips curled up to a smile and he took her hand in his, in an attempt to reduce the tension inside her.

" I thought it was a fact that you and I were going to show up together that night. If I knew I needed your confirmation on this, I would have asked you first. "

All the previous tension seemed to vanish at his words. He always made her feel like home, no matter what. She made a good start. But now, the toughest part of this request was about to begin.

" I...I didn't exactly mean that. I don't want us just to show up together. I was hoping for, uh, a real date. You know, me and you as...a couple. "

He didn't make an effort to hide the look of surprise in his eyes. He was expecting to hear lots of other things coming from her but this was not one of them. They had had their ups and downs and their relationship could be called rather unstable. But there was one thing for which he was sure about; he would give everything he got to make things right with her. She deserved it.

" That is a very interesting offer I'd gladly accept. It has been years since I last did this so I can't promise I'll be the perfect date. I can promise I can try though. "

She nodded almost too excitedly offering him the warmest of smiles.

" That will do. I will be expecting you outside of my room around 9 PM. Don't be late. "

He smiled back giving her hand a gentle stroke.

" Yes Madam. "

The lights from Gragas' bar gave off a festive aura to the Institute, accompanied by the snowflakes falling around the area. The entrance was occupied by a considerable amount of Champions, all dressed formally enough for the Snowdown themed party. A particular pair was standing out from the crowd as they were positioned outside of the main door greeting the guests. Many of the Champions came along with a date, except for others that showed up alone. But out of all the people that Riven and Yasuo expected to come with a date, he certainly wasn't one of them.

" Good evening, Thresh. And...Ahri. "

He greeted back with a nod shooting an almost mocking smile against the two.

" What's with the surprise, samurai? Is my presence here disturbing? "

Yasuo immediately shook his head negatively, not wanting to cause a scene on a crowded party.

"No, I didn't imply such a thing. I was only surprised that you actually showed up in this kind of event. I thought you despised such festivities. "

Ahri groaned beside him, getting tired of standing outside in the cold night air.

" Are you two done? I'd like to get inside before my tails freeze to death. "

Yasuo stepped aside allowing the pair to enter the bar.  
Once they were inside, Thresh forcefully let go of her hand giving her a stern glance.

" Don't touch me. Remember the reason why you are here, vixen. "

She scanned the room looking for a certain pair of baby blue eyes or crimson red glasses. When she didn't spot her, she turned to Thresh annoyed.

" She's not even here yet, geez. Why do you want to be seen with me all of a sudden? Oh, I know! You like her and want to make her jealous, right? " she teased with a smile.

Thresh didn't flinch at the sound of the woman's words. He knew that even if he tried to explain the true reasons to her, she still wouldn't understand. Her mind was just too simple for this. Then again, he could still give it a try.

" It is not my intention to make her 'jealous' you brainless fox. I happen to acknowledge the interest she has in me. Therefore, I wanted to mess with this feeling a little bit. She is going to be here with a special date tonight. I will make sure she will not enjoy this. "

The nine tailed fox smirked before bringing the glass of champagne on her lips.

" Pardon me for misunderstanding your intentions then. Obviously, you are the one who's jealous and not Vayne. Oh ,wait. I know why! This is her first date with Lucian, isn't it? Damn, that must be driving you insane! "

Thresh silently sighed to himself knowing that the possibility of her understanding what he truly meant was now close to zero. He wouldn't waste anymore time on reasoning with the fox though. Vayne could be arriving at any moment.

" Be careful with how you use your words around me, fox. One mistake and you might end up being my new plaything. Trust me, you won't be as special as Vayne is so I cannot guarantee you'll come out of this alive. "

Her ears twitched at his words, a sudden wave of fear overwhelming her. He smiled at her reaction pouring some champagne on his glass as well. This was going to be an interesting night.

" I have to admit, you guys are doing an excellent job as hosts so far. This party is amazing. "

Lucian exclaimed praising the samurai and the exile who were staring at the scene in awe.

" We owe this to you guys, thank you. " Riven admitted smiling to herself at the sight of Lucian holding Vayne's hand.

"You two look great together by the way. "

Vayne fought back a blush at the exile's words averting her gaze from her to avoid being seen. The feeling this man was giving her; warm and unique. She scanned the room lost in her trance and gasped almost too loudly when her eyes fell on a certain pair. Lucian didn't miss her reaction and turned his attention to the place where Vayne was staring. He frowned at the sight looking at Vayne and back at them.

"What is poor Ahri even doing with him?" Lucian spoke regarding the female looking fox with concern. Yasuo and Riven nodded in agreement to his implication but Vayne did not have the same reaction.

"I will be right back."

[…]

Thresh regarded her from afar as the group noticed him and Ahri among the crowd. Lucian's reaction could be described normal enough for his standards, but Vayne; she was baited like a fish. Once he saw her walking to his direction he turned to Ahri with a smile.

"Remember what I told you. If you disobey me, there will be consequences."

The nine tailed fox nodded in fear as she tried to muster up her best smile. Once Vayne stood in front of them, she wasted no time on following her "date's" instructions.

"Vayne! How are you doing? It is always nice to see you outside of the Rift."

The female marksman smiled warmly despite the odd vibe she was getting from the fox. She was always this bubbly but something about her was off tonight. She turned her attention to the man afterwards, her lips forming a small smile when their eyes met.

"Good evening, Thresh. It is a surprise to see you here. Didn't know Ahri could be so persuasive."

He returned the smile twirling Ahri's hair on his hand in the meantime.

"Ah, it is true. This little fox can be like this from time to time. I could say the same for you though. You managed to get a married man to date you; now that is an accomplishment. Am I right, Ahri?"

The fox nodded almost too enthusiastically confirming Thresh's words. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly in small circles. Vayne didn't miss the gesture, her eyes unconsciously following the movement of his hand.

"You guys seem close. Hopefully you stay this way, you seem to have fun with each other." Vayne abruptly stated, her tone holding a hint of both annoyance and disappointment on it. And it was at this moment Thresh knew, he accomplished what he wanted.

"Ahri go get us some Demacian champagne, it is on the west wing of the building. Don't rush."

She shook her head affirmatively walking away from the two with a sway of her hips. As soon as she was out of earshot, Vayne turned to Thresh with a small smirk decorating her features.

"Is that all you can do?"

Her change of attitude didn't fail to slightly surprise him. He expected her to be more depressed or disturbed by the sight of him and Ahri, but the behaviour she demostrated was a rather ironic one.

"What do you mean, love?"

The smirk did not wipe off her face as she moved her gaze to Ahri and back to him.

"Let me be more specific. A desperate needy vixen is the only woman you can charm? I expected more from someone like you."

He returned the smirk taking two steps closer to her. Her smile started to fade noticing he was now considerably close to her.

"Apparently not, dear Shauna."

Her heart was beating faster each moment she looked into his eyes, having Lucian at the back of her mind. If he saw them like this, a verbal fight would be inevitable. Or even worse.

"I-It was nice to see you but I have to return to my date now. See you around." she barely explained before quickly vanishing in the crowd, frantically searching for Lucian. When she found him, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Lucian, here you are. Wanna take a walk outside?"

He regarded her in disbelief but followed her either way. He knew she probably wanted to get out of the room because of Thresh. He decided against asking for details though, knowing how complicated her relationship with the Warden was.

"What's on your mind Vayne? If something is bothering you, let me know. I am here to help."

She smiled genuinely at him wrapping her arms around his. To this day, she was still wondering what has she ever done to deserve such a good man by her side. No matter what she did or did not give him, he'd always be there to give her everything she needed; and even more.

"There is something...but...uh..."

He stopped walking standing in front of her as he waited for her answer. When he noticed her fingertips starting to tremble nd her cheeks turning red, he knew it was not because of the cold night breeze. She wanted to ask him something important and he had to make her say it.

"Say it. There is literally nothing to lose."

She stiffened out of anxiety at the sound of his words, biting her lip in an attempt to calm herself down. She had to act fast; now or never.

"Can I...can I kiss you?"

Her unforeseen question managed to take him by surprise at the first few seconds. When realisation hit him, he only smiled snaking one arm behind her waist as their lips collided. Moments later, the heat on her stomach awakened different sensations inside her as their kiss was becoming more and more heated.

"We can take this to my room if you wish." she breathlessly whispered glancing at the Demacian halls and back to him.

He smiled genuinely in response, kissing her hand softly.

"I'd love too."

The next morning felt rather warmer than last night's cold weather. If it was due to the sun-rays entering the room from the window or the handsome man sleeping beside her, she didn't knew. All that mattered was that today she felt happy. She felt normal, at least for this once.

She wrapped a velvet red robe around her half naked body and opened the door to go outside and get some fresh air. As soon as she opened the door, she stepped on something pretty hard. With a growl, she picked the small box up from the ground and removed the dark green ribbon above it. When she opened it, a wave of shock passed across her face. She lifted the artifact with her hand inspecting it closely. The necklace she was holding could be described as something rather unique. It was made out of actual human bones dipped in silver paint and decorated with several pearls on every edge. The bones were linked to each other with the aid of tiny green steel chains which also held pearls on their edges. Shaking her head in an effort to bring herself back to her senses, she looked further inside the box to find what seemed like a small wishing card. It was plain black and didn't seem to write something outside. But when she opened it, she noticed a short message elegantly written with silver white ink.

"Happy Snowdown, love."

She sighed to herself as she folded the small card back inside the box. It didn't have a signature or a name but she knew pretty damn well who was the sender. She was aware that her little paradise wouldn't last long and reality would knock on her door again. But she didn't mind. She had found the one person that could offer her the happiness she has been craving for and realities like these did not have the power to affect her anymore. She was determined to see the bright side of life, knowing deep down that none of this will last forever. But she will.

The only thing she could take with her was her memories.

And she had set a target not to miss a single one.

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: So, since we are done with the fluffy stuff I will see you guys tomorrow with chapter 19 and some real drama! Remember that Vayne got herself in a truly bad situation. Let's see if she manages to make it through and how. :) Until tomorrow xoxo


	24. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hello beautiful people! I hope everybody had a fantastic Christmas day. :D So, about this chapter...There is a certain reader I feel I am not giving enough credit or appreciation to. She has helped me through a lot of obstacles I have faced during writing the story, shared her ideas and opinions with me and even beta read and edited the first scene of this chapter! _That's why it looks so much more awesome than the rest of the story_ xDDD I am referring to none other than crazyLatern who, like I said, has been helping me through the story since the very beginning! Thank you, Amelia. You rock! :D This is all I had to say for now, so let's head to the story!

* * *

Darkness. All she could see, all she could feel was darkness. She tried to take in her surroundings, and failed, unable to figure out where she was. It was only when the blur and dizziness had completely faded that moments of the previous night came crawling back to her mind. She sighed loudly, acknowledging that this was all her fault. Why did she take such a risk? Why did she even think it was worth it?

" You realise why you are here, don't you my love? "

Vayne's eyes darted anxiously around the room, searching for the source of the voice. But the endless chasm of pitch black did little to help her vision, and times like these she wished she had her red glasses on to provide her with vision at night.

"That is the problem, Thresh. Why are you doing this? It was a raw truth that I expected someone like you to understand. But apparently there is still something small inside you that holds on to these feelings. Something that makes you...feel. "

Glowing green light filled the room as he placed his lantern on a table nearby. Once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden light, she noticed he was now in his human form, his scythe and several other artifacts in his hands. He approached her slowly, placing the tip of the weapon at the base of her neck.

" Is that what you really think? "

Vayne tensed, waiting for him to do something. Anything. An eternity seemed to pass before Thresh's stroke finally fell, the edge of his scythe tracing a vicious, bloody line from her neck all the way down to her abdomen. She hissed as the metal sliced swiftly through her skin, biting her bottom lip in a poor attempt to suppress her pain.

" Since you seem to be so familiar with what feelings are like, tell me, how does that feel? "

Forcefully, Thresh ripped his scythe through her abdomen. This time, the pain was far too much for her to handle, and her world blurred, flashes of blinding, searing white tearing through her vision like lightning.

" Now that's what I call a display of emotions. Scream for me, love. "

She refused to give him the satisfaction, biting her cheek in a desperate effort to silence the shrieking demands of agony.

" Hm, I see. Maybe I should try something a little more efficient."

Her breathing reduced rapidly to shallow pants, eyes filling with horror as she watched the weapon delve, almost intimately, into the deep recesses of her flesh. With excruciating, unforgiving purpose, he trailed the blade upwards... and upwards still, until he reached her heart.

" I wonder...can half-undead people live without it? "

At this, Vayne's breath hitched, as Thresh's hand wandered through a sea of blood and flesh, exploring every exquisite detail of her vital organs. Then he stopped, just for a moment, before clenching a strong fist around her heart. And that was when Vayne screamed, at long last, a river of tears bursting forth from anguished blue eyes. His manic smile grew as he released his grip on her heart, and Vayne collapsed into a fit of coughs and splutters.

" Interesting. It has been a while since I have tortured someone while they are alive. I have to admit, it was a fascinating experience ."

With what little strength she could muster, Vayne forced herself to look at him in surprise.

" Was?"

He closed his eyes in irritation, freeing her from the chains that held her captive.

" Now go and don't come back here unless you are ready for the ritual. "

He turned his back on her walking towards a small pool of water to wash the blood away from his scythe. She followed him slowly putting a delicate hand on his shoulder.

" Look at me. "

His shoulders tensed at the contact huffing angrily at her.

" Was I not clear when I asked you to leave? "

She forced him to look at her by standing in front of him unmoving.

" Why did you stop? I need to know. "

He placed the artifact back on the shelf and looked at her with the same displeased look.

"You are not ready yet."

She only blinked at his words. She was in no mood for his enigmatic demeanour, especially after what he has done to her.

"You have to tell me. It is the least you can do after you almost killed me."

Signature green smoke surrounded him transforming to his spectral form. He grabbed her wrist digging his sharp claws on her smooth skin.

" I haven't regretted anything I've ever done in my life. Don't make me regret that I let you go, woman. Now, I will not repeat this more times. Leave and don't come back until you are ready for the ritual. "

She sighed deeply letting the dark green aura surround her whole being.

"You left me no other choice. If you wish to play, you should be aware that two can play the game."

He watched her in awe as her undead form took over her. Her hands produced neon green smoke as she took a step behind beginning the process.

"Dicam necessitatem quoniam elementa virtutis opus sit vobis detur mihi pretium sed vires meas, atque..."

He frowned recognising the spell she was performing.

" Don't do this. You haven't performed a spell before and you can't handle your energy. "

She was far into her trance to even listen to his words as she continued.

" Tantum, sed infirmus sum simul sic habeas manere prope et nostra nobis fiet res ita fiat semper..."

Her eyes returned to their normal colour as soon as she finished her spell. The black aura dissolved into the air bringing her back to her original form.

" I don't know who you tried to summon, but I can assure you it didn't work. "

She smiled at him taking out the all familiar book out of her leather bag.

" Is that what you think? Guess again. "

The dissolved black aura previously surrounding her flew to her direction taking the shape of a human being. He stood opposite of her in silence, eagerly awaiting to see who was the one she summoned from the spirit realm.

" You might not talk to me, but I bet you will share a thing or two with her. " she said turning to face the spirit floating behind her. In front of her stood a sweet looking woman around her mid twenties staring back at her with a smile. Her ebony black hair fell graciously on her shoulders, emphasising her dark red lips and astonishing blue eyes. He was right. They did look alike after all.  
She stole a glance from him to find a mix of different emotions hiding behind the stoic features of his spectral form. Turning to the substance next to her, she gave her a warm smile.

" It is an honour to finally meet you, Eleanor. "

* * *

" She couldn't have just disappeared! "

He thought sprinting through the Demacian corridors. He bumped on a few things in the process, but he did not mind. All he needed at the moment was to find her safe and unharmed. The tiny ninja made a turn to the main hall, stopping in the middle of it groaning in despair. He considered running to Lucian for help but he knew Vayne would never forgive him if he discovered something about her.  
His tiny feet got him to the second option at the Bildgewater quarters. He wouldn't ask Thresh for help so the card mage seemed like the most convenient option at the moment.  
He reached his door knocking it wildly.

" TF, open the door! It is urgent. "

A while later,the man opened the door staring down at the smaller ninja.

" What could be such an 'urgency ' in the middle of the night, Kennen? And how can I, of all people, help you? "

The Yordle took a deep breath calming himself before answering.

" Vayne has disappeared. "

The mage remained silent for a second before smiling.

" You came to the right man, little one. I will give us vision of several areas of the Institute and we will find her, no big deal. "

The Yordle sighed in relief walking to the main halls along with the mage.

" I just hope we find her safe and sound. "

Vision was given immediately in the Demacian and Bildgewater quarters showing no sign of the woman so far.

" Kennen, have you searched the Ionian quarters? When we were on a mission she would talk to me a lot about how she loves Ionian tea. She could be there doing something harmless and you are getting worried about nothing. "

The ninja nodded, his features betraying his worry.

" I did but there is no trace of her here either. This is why I believe I have every reason to worry. "

They both sat in silence thinking for a while until the mage spoke up.

" I think I know where she might be. Follow me. "

Both run down the corridors of the Shadow Islands quarters reaching in front of two similar doors.

" The door on the right is Thresh's dorm and Evelynn's on the left. There is a high chance she's in there. Go in and I will come along with Eve shortly. "

The ninja nodded sprinting inside the dorm without even knocking. Entering the room, he noticed the dark passage leading to the secret room of the dorm. He run through it smoothly, his heart beating fast at every possible scenario expecting him on the other side.  
When he finally reached it she was the first thing he saw, her back facing him. His excitement and relief took over him and in a matter of seconds he jumped on her arms hugging her tight.  
She was taken aback by his presence but immediately hugged him back.

" Thank the gods you are okay. I thought something happened to you. "

She gave him a reassuring smile moving her gaze to the pair opposite of her.

" Let's go, Kennen. Those two have a lot to talk about. "

The ninja barely even had the opportunity to see who was the third person in the room but he didn't question further sensing her bad mood.

" Vayne! What happened? TF literally got me running here. "

The pair turned around facing the blue skinned woman standing beside the card mage. Vayne gave them both a forced smile, since her injuries did not allow her to move her muscles without experiencing high amounts of pain.

" Thank you for your concern Evelynn but I am fine. Kennen here just got a little too panicked when I did not return to my room a few hours ago. "

Evelynn's trained eye scanned her head to toe, her gaze resting on the scars of her abdomen hiding behind the fabric of her half torn apart jumpsuit. She decided not to comment on it and cause more drama. Her mind was circulating around many scenarios, but as soon as she noticed the red marks of specific chains on her wrists and around her neck, she knew exactly what happened on Thresh's room the last couple of hours.  
Vayne seemed to understand this and immediately gave her a pleading look to not tell anybody.  
Evelynn nodded in silence smiling in response.

"Well, all it matters is that you are safe and secure now. If you need anything just let us know. We are still partners after all. "

She looked at the mage smiling warmly.

" Thank you TF. I will keep this into consideration. Goodnight both!"

The pair waved goodbye to her and the small ninja walking towards Evelynn's room.

Vayne decided to walk back to her own since her aching wounds did not allow her to stand still for long. She tried her best to hide the pain and the scars from Kennen knowing that if he was aware of what happened last night, there would be a serious problem.

"I would normally be spending the night at my quarters tonight since there is a crucial meeting going on but I can stay if you want me to." Kennen informed her when they reached her room.

"I will be alright, Kennen. You can go."

The ninja gave her a warm smile before vanishing through the Demacian hallways.

When the door of her dorm finally opened, she dived into the mattress, her whole body giving up on every ounce of strength left. Pain took over the rest of her senses, leaving her numb and unable to move. She only grabbed the enchanted book on her side, touching it and making it emit the signature black aura surrounding her.

" Eleanor, listen to me. Don't tell him much. I will explain to him how I retrieved you tomorrow. Please return to the book as long as you are done. "

Just then, the ethereal form of the female spirit floated above her and rested at the edge of her bed.

" I suppose the reunion did go well? "

Eleanor smiled floating closer to Vayne.

" You know, you are very important to him. There is something in you that interests him deeply, I can see that. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing for you."

Vayne sighed tracing lines above the scars on her torso.

" I don't think so. He seemed quite mad at me. If he could he'd kill me on the spot. "

The spirit smiled once again shaking her head at the woman's ignorance.

" He could have killed you. Do you think a simple verbal promise would stop him? He's not scared of that. He's not intimidated by anything. The only thing that holds him back is the very thought of losing you. It is obvious to me that your soul holds high significance and value for him. I still can't figure out what his true intentions are but I feel like this is definitely not the last you'll see of him."

Vayne breathed heavily, Eleanor's words too deep for her to accept.

" Eleanor, you may fail to consider something. Thresh is not a human being with a heart and feelings anymore. He evolved throughout the millennium he spent apart from you. He evolved on something you would not be proud of. "

Eleanor sat on the bed beside her observing her tired silhouette.

" That's where you are wrong, Vayne. Thresh has always been sadistic and twisted, even when he was still a human. There was always something dark and mysterious about him. Something that attracted me from the start. And I believe it attracts you the same. I mean, look at you. Even the thought of him sets you on fire. "

Vayne looked away from her gaze still not ready to admit the many effects the Warden had on her. She closed her eyes calming her soul from everything she's been through the last couple of days. Eleanor sensed her tiredness and smiled.

" Get some sleep, Shauna. If you need me I will be resting in the book. "

She complied clearing her mind off everything before peacefully falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Ayeee! Before I move on to your comments, I'd like to clarify something because I feel you guys are going to ask me about it. Thresh, Lucian and Vayne began this quest with a supposedly common purpose. But the truth is, each one of them has something different in mind. Three different endings serving three different purposes. And then there is also team Zed/Syndra and team Kinkou who have their own purpose as well. The thing is, which one of the 5 is going to prevail? And what is the 3 protagonists' true purpose exactly? Future chapters will thoroughly analyse each and every one of the three. So don't worry about Thresh's true intentions. We'll soon find out what he truly wants to do with Vayne. That's all I had to say about the story so far. I hope the upcoming chapters will answer your remaining questions. And now, let's read your comments:

DarkStarVarus: Thanks, I appreciate it!

Cupcake Girl: Glad you liked the Christmas Special OMG. :D I suck on anything fluffy and this was a true challenge for me.

AndHisNameIsCena: The Thresh we all know and love will never change for anyone, I can promise that! He's original and I intend on keeping him that way.

Glowing Doom: Don't hate on Vayne, all she was trying to do was fight back. :( Yes, she took it too far but she couldn't just stand there apathetically and let Thresh do whatever he likes and whenever he likes with her.

NightBoosted3: You hate on Vayne too! :((( Nevermind, on a few chapters you are all going to love her! (wink wink) :D

iHookGirls: The bone jewelerry was actually crazyLatern's idea when we were talking about what gifts Thresh would possibly give to Eleanor when they were humans. xD I kinda used this idea on Vayne instead. So, I can't accept all the praise :P

crazyLatern: You can never be sure what will his next move be, eh? :D We'll see a better demonstration of his 'emotions' on the upcoming chapters! I don't ship Thresh and Ahri either but she was the only person I could imagine him bring as a "bait date" xDD

So, that's all for today! See you on Friday with chapter 20 which will be the last of 2k16 :oooooo omg can't believe this! Later folks! xoxo


	25. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hello! Intense chapter awaiting :D The "teams" as we know them might as well change today. 3:) Don't forget, there's a Q&A on Monday so ask our favourite characters a question! Enough with all this talk though. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

"What a game! Glad you joined us on the after party, Lucian. "

He smiled at the auburn haired woman sitting next to him on the bar taking a sip from his drink.

" I wasn't planning on missing this, Leona. We deserve a drink or two after a 70-minute-long game. "  
The rest of the table nodded in agreement raising their glasses.

" To our victory! Let this season be proven victorious for all of you. But only if you are on my team! " Prince Jarvan toasted before bringing the glass to his lips.

" Aye pals! Cheers. " Twisted Fate followed stealing a glance from Lucian.  
" I'm surprised Vayne is not on the table with us. You guys seem to be everywhere together. "

Lucian's cheeks threatened to flash a bright shade of red at the mention of her name. Was he so obvious to everyone?

" Oh, stop teasing TF. Why do you guys have to bring her up with every chance you get? Relax and enjoy the morning. " Irelia added patting Lucian on the back.

The atmosphere on the table continued being as warming for at least a couple of more hours until he figured he should head back to his dorm and allow himself a few moments of rest. He left the table after greeting his colleagues, heading to the main hall. Reaching the Demacian quarters he proceeded on unlocking his door until he noticed something weird. A few doors further a silhouette of a man was standing still in front of what he realised was Vayne's room. The man raised his hand to knock but immediately decided against it as long as he saw him, flashing him a briht smile before walking away. Lucian walked a bit closer only to realise the silhouette of the man who he had been observing was none other than his eternal nemesis on his human form. He growled in annoyance, the spectre's very presence anywhere near Vayne disturbing him. He chose not to interfere though since causing a scene on the main halls was not in his priorities. Turning back to his door, he noticed a strange piece of paper stuck on the hard wood. He furrowed his brows in confusion taking the small piece of paper and unfolding it.

" If you want to know the truth, be outside Gragas' bar in 10 minutes from now. "

His mind wandered around many different scenarios of what kind of 'truth' he needed to find out. He locked the door again knowing he was probably walking to a trap. His curiosity got the best of him though as he made his way to Gragas' bar. He stood outside examining the hallway until he sensed movement behind him. Soon enough, an almost feminine figure appeared from the shadows standing in front of him. Lucian raised an eyebrow at her offering his hand for a handshake. She quickly took it flashing him a bright fanged smile.

" Cassiopeia Du Couteau, out of all people on the Institute I have to admit I did not expect you. "

The woman laughed, a hissing sound coming out of her everytime she did so.

" I didn't expect I had to be the 'messenger' either, Lucian, but I guess Vladimir has a great appreciation of my well known negotiating skills. "

He was getting more and more confused as the conversation continued until he decided to clear things up.

" Just to be clear, what is the 'truth' I need to know? And why is Vladimir of all people involved in this? "

The serpentine sighed making her way towards the bar.

" Follow me. The story goes back on that warm September night when your precious Vayne found a strange book in her cellar. "

Lucian froze at the mention of her name, his mind circulating around many possibilities. He followed nonetheless, knowing that whatever Cassiopeia had to tell him it would probably change the facts as he knew them.

* * *

He was pacing back and forth in his room for more than an hour. He didn't know what has gotten into him but he just couldn't get her off his mind. He found himself thinking whether or not he should go and try knocking on her door again. Something wasn't right. But could it be? His plan was supposed to be perfect. It always was. Why would his mind play tricks on him? The image of Eleanor in her spirit form also crossed his mind, having him wonder how did Vayne manage to retrieve that one thing he has been trying to get his whole life. Where did she find her? How did she do it? What did she do that he didn't?  
All those questions were torturing his mind since the encounter they had yesterday. He needed answers and he needed them now. With little to no hesitation he stormed out of his dorm towards the Demacian quarters, switching to his human form in the meantime. He figured she'd be more eager to talk if he didn't seem that intimidating.  
Several doors later, he reached the front door of the all familiar room he's been heading to. A determined knock was enough for her to open the door. Her facial expression the moment she saw him was a mix of different emotions. Terror, sadness, agony, confusion. But most of all, she seemed hurt. Hurt by the way he treated her the previous day. Sensing her negativity he smiled putting what she assumed was a "reassuring" hand on her shoulder.

" I can promise I am here for a good reason. "

Disbelief and pain was written all over her face as she stepped aside inviting him inside. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat on the floor next to the fireplace.

" How can I help you, Thresh? "

Her words poured like venom out of her mouth staring deep into his eyes intensely. He didn't flinch once though, being able to sense the pain behind her attempts to build a wall between them.

" I want to know something important. It concerns Eleanor. "

Her eyes flickered to the book and back to him momentarily before she sighed deeply.

" You want to know how I managed to retrieve her soul, don't you? "

He shook his head gesturing her to start talking.

" If you are kind enough to tell me the whole story. "

Her gaze fell to the floor pretending to be in deep thought. The truth was that she didn't want to face him. Everytime she did, memories of that night would come back to her.

" I will tell you. She's your wife and you deserve to know given everything you've done for her. It is comforting to know that someone like you actually had feelings for some small period of time. "

His gaze locked with hers as he moved closer to her. With one swift movement, he lifted the petite woman from the ground and sat her on his lap. Her breathing stopped for several seconds, clearly shocked by the gesture. He didn't say anything for the first couple of seconds examining her reactions. Seeing her being rather responsive to him, he experimented a little bit more by tracing small careful lines at the scars of her abdomen.

" I'm surprised these are healing so fast. They usually need weeks to show hints of recovery. Consider me impressed. " he stated pulling a strand of her ebony black hair off her face. She effortlessly held back the shivers his touch gave her, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being too responsive to him.

" Can I return back to my seat now? " she half pleaded.

The physical contact was too much for her to handle, he could feel it. He wasn't planning on letting her slip away from him though. Not now that she was this vulnerable.

" Isn't it much better this way? "

Her efforts to hold back wore off when he put a comforting hand behind her back relaxing her.

" N-no. Let me go, please. "

He raised an eyebrow moving his free hand to her leg.

" I don't think you really want to go. "

Her eyes glued to his after this statement. He was right after all; she didn't want to leave his embrace. Her morality didn't allow her to stay but there was something in her heart that ordered her not to move. And so she did.

" In that case, I suppose I should start telling the story. "

 ** _*Flashback *_**  
The Institute's library was a fairly large building. Someone would say its size was rational given the fact that it beheld the whole Valoran's history on its bookshelves. Aware of this Vayne walked towards the Shadow Islands sector of the room, a certain book in her mind.

"Looking for something, girlfriend? "

Vayne smiled at herself recognising the soothing seductive voice of the Widowmaker immediately.

"Actually I do, Evelynn. I was hoping you would help me. "

The woman nodded walking further inside to the large shelves.

" Which book are you looking for, hun? "

"The Spear of Vengeance. "

Evelynn stopped dead in her tracks facing the woman with a questioning expression.

" What more could you possibly find there about Kalista that we don't already know? "

Vayne sighed sitting on the table next to them, followed by Evelynn shortly.

" It is possible she owns a soul that I want and I need to know how I can get her to give it to me. "

The Widowmaker remained silent as she processed her comment. Was this woman insane?

" You can't be serious Vayne. There is absolutely no way she will agree to such a thing. Many have tried but nobody quite made it. What makes you think that you will? "

Vayne smiled at her genuinely before standing up searching the bookshelves.

" I'm not like most of you undead people. I have something that you don't; a human side. I can use this privilege to help you remember yours and that's what I intend to do with Kalista as well if things get out of hand. And...bingo! " she finished pulling the old dusty book from the shelf placing it on the table.

"This is going to take a while to read. I will bring us some chocolate from the café. " Evelynn added before disappearing on the main hallway.

[...]

She has read the book over 3 times in the last few hours and she was still stuck on the same facts, again and again. Nothing new or intriguing showed itself. At least that's what she thought until she accidentally dropped her chocolate on the book, causing the pages to distort strangely.

" Dear Lord, what is this? " Evelynn asked shocked by the discovery.  
Vayne smiled warmly at her mentally patting herself in the back for being so clumsy.

" Hidden texts, Eve. I will use a spell to reveal them fully. "

She closed her eyes and concentrated, letting the all familiar dark aura take over her as her eyes flashed a neon green colour when she opened them. Evelynn watched the transformation in awe not missing the chance to make a teasing comment.

" Wow, girlfriend. You look like ten times hotter in this form. "

Vayne smiled at her concentrating on the book.

"Aparecium! " she commanded as black and green smoke came out from her hands towards the book. The liquid chocolate was long gone along with the old texts, replaced by whole new pages with black and spectral blue ink. Evelynn bent over Vayne's shoulder reading the book as well until her eyes stopped at a specific sentence.

" Pledged souls shall only be returned if the soul of the traitor is given to the Spear of Vengeance as a pledge instead...Vayne, if you know who the traitor is then you can give his soul to Kalista and retrieve the one you want. I can't believe you actually found a way to do this. "

Vayne huffed in despair putting her head in her hands.

" I know who the traitor is. The problem is that he's been dead for centuries and his soul is held into Thresh's latern. "

Both women remained silent after this, thinking of a way they could pull off the plan.

" Evelynn, I think I know a way we can do this. It is quite risky for you though. "

The Widowmaker smirked biting her lip in anticipation.

" Now you're talking! Tell me, what do I have to do? "

Vayne exhaled deeply still concerned about the dangers of carrying out her plan. She was aware she could get Evelynn in trouble as well but she was the only one who could help her.

" Since you are stealth and you cannot be seen even by our fellow undead people, I'd deeply appreciate it if you sneaked in his room to steal that soul from his latern. "

Evelynn's eyes lit up playfully at the thought of danger and adventure shaking her head wildly, a bright smile decorating her features.

" I'm in! I will go when the clock strikes twelve. That is the time he usually goes to the red room to torture these unfortunate people. It is also the only time the latern is not by his side and is also free of restraining magic. Now tell me, who is the man I am looking for? "

Vayne froze for a second mentally slapping herself over her stupidity. She didn't know how Eleanor's brother looked like; at least entirely, nor did she know his name.

" That's where the plan goes south Evelynn. I don't know his name or how he looks like. I only remember small details of his face from the time Thresh showed me his...head. "

The purple haired woman looked at her wide eyed sitting back on the table.

" Wow. I can't believe he told you this story. Only those who belong to the oldest residents of the islands know it . Therefore that leads me to the conclusion that you want to exchange Brad's soul for Eleanor's. "  
Vayne shook her head smirking, feeling more than delighted that her plan was about to work.

" That is correct. "

She noticed Evelynn hesitating a bit before looking back at her and she gestured her to talk.

" You know Vayne, it starts getting risky for you too at this point. Brad's soul is one of the first ones he captured and holds high significance for him since it contributes to his spectral form. If he ever finds out it was us who took it, things won't seem bright for you. You already have been through that room once. I will be fine since I can't feel pain or anything else in particular. Would you be willing to get through this again just for a soul? "

She nodded not hesitating a bit at her words. She was determined to bring out whatever was left from Thresh's human side and she would do it.

" I am ready to accept any consequences that may come along with this. Just go and get prepared Eve. I will meet you at the Shadow Islands quarters 10 minutes before midnight. "

[...]

She walked determinedly towards the all familiar quarters, certainty and pride taking over her. Arriving, she noticed the semi stealth form of the Widowmaker who waved at her before quickly entering the room. Vayne sighed sitting on a bench outside waiting for Evelynn to return. She has brought her crossbow with her just in case Thresh found out about them and take it too far with Eve.  
Before she managed to complete the thought though, the running figure of the blue skinned woman approached her, handing her a small green orb flickering in her hands. Vayne smiled warmly at the woman thanking her before running to the opposite side of the quarters where Kalista's room was. She knocked impatiently twice hoping the Spear of Vengeance was inside to answer the door. After several seconds the entrance opened inviting her inside. She quickly stepped in closing the door behind her.

" I see you discovered the cryptic texts on my book, Night Hunter. Congratulations, you are the first one to ever see it. I suppose you have what I want. "

Vayne nodded showing her the dim green light on her hands and letting it fly towards her.

" Here it is. Now please give me Eleanor's soul. "

Kalista halted for a few seconds her gaze locked on Vayne's.

" I hope this is not the warden's doing. He holds many souls that are rightfully mine and I will not allow him to retrieve this one. "

Vayne took her book out of her bag, flipping through the pages where her mother's spells were.

" I will keep it for personal use, I promise. And if I ever break that promise you can have her soul back. "

The blue skinned woman nodded releasing a mass of spectral blue smoke from her hand, passing it on the book.

" Her soul is tied to your book now. If you ever need to summon her, use the second spell of the page. "

Vayne smiled bowing her head in a display of respect.

" Thank you Kalista. "

"Consider this a fair exchange, Night Hunter. "

 ** _*End of flashback *_**

Thresh remained silent through the whole narration, each and every reveal she made capturing his interest even more.

" I hope this story answered most of your questions. "

He exhaled once before looking at her deeply into her eyes, connecting into her soul.

" Although I am not happy to know that Evelynn roams around my private territory without permission, I need to ask you; don't you know I get mad when you are invading my personal life? "

Vayne moved her gaze to the floor knowing pretty well an argument, _**or maybe worse**_ , about to come.

" What also irritates me is that you are a damn masochist. You knew I would be displeased and most certainly punish you for stealing that one soul I enjoyed torturing the most. Why did you take the risk? "

Her eyes were back at him now, her look certain as ever.

"Because I think you are worth saving. "

* * *

" And the ritual will happen the next blood moon, which is in 20 days from now. "

He didn't say anything as the female serpent finished her narration. His mind was circulating around everything he had just heard. Vayne being an undead unpurified being, wanting to imprison herself in the magical book, her intentions of giving her soul to bring Senna back to him...for him. All this information was too much for him to process. But there was one thing he knew he had to do first. So, he suddenly shot up from the table walking towards the exit.

" Lucian, wait! Where are you going? " Cassiopeia cried behind him waving her delicate hands.

"I need to find someone, Cass. Thank you for the information. "

He lost no time in running towards the Ionian quarters, frantically searching for the room with a certain mage's name on it. When he finally found it, he stormed inside banging the door open.

"Syndra! I know you are here. Come out this instant, we need to talk. "

Instead of the slim figure of the Dark Sovereign though, he saw two shurikens flying towards him, pinning him to the wall. In an instant, the Master of Shadows was in front of him, his blade on his throat.  
" Release him, Zed. He is here for a good reason. "

The ninja complied sparing a warning glance to Lucian as he took his place next to his woman.

"Listen, Syndra I don't have much time. The next blood moon is in 20 days and if you, Zed and Vladimir want her alive as much as I do we have to act fast. So tell me, how can I help? "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Uh-oh! Lucian knows?! What happens now? You'll find out a few chapters later but until then, don't forget to ask our characters! Since I'm done here, I guess I'll move to the comments :D

crazyLatern: We'll get a glimpse of their reunion at ch 21 if my memory serves me right. She's here to stay so I guess it's a new adventure for everyone and mostly Thresh. :D

iHookGirls: I TOLD YOU YOU'D LOVE HER IN THIS XD

CupcakeGirl: I imagine Vayne as a real savage character. At least that's what her personality in game is xD

Glowing Doom: Hey, that was nice of you! Thanks :D

NightBoosted: Isn't that a Drake song?

DarkStarVarus: Probably not quite good. She will suffer a lot cause of this. But eh, she'll survive :D

AndHisNameIsCena: TF and Eve are certainly not a cameo! They are here to stay till the end of the story. :3


	26. Q&A Vol 4

Author's Note: Hello and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYBODY! Hope 2017 is fair to you because 2016 utterly sucked. This Q&A took me approximately 2 hours to write. Damn, your questions are getting more and more difficult guys! XD

Dark Star Varus: Lucian, did the way you see Vayne change after everything you discovered?

Lucian: Of course it did. Don't misunderstand me though; the fact that I now know everything doesn't mean I also approve it.

Glowing Doom: Vayne, why do you think Thresh can be saved? I think he literally can't.

Vayne: Is that even a question, summoner? I think you are aware of his past. He is who he is because of some pretty brutal events in his life that no person should ever experience. Believe it or not I can relate to him. I had everything taken away from me and so did he. I have fought the evil my entire life and I will not stop doing so, even now that I know I am the evil itself. My job was and still is to purify. If I had one last wish before I die, it would be for his spirit to find peace.

Cupcake Girl: I wanna ask Thresh. Why are you being so flirty with Vayne? What is your true intention?

Thresh: Flirty? Oh, I don't think this is the proper word to use my dear. I am just giving this interesting lady the attention she deserves.

NightBoosted3: So, Vayne...If you had to use Eleanor's soul to blackmail Thresh, would you do it?

Vayne: Probably not but I am not a saint. If it was the very last choice given, I would.

AndHisNameIsCena: Syndra, would you risk starting a war with the Kinkou in order to claim Vayne as your personal pawn?

Syndra: But, isn't that the whole point? I don't know if you have realised but this is what everybody wants; Vayne as a weapon. Me, the Kinkou, Vladimir, Thresh...everybody. The reason we don't find some sort of agreement between us is because I can't use her once she's dead. But Thresh can. So, I don't think Kinkou is the true problem here.

IHookGirls: What will your next move be, Lucian? Will you talk to Vayne?

Lucian: No, I don't plan on talking to her immediately. I must be prepared before the confrontation. For now I need Zed and Syndra to inform me about every stage of the plan so I can find ways of stopping anything she will try to do.

crazyLatern: Vayne, I've always felt Thresh is so delightfully Thresh BECAUSE he's cold, cunning and manipulative. Why do you think that he needs saving? Don't you think that he's better offor the way he is?

Vayne: Thresh being Thresh is not a good thing for the world dear. How does being cold, cunning and manipulative do any good on the people you are supposedly interested to? I mean, he claims to be "interested" in me and damn, he almost killed me a few days back. Heck, I'm still trying to understand his psychosynthesis (Author's Note Vol 2: Good luck with that! xD). Though, one thing I know for sure is that you never truly alter from what you once were. And yes, according to Eleanor he was more or less the same when he was alive. But he also had something else. He had the ability to care, if not love. He had a wife for whom he died for. He even avenged her death in the most brutal way. It was all these that made him who he is now. Thinking about it, he even spent a millennium apart from the person who completed him. What's the Yin without its Yang after all?

(Author's Note Vol 3: Well that was a fail example, Vayne. :D The Yin is supposedly a female and the Yang is a male but eh, I guess we understand what you are trying to say...right?)

Author's Note Vol 4: I guess I have nothing else to say here. I will see you again on Friday with Chapter 21!


	27. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I am back after a rather long week of preparing for the next quarter starting this Tuesday (*cries eternally*)! I have made a double update today. The first one is the Varus one shot I have promised before New Year's but eh, like I said there shit happens. The second update is this very chapter! It is kinda short because of the lack of action but truth is, this is more like a filler chapter for what is about to come on *spoiler alert* chapters 23 and 24 for all 3 of our protagonists. If you read through this chapter carefully and notice a few "spoiling" details you might get an idea of what's about to happen. :D

* * *

He has come to the point where he didn't know what he felt anymore. Syndra's suggestion of meditating didn't exactly wash all his problems away. On the contrary, the peace and silence on the Dark Sovereign's room was giving him the opportunity to think about everything and realise the harsh reality he was living in.

" This happens because you are not meditating correctly. " Syndra answered to his thoughts. It was at this moment that he completely broke down.

" How the heck am I supposed to? Do you even know how it feels to have your trust betrayed like this by the one person you loved the most? "

The mage sighed shaking her head affirmatively.

" I used to have a lot of trust issues with Zed. And they were not one sided. I even came to the point of thinking if I was just a tool to him and not an actual partner. He always reminded me of Vayne on some situations. Enigmatic, ruthless and cold but at the same time he could be the complete opposite if you get to know him better. "

Lucian felt related at Syndra's words. He didn't care if they were true or not. Whatever the case was, he was grateful that she comforted him in some way. He could use a distraction and she was providing it.

" Thank you for your consolation, Syndra. I will need to have my mind clear of everything if we are to succeed in what we do. Let me ask though; why is she so important to you? "

Darkness suddenly filled the room, a male figure emerging from the shadows. He walked towards the table sitting next to his mage.

" Her powers are something unmatchable, Lucian. And I'd rather be honest with you. She could be proven a fearsome ally and so could you. But to make this happen, we need you both alive and recruited. "

Lucian shook his head in agreement at the ninja's words standing up from the cushion he was meditating.

" I am willing to cooperate only under the condition of Vayne being safe. I need your order to protect her instead of the Kinkou ninjas. Can you arrange that, Master? "

"Consider this done. But for now, we have somewhere to be."

Zed nodded standing up before gesturing Lucian and Syndra to follow him.

" Where are we going? " Lucian asked exiting the mage's room.

"We are going to the Shadow Islands quarters. Us three need to have a small talk with the Warden before everything starts. " Syndra added leading the way through the main halls.

[...]

"Syndra, do you really think he will actually agree to this? Best case scenario is that he will make yet another witty remark about the situation and it will end up in a fight. "

The Dark Sovereign laughed at this patting his back.

" This rivalry is never ending. But trust me, he will have to agree. As much as you hate him, you have to admit he's deceitful but smart. He will not risk making enemies such as Zed and the Order of Shadows or myself. At least not when he's not prepared enough."

The shadow ninja nodded at her words agreeing with the statement.

" She is right Lucian. It is not pleasant to me to say this but we have to avoid as much bloodshed as possible. Everything has to happen in a discreet way for now. "

Lucian exhaled closing his eyes before raising a hand to knock on the spectre's door. Moments later, the door opened broadly inviting them inside. Syndra stepped in first followed by the two men. There was no sign of the Warden whatsoever so they decided to search deeper into the room.

" I am surprised you two turned to him so early. The great Master of Shadows and the fearsome Dark Sovereign seeking for help from a mortal? That is something you don't witness everyday. " Thresh stated emerging from the shadows of his room. Lucian's eyes hardened at his sight stepping in front of both Ionians to face his nemesis.

" We are not here to play anymore games. Syndra has a deal for you. Pay attention because it might as well interest you. "

Thresh raised an eyebrow at his words crossing his hands on his chest.

" Speak Syndra."

The mage took one step to the front standing next to Lucian.

" My proposal is simple yet effective, Thresh. I am aware you participated in this quest in exchange for a soul. What if instead of the Night Hunter's soul I gave you Eleanor's back? "

Lucian and Zed looked at each other confused. Syndra did not stick to the original plan making them wonder what else she had in store for the Warden.  
Speaking of Thresh, his previous mood was barely gone replaced by an irritated scowl.

" You can't do this as long as Vayne keeps her soul trapped in the book. "

Syndra smiled at this noticing the ninja finally preparing to speak up.

" Don't underestimate her Warden. She has the solution to everything and anything. "

With those words, he turned to leave holding the door open for the other two parties to join him outside.

" We will be in touch, Warden. " Syndra calmly stated before closing the door behind her.

As the trio walked to the main halls Zed finally burst out.

" What the hell was that, Syndra? Why didn't you follow the original plan? "

The mage smiled to herself bringing her gaze to the sunset in front of her. Before Zed could bash at her more seemingly annoyed by her reaction, Lucian spoke up voicing his concerns.

" Patience Zed. I'm sure she has a reason for acting this way. But just to be clear, who is Eleanor? " he said looking at the mage.

She gave them a firm nod before smiling once again.

" I suggest we return to my room for some tea. It is a long story that I am certain you will be eager to hear. "

* * *

She looked at her hands for the third time this evening. The vicious crimson marks on her wrists wouldn't wear off no matter how hard she tried to vanish them. They remained intact to remind her of every emotion she felt, every tear she shed and every ounce of pain she accepted just because she cared. No matter how hard she tried to push the thought away from her mind, it was true. She cared deeply about him. More than she should. She didn't know how or why but her inner voice assured her that he could still be saved. He was not doomed in an eternity of misery and loneliness and neither was she. There was a way of making things right; she knew there was. But nobody said it was easy.

"Vayne...are you even listening? Your injuries are pretty deep. Should I call the Starchild to heal your wounds? "

The ebony haired woman smiled at her friend taking a seat beside her.

" I will be fine, Evelynn. Thank you for your concern. Besides, he didn't do much. "

The Widowmaker groaned in annoyance, forcefully grabbing her wrists. Vayne hissed in pain biting her bottom lip to suppress the pain.

" He didn't do much, huh? Newsflash girlfriend, you still got a human body and unlike the rest of us pain actually inflicts damage on you. Thresh might be the closest thing to a friend I have but he's violating a major rule of the Islands and I really need to confront him about it. "

Vayne's eyes filled with curiosity. She couldn't imagine a place such as the Shadow Islands to have rules among its residents.

" You actually have rules? "

Evelynn pouted at her question fake offended. She let out a small laugh afterwards dismissing the look of offense.

" Of course we have. There are not many of us, Vayne. We have vowed to protect one another no matter what the consequences are. The rest of us approve what Thresh plans to do with you only because he agreed not to completely vanish you or keep you inside his latern forever. Once your soul stays wandering on the Islands we are satisfied. "

Vayne smiled at the thought of Thresh and Evelynn being in some kind of conference along with the rest of the Shadow Isles residents debating about her fate. It was not a funny matter but it gave her a wave of relief from her major problems.

" I can already imagine how this went down. "

The Widowmaker laughed at this remembering the actual disaster those meetings were. Vayne followed along hesitantly, the sound and the feeling of laughter being foreign to her lately.  
A loud knock on the door interrupted the two women who groaned in response.

"Who could it be at 12 AM? " Evelynn questioned looking at the door.

" Hm, it could be Lucian or Kennen. They both vanished from the face of earth a few days ago. Then again it could be-"

She stopped talking when she opened the door smiling to herself at her last minute prediction.

" Thresh."

Evelynn peeked behind her friend's shoulder giving the man a knowing smirk. He responded the same way turning his attention back to the other woman.

" I apologise for interrupting your 'sleepover', ladies but I have urgent matters to discuss with you. "

Both women looked at each other before Vayne gestured him to step inside the room. He complied taking his seat by the fireplace. Vayne took a seat across him and next to Evelynn.

" So, urgent matters. Could you explain? " she asked stealing a glance from him. Oh how she wished she didn't. Her responsiveness to his game, even from afar, amused him by all means. He just couldn't get enough of this woman.

" Consider this highly urgent, my dear. Syndra came up to me a few hours ago making a very interesting and dare I say, tempting proposal. I need to know your thoughts on this. "

Vayne cringed at the mention of the Dark Sovereign's name. Like Kennen always told her, the mage's name followed up nothing good. She couldn't help but wonder why Syndra would approach him though.

"What was her proposal? "

He sighed smiling at her pouring himself a drink.

" Ah, well. She knows I am a part of this quest only because I wanted to claim a valuable soul afterwards. And that is exactly what she offers me. As you might know, she is capable of performing a different type of ritual in which your soul will not be a part of. This way I can give Lucian his wife back like I promised you, you get to remain alive and I will have my own wife's soul back. Sounds promising, doesn't it? "

She froze at his words trying to process what consequences Syndra's plans would have to her.

" If I may interrupt, this is actually a great proposal Vayne. Think about it for a moment; everybody wins. The boys get their wives back while you get to actually live your life. You can leave Demacia and come live with me on the Islands. Just imagine all the fun we will have. You'll get to be with your own people at last. " Evelynn added supporting the proposal.

Vayne thought about it for a single second but shook her head immediately. It didn't just concern her. She couldn't act selfishly on this matter.

"You don't understand. The purpose of this quest was not just the retrieval of some soul. The main reason I started this mess was to protect the world from myself. You can do whatever you want but be aware that in the next blood moon me and Eleanor will be safely locked in the book one way or another and Senna will be freed and returned to Lucian. And this is how the story ends. "

Thresh flinched at the mention of his wife, silently boiling in his own blood. He didn't want to do this, but that woman was literally asking for trouble. A reassuring hand pressed on his wrist by Evelynn restrained him a bit, but not enough to prevent a verbal scene.

" This is where you are mistaken. Eleanor's soul doesn't belong in the book. And it definitely doesn't belong to you. Since you refuse to give me what I want when I ask nicely, I might consider Syndra's proposal seriously. Set your priorities wisely. "  
She sighed deeply locking her gaze to the book beside her. She couldn't let her go, not now.

" Eleanor is literally the only thing that separates me from chaos. Except for the fact that I promised Kalista she would remain there, she has a different use as well. She absorbs all the magical essence of the book. If she is not there to take in all the magic then my body will. This could be proven catastrophic given the fact that every time I interact with the book, it brings me one step closer to insanity. I cannot allow this. "

Thresh nodded standing up from the armchair. With one last glance, he opened the door to leave.

" You have made your choice, my love. Now it is time I make mine. " he said before closing the door behind him.

" Brace yourself, Vayne. I have seen this look on him before. I hope you are ready for a trip to hell. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Isn't badass Thresh our favourite Thresh? :D Just what has Vayne gotten herself into AGAIN? What is Syndra's plan exactly? These and more other questions will be answered on the next few chapters. If there is something you find confusing or not well explained you can PM me about it or write it on the comment section and I will explain it in detail on the next chapters. See you on Monday!


	28. Chapter 22

Author's Note: LOTS of Thrayne in this chapter (congrats crazyLatern for this awesome ship name)! And a glimpse of Threleanor too ;) Please enjoy!

* * *

 _ ***Flashback ***_

" Somebody would tell you are not exactly happy to see me if they noticed the frown on your face. " Her ethereal voice joked making him stiffen even more. Vayne just went away with that Yordle and left him all alone under these circumstances.

" This is the first thing you have to say after we've spent a millennium years apart? Somebody would tell you might haven't missed me at all. " he mocked back in a colourful tone.

She just shrugged being immune to his attitude by experience. His facial expression was continuously twisting into different shapes indicating the inner battle he was having with himself. She considered it normal given his unbalanced psychological nature.

" What is bothering you? "

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.

" Why would this be your concern, love? "

She floated closer to him, her eyes boring on his.

" You are my husband. I could care less about what you have become or any atrocities you've ever done in your life. I was, I am and I will still be loving you like nobody else regardless. Even if you can't feel the same about me anymore. "

Her words brought back a lot of memories to him. Scenes and situations he used to try to forget.

" And there I thought it would last 'till death tore us apart'." he simply replied with a smirk bringing back as much of his attitude as he could muster.

" If my memory serves me right, you were the one who forbid the priest from saying that phrase because you believed we would meet again in the afterlife. It is like you knew there would be a lifeafter death back then. "

How could she still remember was a mystery to him. Then again, he hasn't forgotten a single moment as well.

" Dear, I might not have known but I certainly believed that the afterlife existed even before our time. And I can safely say that it is because of my faith that we are able to exist, even like this. Everything happens for a reason. "

She raised a spectral hand on his face hesitantly keeping an eye on his reaction everytime she got a bit closer. His features remained stoic and his gaze fixed on hers but the memories were there and they didn't plan to leave him anytime soon.

" I've been meaning to ask you a question. It concerns this beautiful lady who freed and summoned me. "

He flinched at the mention of Vayne, his green eyes glued to the floor. Noticing the reaction she got eager to find out more about her husband's relationship with the woman.

" Is she your current love interest? The way you look at her reminds me of something..."

He let an arrogant chuckle escape him and looked at her dead in the eye. If she was still on her human body, his look would have shaken her.

" She is my current subject of interest, Eleanor. Nothing more and nothing less. "

She floated around the room eyeing him carefully. She knew there was something else behind all this, something concerning his twisted imagination. But she wanted to make him admit it, even in an indirect way.

" The last time I heard you using those particular words were back at the prison when we first met. _'You my dear, are now my favourite subject of interest',_ you said. And after one year you got married to this 'subject of interest'. So, I will ask you again; what is really the case here? She's awakening something inside you, doesn't she? Something long forgotten. Something only a special plaything would. "

This conversation was getting more and more heated as it progressed. Why did she have to challenge him and his patience so much, even after all this time?

" Since you are making this about her, do tell me; how are you so closely bound to her? It is still a mystery to me how she found and released you. I have been trying to negotiate with Kalista for over a millennium. And all she told me was that I shall find the truth where ink and paper keeps the history alive. As you might imagine, I have thoroughly searched each and every library in Valoran but to no avail. Yet Vayne found the right pieces of the puzzle in a considerably shorter amount of time. You have to at least tell me what she did. "

She opened her mouth to speak but a soft voice inside her head told her otherwise. Thresh seemed to understand Vayne has been controlling her actions and thoughts so he decided to act quickly. He took one step closer taking her hand in his. The first contact felt so familiar and warm yet so different and foreign at the same time. She met his gaze tightening the hold of her hand to his.

" Before you go, at least tell me where she is keeping you. "

She smiled raising her eyebrows in amusement.

" I am kept at the infamous book she has. Consider this an excuse to visit her more often. " she said before disappearing into a spectral blue smoke. He sighed sitting back on his armchair. It was still his game, wasn't it? How did things end up being out of his control?

 _ ***End of flashback ***_

He opened his eyes widely taking a long breath and exhaling heavily afterwards. He has been having the same 'dream' for several days straight. It was not exactly a dream though, since it actually happened. But he would not call it a nightmare either. These visions of his first confrontation with his wife after uncountable centuries would still race on his mind. He decided to get out of the small suffocating space of his dorm and take a walk around the Institute. It was usually Vayne who unknowingly managed to bring him back to his senses but given the tense moments between them recently, he could not seek out to her.  
He made his way towards the Institute Gardens. He knew little people even came here so it was one of the places where someone could find peace and quiet. After making sure he was alone, he sat on the bench with a loud sigh.  
The rustle of the leaves was all he could hear until a pair of black high heels clicked on the wooden floor approaching him. Surprised by her presence he stood up to face her. When he did he was caught by surprise once again. Her eyes have watered holding nothing more but frustration and despair. Her composure soon left her completely as she dropped her hands in defeat.

" What have you done to me? " was all she asked before bursting into tears. " I can't take this anymore. "

He grinned sheepishly watching her reach the zenith of her emotions. Mission accomplished, he thought.

"Oh? What did I do again?. " he mocked and she buried her face in her hands, getting more and more upset each time she looked at him.

" Oh, don't act all innocent and unaware. You know exactly what you did. And I can't keep up with this. Everywhere I go and with everything I do you won't leave my mind. You got me following you around like some sort of puppet. I've even been losing my sleep thinking of you; and there's more. Everytime we interact I can't help but admire everything about you. From the way you hold me to the way you simply spell my name. My whole world; my whole freaking world revolves around you. It drives me insane and I don't know what is left of me anymore. I think I'm in love with you. "

The small pause of three seconds seemed like an eternity to both. Thresh remained silent staring at the entrance of the empty room until he looked back at her with a smile and took one step closer immediately attacking her lips. She parted her lips to protest but he took advantage of it and deepened the kiss. Moments later she finally let loose bringing herself to enjoy this.  
But the peace wouldn't last long when a small gasp was heard from the door. Vayne broke the kiss quickly turning to the door where the noise came from. Her heart fell on her chest when she met Lucian's dark and empty eyes. Her eyes darted to Thresh who had raised an eyebrow smirking at the unfortunate man. Before she could explain herself, Lucian has already disappeared from the door. She looked back at Thresh her eyes burning holes in his head.

" You knew he was here, didn't you? " she asked staring angrily at him.

" Well, I'd lie if I said I didn't. That's my way of returning the 'attack', you could say. "

Hesmiled devilishly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Now go find him. I'm sure he'll be expecting an explanation. And I bet he'll be expecting a good one."

"Screw you." was all she answered before running towards the main halls.

* * *

She panted heavily as her running feet took her back to the Demacian quarters. Passing several doors she found the one with his nameplate on it and knocked fiercely.

" Go away Vayne, please. " a hoarse voice called from the other side of the room.

She wiped some of her tears and cleared her voice in an attempt to sound as calm as possible.

" No, I won't. Please open the door and give me the chance to explain myself. "

Sad laughter was heard from the other side of the room making her frown in response.

" You don't have to explain anything to me. There was never something between us that obliges you to do so. "

The lump in her throat was now too hard to swallow. Everything they've been through, all the moments they shared; they meant nothing to him?

" Lucian please. I know you don't mean that. We had something. And even if it was undeveloped, it meant everything. "

The door finally swung open revealing a flustered and bloodshot eyed Lucian staring back at her.

" You are right. It did mean everything to me. But apparently it was not the same for you. " he replied before closing the door behind him once more.

She sighed putting her head in her hands while heading to her own room. When she reached her door, she noticed the familiar figure of Thresh waiting outside.

" What did he say? " he asked lifting her chin with his index finger. She exhaled closing her eyes and remaining silent for a while. She opened her door afterwards inviting him inside. As soon as he entered, she took her normal seat by the fireplace gesturing him to do the same.

" It all meant nothing to him, I can see it. He says I'm the one who didn't value whatever kind of relationship we had but I feel like that was not the reason he acted this way. I don't know what to think anymore. "

He smiled reaching for the top shelf and picking her favourite whiskey. He poured them two glasses handing one over to her.

" He acted in the heat of the moment. I can picture him on his knees begging for forgiveness maybe earlier than tomorrow. He is too dependable on you, can't you see? You got him in the palm of your hand, in case you didn't know. But what matters the most is what you want. Or better, who you want. "

She nodded at his words taking a deep breath calming herself.

" Does it matter? In a few days I will depart from the human realm. I wanted to be with him; I really did. But we belong in two different worlds and unfortunately his cannot keep up with mine. I don't want it to keep up with mine. All I ever wanted from the start was for him to be happy. That is still my purpose, therefore I will need to go to Syndra to ask her to perform the ritual to bring back Senna from your prison. But before you rush on refusing my offer, let me explain the rest of the plan. When Senna is safely returned to Lucian, after long thought I have decided will give you Eleanor back; but under one condition. "

He lifted an eyebrow interested at her proposal gesturing her to continue.

" Listen, my agreement with Zed and Syndra requires me to stay alive after everything. But I don't intend to follow this term. So, when the next blood moon arrives you and I will be performing the ritual in secret. Once you lock my soul at the book, I will bound the artifact to your will and you will be stuck with me for the eternity. " she joked finishing her proposal. He shook his head smiling at her sudden change of mood finding her risky plan way exciting.

" This sounds great to me, but there is one problem. How do you plan on deceiving people like Zed and Syndra? They will be able to read your mind in milliseconds. "

She smirked playfully at her devilish plan meeting her gaze with his.

" Never underestimate a Night Hunter. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Things just got more complicated, didn't they? They'll be explained later, I promise! For now, let's read your comments:

crazyLatern: Your comment about the "showdown" reinded me of Europe's song "It's the final countdown" for soe reason xD

DarkStarVarus: Glad you like em!

Cupcake Girl: Well...sorry?

Glowing Doom: Here it is!

AndHisNameIsCena: WHAT DOES NOICE MEAN

NightBoosted3: MEME CITY

iHookGirls: You stfu :D

See you on Friday! xoxox


	29. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hi and sorry for the late update. :( Personal life hurts as much as a fed AD Thresh. :D But, hey, I am back and I will try to get back to my schedule again since we are 7 chapters before the end. This particular chapter and the one I'm posting on Monday were THE HARDEST ONES I've written. Staying in character with Thresh, Vayne and Lucian was exceptionally difficult here but I did my best (I hope). Please enjoy!

P.S: I apologise in advance for all these **bolds** and _italics_ on this chapter. I was trying to find a way to make all the emotional tension on some scenes visible. :D

* * *

The familiar dark atmosphere of his room gave him exactly the space he needed to sit down and relax. His mind was constantly circulating around Vayne and her confession the previous game has taken the route he wanted but this turn was something he was not expecting that soon. So, what happens now? He'd dedicate a good amount of his time studying every fiber of her but he'd never admit. She made him wonder. She made him curious. How did she come to the point of being in love with him? What did he do to make her feel this way?  
Memories flooded his mind out of the blue, remembering it was not the first time he had found himself in a similar situation.

 _ ***Flashback *  
**_  
The screams and cries from prisoners who were led to the central square for execution were not strange to him. It happened every time the local authorities would visit his prison to take away yet another fake tough criminal. They were all the same, he thought. Tough on the outside but when the time came and they found themselves face to face with death, their cowardice was finally shown. He looked back at his desk and huffed in annoyance glancing at the endless paperwork he had to take care of. He soon started filling the papers trying to kill as much time as he could before lunchtime.  
Loud whistles and laughter from the cells immediately caught his ears. This was no common reaction of the prisoners though. They would only behave like this at the sight of a good announcement or a beautiful woman. Since the first option was rather unlikely he figured it was guest time and some girl has visited a prisoner. At least that was until the door of his office knocked. Curious at the sudden visit, he stood up heading to the door. When he opened it his eyebrows raised in question. The woman in front of him offered a warm smile as she brushed past him inside the office, not even minding to ask for permission. He closed the door behind him slowly, walking towards her. He stood in front of the petite woman, his eyes meeting her ice blue ones.

" Good evening, Warden. "

He flashed a bright smile bowing before her.

" Duchess Eleanor, what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe your sudden visit to? " he asked pouring two glasses of liquor and handing one to her. She downed it all at once, her expression totally changing behind closed doors. He looked at her half concerned half amused as she put the glass down to the desk and stared at him.

" Is something wrong, my dear? "

She closed her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she was putting on her hands and her teeth gritted slightly.

" When will you stop giving me mixed signals? "

He furrowed his brows at her question opening his mouth to speak but she cut him off before he managed to do so.

" Don't even try to answer that. Let me finish. "

He nodded his head in approval remaining silent as she proceeded with her monologue.

" You see, we've spent a lot of time together the last five months. I believe I have made it clear I am interested in you but you seem apathetic to everything. I have limits, you know, _and you have just surpassed them_. I was dead serious about the 'mixed signals' issue before. I am met with a different side of you everytime I see you. And you want to know what the problem is? I happen to be fond of **all** of them. But you...you don't even try to respond to any move or any approach I have tried. The only thing you ever do is tease. Last week at the central square you firmly held my hand for no apparent reason when the execution took place. The same night you almost freaking kissed me outside of this very prison. And after all that I lose sight of you and you don't speak to me for the rest of the week. You probably wouldn't have spoken to me since the next execution if I didn't visit you today. So, like I said, stop giving me mixed signals and tell me what you want. _**What you really want.**_ "

He tried to fight back a small smile at her words. She was almost there; _almost_. All he had to do was press the right buttons.

" I cannot bring myself to understand what is it you want to hear from me. _**Declare it**_ and I will answer you. "

Her eyes darkened for a second as she dug her nails on her palm threatening to bleed. Her face betrayed frustration and it was at this time he knew he achieved his goal. She took a long breath before starting to speak. Bingo, he thought. There it is. The ultimate zenith.

" Are you _**kidding**_ me? Haven't I made clear how you are making me feel already? You have driven me _**mad**_. I can't go **_a minute of the day_** without thinking about you and the wonderful way you treat me when we are out of this prison and alone. You make me feel special in a way _ **no other man can**_. You somehow have my _**whole life**_ spin around you. And the worst part is, I am not complaining. You know why? Because I am _**madly**_ in love with you in a way I couldn't even imagine was possible. But you don't seem to openly acknowledge that. Thinking about it, this is all just a sick game to you, isn't it? Torturing people like that. I can tell by the look on your face that you get pleasure from it. Crazily enough, I seem to love this side of you even more. Can you see now what you have done? I hope you are satisfied you possess yet another plaything in your hands because this is exactly how I am seeing myself at the moment. "

A small yet content smile appeared on his lips as he shortened the distance between them.

" My dear Eleanor, is that all? I can't believe such a thing would bother you. If only you have said what you wanted from the beginning...I would have answered in a heartbeat. "

She chewed on her bottom lip trying to suppress her still existing irritation which only grew more and more everytime she looked into his eyes and saw the arrogance and the satisfaction he was getting from all this.

" And what would that answer be, Warden? "

He smirked closing the remaining gap between them and bringing his lips to hers. He still cherished her sweet flavour. At the time, she was only his. And she would be for the rest of their time. He has come to the point where he could claim possession of her and she would consent to this. He knew this would be a trophy that would last for the eternity. He was sure as long as he found himself saying those words.

" I hope I have made clear that the interest is mutual, my Duchess. "

 _ ***End of flashback ***_

He found himself reminiscing a lot that night. The resemblance Eleanor's confession bore to Vayne's was rather amusing to him. He certainly had a type, he thought.

* * *

His little feet took him running towards the Ionian quarters in full speed, the news he just received too important to keep them for himself. He had to find Shen immediately and update him on everything they'd been missing because of the contribution of a certain mage. Events have literally taken an unexpected turn and the time he thought he had was running out.  
Absorbed by his thoughts, he bumped face first to a seemingly hard surface. After regaining his composure he figured the surface he bumped into was in fact a pair of human legs blocking his way. When he looked up he was met with a pair of warm blue eyes staring at him. He noticed her immediately lowering her torso as much as possible to match his height. A small smile appeared on her lips when she petted his head.

" Kennen! Where have you been? I have lost track of you the last weeks. Is everything okay with the Kinkou Order? "

His trained eyes scanned the room while she was speaking, narrowing at the almost invisible company they had.

" Follow me fast. Keep your distance to avoid causing suspicions. I promise I will explain everything once we reach the destination. "

She nodded affirmatively standing up on her full height, letting him run a few meters before following behind him. A few turns and some running later he took her inside the Ionian training grounds which were empty at the time.

" What is going on, Kennen? You can't disappear like this and have me worried that you might have gotten in trouble because of me. "

The ninja smiled at her concern placing his tiny hands on hers.

" Don't worry about me. If I was you, I wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me. They are everywhere and they are watching. "

Vayne froze on the spot as she tried to take in her surroundings. She couldn't sense anything but something was definitely there.

" Who is watching? And why are you running from them? "

The Yordle sighed moving his gaze back to hers.

" Listen, I don't have much time left. Just know that you are being followed by Zed's comrades on a 24 hour basis. From the little information I know, The Order of the Shadows was hired for your protection after Zed came to an agreement with him. He really seems ready to do anything to keep you safe. But warn him; an alliance with Zed and Syndra will not end up on his favour. "

Vayne stared at him in confusion, taking in all the new information she received.

" I don't understand. Who turned to Zed and Syndra in order to keep me safe?"

Silence filled the room afterwards as the Yordle finally got familiar with the absence of her knowledge.

" You don't know? I am sorry you had to find out about this by me. Zed and Syndra's newest addition to the alliance is Lucian. "

All out of a sudden, her senses heightened creating a chaotic mess inside her head.

" Oh my god. He knows doesn't he? That's why he's been avoiding me. Now I can explain why Syndra approached Thresh too. She's trying to get the last piece of hope from me so I submit to her will as well. I can't believe this. "

Kennen gave her an apologetic look sympathising with her situation. This woman have given him all the love he has never had before. She didn't deserve a life like this.  
His senses suddenly warned him for upcoming danger and rushed to transform himself into a small ball of lightning.

" They are here. I will go now and I don't know when I will be able to see you again. But please remember this; if you ever need anything, the Order will be here for you. I will be here for you; even if you can't see me. "

With those last words he drifted off towards the hallway as well-camouflaged shadows she hasn't noticed before made their way towards their hiding spots. She sighed making her way outside with a certain room on her mind.

* * *

" Thank you for the drink, Lucian. I suppose coffee is not that bad after all. "

He nodded smiling at the dark mage, adding a cube of sugar on her cup.

" You should try this more often, Syndra. It contributes on controlling anger and tense feelings like that. "

She tried to hide a small chuckle when a certain moody ninja appeared in her mind.

"Zed could totally use something like that. I feel like he would need less sugar and way more coffee though."

Lucian moved his head sideways at her attempt to joke, taking a sip of his drink.

" If he was here he'd probably glare at you. "

They shared a small awkward laugh at the thought, occasionally switching subjects as the conversation progressed. The Dark Sovereign probably wasn't the best of people but she made a good company and he had to give her that.

A loud bang at the door interrupted their session. Several moments later the knocking became more intense causing both parties to stand up.

" Excuse me for a second Syndra. I probably need to answer this. "

The mage nodded affirmatively gesturing him to move along. He made his way towards the door opening it with a hint of uncertainty. Once the door was open, the almost fuming figure of the Night Hunter stormed inside the room. Not sparing him a glance, she walked towards the mage.

" I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Syndra. "

The Dark Sovereign crooked an eyebrow placing her hands on her midsection.

" Oh? This is not your property to make calls like this one, dear. "

Vayne's patience was growing thin and it took a lot of willpower to restrain herself from kicking her out by violence.

" Get out right away. I will not say this another time. "

Lucian, who has been silent during the confrontation, stepped determinedly between the two women clearing his throat.

" I apologise for the scene, Syndra. I will make sure to meet you on your own quarters soon. Until then, please give us some alone time. "

The mage nodded sparing a small smile at him before showing herself out of the dorm. Vayne slammed the door shut behind her letting a loud sigh escaping her lips.

" What was that all about? " he asked holding back a glare he has been meaning to give her since she stormed inside the room.

" I need to talk. You have to at least hear me out and try to see everything from my perspective. "

He nodded sitting down on his previous position gesturing her to do the same.

" Then talk. I am eager to see how you'll be able to drag yourself out of the mud. "

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Confrontation coming on Monday! Wonder just how much more does Vayne has to endure before she breaks down. Chapter 24 is where the true fun begins! Since Monday, the last 7 chapters will be the final "showdown" before the curtain call finally comes down (ahhh I love this phrase!). Anyway, let's read your comments cause I've spotted some interesting ones this time:

crazyLatern: Eleanor will appear a lot on these final chapters. I can spoil that she's the key for something really important that will affect Vayne's life, so I guess you will definitely see ore of her. As for Vayne's reaction towards Thresh, well it was not expected indeed. But as the chapters progress we will see some rather unusual and unfitting for Vayne attitudes. Don't forget that the book has the ability to change the way she thinks and she acts. She is deeply influenced by it, therefore she can be "bipolar" or even insane some times *wink wink*. We'll soon see how this will turn out for her.

DarkStarVarus: Well, Eleanor and Thresh are the two opposite poles of a magnet you could say. But that is exactly what makes them perfect for each other. Eleanor's feelings have remained intact since then. But Thresh, well, he's been through a lot of changes. He's definitely not the same person, nor he will ever be. But that doesn't mean he's completely lost interest in her. On the contrary, maybe he still values her over everyone. Even Vayne. ;)

Glowing Doom: Vayne and Lucian's relationship is something that will be thoroughly analysed and explained on the next chapter. Whether this confrontation wll be enough for them to clear things out, I guess we'll see!

AndHisNameIsCena: Drama is love, drama is life!

NightBoosted3: Why did Thresh agree to give Senna back? Well, that's one interesting question. Wish I had the answer to that but who knows what's inside a madman's mind anyway? I guess he will tell us himself on a few chapters.

Cupcake Girl: He deserved it for being naive as fuck for 22 whole chapters if you ask me. :D

iHookGirls: Like I explained before, Vayne is not 100% fine on her sanity levels. There is currently a mass of information and feelings inside her head and the effect of the book only makes it all worse.

That was all folks. Hope you are happy with how the story has progressed so far! I swear I am the kind of gal who would just rewrite 30 chapters over and over until everybody's content with it. :D See you on Monday xoxoxo


	30. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Before we start I'd like to warn you that this chapter is the biggest one in the story. 4K words are a lot of trouble but the content and the action inside justifies its length. This chapter was a harder one too. I will even say it was harder than the previous one. It was almost impossible to keep Thresh in character on this one so please tell me how I did in the end! I have written and written and rewritten him 3 times on this just because he seemed too soft or just too non-Thresh, you know what I mean. His scene is my biggest fear on this chapter and I hope I wrote it decently. I guess I'm done whining so please, enjoy!

* * *

People claim silence can speak a thousand words. The statement fit on her case perfectly as she sat opposite of him watching him stare at her in deep silence. She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze avoiding to look at him directly in the eye.

" Look at me. " he demanded in a low voice. He tried to keep himself as calm and collected as possible. An emotional explosion was the least that both of them needed at this moment.

When she failed to comply he rose from his seat and walked towards her. His fingers lifted her chin high enough for them to be on the same eye level and after he managed to secure eye contact he began to speak.

"If you ask me, I did not wish to find out like this either. I hope you acknowledge how big of a mistake it was to keep such thing from me. We could have dealt with this together. "

She stood up from the armchair sighing before speaking herself.

" We couldn't, Lucian. I already hate myself enough for dragging you into this. You and I belong in two different worlds and each of us ought to make different choices. I am unholy and unpurified. I have done terrible things since my life began and all I deserve is an eternity of regret. But you, Lucian, you deserve nothing but the best. You deserve to have your wife back, to create a family and live happily for the rest of your lives.  
Think about it. You have been on the run for some years now. Significant periods of your life have already been lost. But it's not yet too late to retrieve them. Please, let me be and live the life you deserve. I know I cannot give it to you but Senna can. You have to close that chapter of your life and leave me behind with it. Then and only then you will be truly happy. "

He took a deep breath fixing his gaze back to hers. His determination was now stronger than before knowing that if Vayne somehow carried out with her plans, this conversation could be their last.

" What about considering what I'm dreaming? You told me how you envision my life but you failed to ask my opinion about it. We obviously have a different definition of happiness. My vision of a complete and happy life involves you by my side. Can't you see? You are all I ask for. Is it really that much? "

Lots of different feelings started fueling inside her as she tried to hold back the river of tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

" You don't understand, Lucian. _**I can't**_. I can't give you what you ask from me. In life, things are temporary...they come and go like the seasons. But for me, those temporary things are the ones that leave permanent scars. I am not able to live normally, grow old with you and have a family. Because I cannot grow old, but you can. And then, the time will come and you will pass away. Decades later, our children will too. Everybody I've ever known and loved will someday leave me. And I'm going to be left alone, driven mad by the book and those eternal scars, forever. I don't think that is how you envision your life Lucian. Therefore, I hope you respect my opinion and my choice. "

Long silence filled the room after she finished talking, the mood seemingly more depressing. He closed his eyes concentrating and spoke up.

" I respect everything you just said. I cannot agree with it though. Once again, you only think about yourself not considering the effects your choices might have on others. Yes the time will come and I will die. But we both know you are able to keep my soul with you if you wish, am I right? That's who you are. I will certainly not get lost forever. Nobody gets lost forever. You don't have to fear death because I will never leave you. Ever. "

Small tears started to form on the corners of her eyes and she desperately tried to hold them back. There was no chance she could reason with this man.

" Why are you doing this to yourself? I am only trying to offer you the best I can and you just shut me down. Why do you want to suffer so much? "

He instinctively took her hand in his after she finished talking and squeezed it tight.

" Because I love you. And I am determined to do everything in my power to prove it to you every single day. "

She let her tears escape her eyes at last, giving in to the embrace he offered her. She held on tight for a brief moment before speaking again.

" Please stop it right there. You have a wife whom you have always loved and your heart is sided there. And it must remain there. "

He exhaled for the third time this evening, realising this was the moment where he had to make a choice. But the truth is, he might already had.

" Listen Vayne...I love Senna, I truly do. But the time of her absence, my life has altered by 180 degrees. I became another man, a better one dare I say. I evolved as a person, I built a life where I could bear living without her and most importantly...I fell in love. With you.  
But she is where she is because of me. I owe her to fight for her freedom and pay my debt. She was certainly the most important chapter of my life but maybe it is time for it to close. Because you came and opened another one. Long ago."

Her breaths were deep, slow and calculated as she cried, the emotional tension of the conversation combined with everything she's been through the last few days were just too much for her to handle. He tried wiping her tears away with his free hand but his touch only upset her senses even more, producing new waves of tears.

" Lucian...don't make this harder for me, please. " she replied between sobs. How was she supposed to leave him when he made confessions like this?  
She was not entirely sure how she felt. Thresh's image immediately crossed her mind, scenes of her earlier confession replayed like a tape. She needed a break from both men, that she knew. Things needed to be clear inside her head before everything came down to the end. She knew it was impossible though. With her job on the Rift and the relationship between them and her, staying away from both would be a difficult task.  
Out of a sudden, Lucian's voice pulled her out of her trance.

" You know what? Let me walk you back to your dorm. Today was too much for you and you probably need to rest. Or perhaps go and see Thresh. "

His last sentence startled her and she blinked at him. How could he even mention Thresh after such a tense conversation?

" What? "

He moved his head slightly to the side, a questioning look taking over his eyes. Sighing, he dropped his hands to his sides.

" Look, I know how you feel about him and believe it or not, I get it. After all, you two are similar by nature. I can understand you are much more comfortable around him; you are free to be yourself. But even though I am aware of everything, I do not approve this and therefore I don't plan on giving up on you. Remember my words. I will not give up on you. "

* * *

The familiar warmth of her fireplace relaxed her as she embraced the soothing feeling of isolation her space was giving her. This morning has been intense to say the least and all she wanted was to set her mind free of any burden, just for tonight. What she also needed though was a friend. Someone patient and willing enough to hear her out without judging her decisions.  
Thresh used to be that person for her but the way things turned out, she wouldn't be able to see him like that anymore. She considered visiting Evelynn, but it was obvious to her that the Widowmaker would not be the one to understand how love feels like.  
She began losing hope silently cursing at her non existent social skills. Sighing loudly, she looked at the book beside her realising it was her only choice left. With a small smile, she opened it and spoke.  
" Show yourself, Eleanor. I need your help. _**Please**_. "

Dark smoke filled the room as the spirit emerged from the pages of the book, a warm smile on her face.

" I figured you wanted to talk. I can feel what you feel after all. "

Vayne returned the smile to the woman, sitting on her bed and pouring a glass of wine.

" If that's the case, you are probably aware of how messed up my mind and my heart is. "

The woman nodded floating close to her, a playful spark in her eyes.

" I can tell Thresh worked his magic again, didn't he? I'm not surprised. "

Vayne glared at the spirit lowering her head. Did she really have to mention him?

"This is not a matter I consider funny, Eleanor. This man somehow stalked his way into my heart when it was given elsewhere. He made me a bigger mess that I already was, yet I cannot be mad at him. I pity myself for this; I sound so depending and pathetic. "

She meant these words, she really did. She didn't recognise herself when she was with him. It was like he brought out a well hidden side out of her and she didn't have a good feeling about this.

" Oh, Vayne. You sound neither depending nor pathetic. Just in love. Be aware that the more you deny it, the more your feelings will grow. And what will happen between you and Lucian then, hm? If you just embrace this side of yours, your heart will be able to see clear and make its choice. "

Vayne nodded taking in her words. She was right. There was no point on denying her feelings since they existed. She just had to embrace them.

" I hope so. I mean, what's the point of having feelings for a guy who could never return them? "

Eleanor sighed smiling and stroked Vayne's hair softly.

" You are wrong in this sweetheart. Even though he'd never show it, Thresh was just a bit capable of love when he was a human. It wasn't easy to bring this feeling out of him but when you did, you'd have earned all of him. Back at the time, I didn't think I would ever manage to get him to love me back. Fortunately for me, he used to make the same mistakes as you. He denied his feelings for me at a rate where he was overwhelmed by them. Human minds can be really tricky when someone tends to bottle up stuff like that. His choice of isolation led him to drown in his own feelings. When he decided that enough was enough, he asked me to marry him. "

Vayne stared at the woman wide eyed not able to imagine someone like Thresh would be positive to commitment.

" Even though you said 'just a bit', I have a really hard time picturing that. This is insane. "

Eleanor smiled, a mischievous smile raising her brows in question.

"Do you want to hear something crazier? Our wedding day. "

Curiosity and excitement filled Vayne's eyes as she refilled her glass and sat straighter on the chair. Certainly her conversation with Eleanor eased her soul and took away most of the tension she had bottled up.

" Please do tell. This is going to be fun. "

The female spirit floated closer, amusement dancing in her eyes.

" Give me your hands. I will show you. "

Vayne's enthusiasm levels raised above the standards thinking of what was about to come. Never before had she or her spirit travelled back in time. She nodded her head placing her hands on top of the woman's.

" Now, close your eyes and hold on tight. We are going to travel many centuries back. "

 _ ***Flashback *  
**_  
The moon glowed bright this particular night, reflecting her mood perfectly. Yes, it was a secret and yes it would not be traditional like she wanted it to be but at least she was getting married to the man who was making her heart race; the man she loved. She stared at the door expectantly fixing her long dark hair and plain white dress. What was taking him so long? Did he regret it? Was he messing with her when he asked her to be his? No, it could not be true. She wouldn't be able to live with it if it was true.  
A sudden knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She took a deep breath walking towards it on her tiptoes. It was almost midnight and the last thing she needed was for somebody to wake up. She opened the door slightly smiling at the elegant figure of the man before her.

" You came..."

He nodded taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

" What a beauty. "

Her cheeks burned bright red at his words, her head lowering in embarrassment.

" Thank you. Shall we get going? "

He smiled at her flustered state snaking his arm behind her waist and planting a kiss on her forehead.

" That reaction would be considered natural on a first day but why the flushed cheeks now, love? What's the matter? "

She looked away from him picking up the hem of her dress and putting on her shoes. After that, she gave him a bright smile running out of the door and dragging him behind her. He shook his head smiling at her reaction and excitement. This was going to be an interesting experience.

[...]

The unfamiliarity of this feeling was partly annoying to him. Why did he feel so strange? All he had to do was read his vows and place a ring on her finger. His vows, right. He hadn't written down a single thing. Was it necessary to phrase how you feel for someone when you have the opportunity to show it everyday in many different ways? Obviously it was, for her. He watched her as she took her place opposite of him, a piece of paper on her hand. The handwriting was delicate and sophisticated, taking over the whole paper's surface. It was fairly understood that she has taken a considerable amount of time to write them. He stole a glance from her as the priest proceeded with the ceremony.

" Now, Duchess Eleanor, would you like to proceed with your vows? "

The woman nodded unfolding the piece of paper in her hands and starting to read.

" Thresh. I acknowledge our individuality and believe it or not, I respect the space that reside between us. I promise to bridge that space with open communication, silent understanding and heartfelt compassion. I gladly accept the responsibilities that come with our relationship. I take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together getting to know the man you will become and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. So, promise to be my partner and I promise to be yours. "

She finished folding back the paper and lifting her gaze to meet his. She huffed at the raised eyebrow and arrogant smile that decorated his features. Even on their wedding day, he had to act like this. He just had to mess with her feelings, didn't he?

The priest cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence before continuing.

" Thresh, Warden of the Islands, would you like to proceed? "

He nodded stealing a glance from her, not missing the look on disappointment in her eyes when she failed to spot the piece of paper where his vows were supposed to be. He shot her a smirk before taking one step closer and grasping her hand. Poor sweet Eleanor. Still unaware of the things he was able to do.

" Eleanor. Know that there is not much to say here. I would rather express how I feel about you through actions, I will not lie. Nevertheless, there is only one thing you should remember. I will not always be the man you want me to be. But, everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity. I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become. I promise to provide you with a life that will honour the vows we have spoken and make you content to have married me this day. For one lifetime with you could never be enough. Never. "  
A proud yet arrogant smile appeared on his lips when he noticed several shivers running down her spine. Her face was formed into one of both shock and surprise as she was still processing his words. How did he come up with those beautiful vows on these last seconds she didn't know. But she knew he meant what he said. He meant it in his own insane and twisted way, but the vows still held truth into them. As soon as she was significantly calmer, she smiled at him resting her gaze on the floor in an attempt to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Yet, she was not the only one who displayed the same reactions. A few meters further the spirits of Vayne and present Eleanor were watching the scene in awe.  
" Beautiful..." Vayne whispered placing a palm above her heart. His words have touched her more than she imagined.

" Hm?" Eleanor asked too distracted in the memory to completely listen to her.

" Thresh's vows. I find it hard to believe that someone like him would say those words. I mean, yours were touching too but did he really just say ** _that_**?"

Eleanor smiled raising a finger to shush her. She patted Vayne proudly on the shoulder as she was getting into the process of embracing her feelings for him.

" Don't ask more. Like he always used to say, words cannot always voice your feelings. Sometimes you just have to sit back and accept the situation as it is. Like it or not, you are in love with this man. And I brought you here to show you that, like everybody, he was able to love too. Maybe he can't now but the way he shows his interest is quite similar to this feeling. You have to trust me on this, I have seen it. You are awakening something inside him. Something long forgotten.  
Don't give up on him. It might sound strange to you but Thresh is the kind of man who needs an anchor; somewhere to lean on when he is losing himself, either if that is a good or a bad thing. He enjoys the isolation, much like you. But even though none of you will admit, you have been each others anchor for a long time. You were each other's first choice to everything. Think about it, Vayne. Even if he was getting amusement from it, he is still the one to stick around in your best and toughest moments. He has been there every step of the way knowing how much you need him. You deserve him and he deserves you. No matter which one of the two you end up with, he will always be first in your heart. I know you probably don't agree with my opinion but I just want to see him well. I want to see him living his life with a purpose, like he always used to. And you Vayne, you give him a purpose. "

Many truths were lying behind Eleanor's words, Vayne knew that. Some of them she wouldn't dare to admit, but she knew they were true. She exhaled loudly stealing one last glance from the groomed up man standing in the self made altar of the forest. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked. His once pale green eyes held a more alive green colour, his gaze firmly locked with his bride's. His face was still unreadable of emotions except for the proud smirk appearing on his lips. And that formal attire,oh how it suited him. He looked incredibly handsome and different than usual.  
Eleanor's silent giggle pulled her out of her trance making her flinch on realisation.

" You were staring. I don't blame you though. He looked great. "

She mentally smacked herself for acting like a teenage school girl but at some rate she couldn't help it. She shook her head violently trying to get everything out of it. When she was significantly calmer she turned to Eleanor.

" Can we go back please? I think I've had enough for today. "

Eleanor nodded taking her hand in hers.

" Close your eyes."

[...]

In the blink of an eye she was back in her room. She let out a sigh, grabbing the book from her bed.

" That was...educational to say the least. Thank you for the trip Eleanor. "

The female spirit smiled at her nodding in response.  
Suddenly, the clinging of steel chains and heavy steps interrupted them.

" Ah, what a sweet little memory that was. However, I think you skipped a few parts on the process, my love."

Both women halted their actions turning to look at the man who only smirked in response.

" Oh, really? I don't think so. This is exactly what happened, but I don't blame you for doubting it. It is probably because you have been struggling to forget it for a million years. " Eleanor fought back not affected by his demeanour.

He didn't plan on fighting her over it though. He only took a few steps further revealing himself from the dark corners of the room.

" My dearest, you are offending me by implying I wished to forget such a wonderful memory. What kind of husband would I be if I did not support my lovely wife's word, eh? Now, would you mind granting me and Lady Vayne some time alone? "

Eleanor scowled at his ironic tone but nodded affirmatively letting the dark green smoke absorb her inside the book. As soon as she was completely gone, he turned to Vayne who regarded him in surprise.

" You know, that wasn't necessary. Your wife has been through a lot and she doesn't deserve this kind of attitude. By the way, how long have you been standing there? "

He took a step aside pointing to her door.  
"Your door was open and I could not resist the urge. As for Eleanor, you don't need to worry. She's been accustomed to our rather intense way of having a conversation a long long time ago. "

She crossed her arms in front of her chest raising an eyebrow at him.

" Hm, alright. And what did you want exactly? "

Her breathing became unstable and her eyes narrowed in confusion as he took a few steps closer.

" Perhaps I wanted to mess with you some more. "

Vayne frowned at his honesty instinctively using her right hand to reach his chest. When realisation hit her, she quickly draw it back with a hint of embarrassment.  
He was quick on grasping her hand though, leading it to its previous destination. She finally gave in to the sensation, caressing his chest with the palm of her hand moving upwards to his face. He smiled at her natural and unintended reactions and the way her hand would occasionally move from his cheek to his lips and back at tracing a line at his jaw. He had finally made it. She was deeply in love with him. Now all he had to do was make Lucian understand the way she felt. 'Love, such an enjoyable toy.', he thought.

" I will be taking my leave now. Have some rest and we will meet tomorrow. Except if you don't want me to go. " he stated half smirking at the woman.

" Please go. I have had enough for today. "

He nodded making his way to the door. After they exchanged one last glance, she closed the door with a sigh. Sinking into her soft bed she thought about tonight's events. Her eyes immediately closed helping her drift off to sleep along with all of her worries.

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: THAT WEDDING WAS THE HARDEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN HANDS DOWN. (*stops screaming*) Nevermind, thank god it's over! It made me so nervous. I hope you enjoyed this! See you on Friday with Chapter 25 which revisits Vayne's past and give us a very interesting peek on what is about to happen. This chapter is also the precursor for something HUGE that will affect all 3 (Vayne, Lucian and Thresh). We are finally making the last turn where everything will be cleared from now on. Won't spoil anything else so pay a visit on Friday! xoxox


	31. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Hiya! Not much to say here, just let me remind you that there is a Q&A on Monday so you can ask our characters anything! Especially now that things are close to the finishing line, it'd be interesting to see which parts of the story are still not clear to you and hopefully answer them the best way I can. Enjoy!

* * *

"Get up from this desk already, Vayne. You have been on the library for two days straight. What is going on? "

Evelynn's concerns reached her ears, but she had no intention on giving up her spot. Granting herself moments of isolation that lasted for a week after her confession, she had the time to better research aspects and events of her past that were still unknown to her. She knew neither her mother nor the people who trained her to be a Night Hunter have ever revealed important details. And after her confrontation with Lucian the past week, she realised she's been acting selfishly all along.  
 ** _'You don't seem to care about how your actions affect others. '_**  
He probably did not mean it the way she understood it, but it still motivated her to dig into her past a little more. She had to know how others would be physically or mentally affected by her actions. The blood moon was near and her time was limited. If she wanted to succeed, she had to act fast.

"Don't bother Eve. I just need to be sure everything is happening according to plan. "

The Widowmaker shrugged taking a seat next to her, observing the several books she had in front of her. The other woman of the three was not as convinced though.

" **Excuses.** I can tell you are not telling us something, but I will not insist. Just remember, me and Evelynn are the closest thing you have to friends at this moment. So if something is bothering you, we should be the first to know. "

Vayne looked up from her books, her eyes resting on the smiling form of the Spider Queen sitting on the edge of the desk. After a long sigh, she put the book aside.

" Thank you for your interest Elise, I appreciate it. But I don't see a reason why I should bother you with something that may only exist in my head. "

Elise shook her head after exchanging several glances with Evelynn. Things were certainly taking an interesting turn.

" So, what is in your head Vayne? Me and Elise may not be experts but we are willing to offer all the help we can. Don't forget you are one of us after all. It is our duty, regarding the main Shadow Islands law, to protect you and our species. "

Vayne managed a small smile at Evelynn's words, opening her books back in an instant.

" Evelynn...Elise...I am afraid there might be heavier consequences than I imagined regarding what I'm about to do when the blood moon rises. I am currently searching through what was left from my mother's files. I retrieved them from the Demacian authorities the past week. Even though everything seems normal at the first peek, if you read twice and examine the facts closely you will notice significant gaps on her story. I need to find out more about who she truly was. "

Both women nodded examining the endless papers one by one until Elise's sight stopped in a particular piece of paper, her face adapting a look of both disgust and recognition.

" This is your mother? "

Vayne hesitantly nodded her head, not sure if she was going to like what she was about to hear from the Spider Queen. The other woman looked somehow concerned as she stared at the picture of Vayne's mother in one of the papers. Vayne immediately got suspicious, deciding to pressure the Spider Queen for more information.

" This is indeed my mother. You happened to know her? If so, what was your relationship? "

The series of questions made the woman take a deep breath before starting her narration of events.

"Not only did I happen to know her, dear child. She used to be quite popular a million years ago. "

Vayne's expression of shock did not surprise the Spider Queen. There were more obscure facts at her backstory after all.

" Wh-What do you mean? A million years? How is that even possible? "

Elise gestured at Evelynn to calm the Night Hunter down the best she could since the information that were about to follow would sound even more insane.

" Oh Vayne. You truly had no idea, did you? This woman is called Viola Annette Montcroix. She used to be an infamous _**'black widow'**_ back at the time. And it looks like she kept the title till the very end of her life. "

Another wave of shock hit the female marksman at the sound of her mother's true name. Viola Annette Montcroix? She even lied to her about that. What else could she have lied for?

"Please tell me the whole story, Elise. As you might conclude, I was brought into this world by a completely different person than I imagined. "

The Spider Queen nodded taking a seat beside her. Both Vayne and Evelynn remained silent, their attention drawn to their company.

"Since things came down to this I suppose I will have to let you know about who she was. She came from one of the wealthiest families of the Shadow Islands, yet she was raised by poor farmers in some Demacian village. The reason behind this is because her bloodline was not supposed to exist. It has been extinguished by a man who wanted revenge. Viola's family took everything away from him and he took their lives in return. But her mother with her dying breath, managed to trick the devil and hide the infant away from the rampaging man. To this day, he is still hasn't found the lone child that keeps this bloodline alive. "

Vayne listened to the narration in awe taking in every word the woman said. But, if this man still existed and the bloodline is his main target, is there someone after her too?

" Does that make me a target if he ever finds out about who I am? "

The Spider Queen smiled at her comment, not missing the chance to tease.

" You've been his target for a while now sweetie. Just not for the same reasons." the woman stated winking at her.

Vayne's features twisted in confusion. Someone was after her this whole time and she didn't know? Just how naive has she gotten?

" Do you know who this man is? "

Both Elise and Evelynn nodded, a wicked smile spread on their faces.

" She will get there. " Evelynn said speaking up first with the Spider Queen following shortly after.

" But first, you need to hear the rest of it. "

Vayne gave them a nod relaxing her shoulders. Elise showed her satisfaction with a fanged smile and continued.

" Tell me honey, what do you know about the term 'Black Widow '? Are you familiar with it? "

Vayne shrugged gesturing the woman to continue.

" Hm, alright. Let me explain then. Black Widows are the kind of women who use men to their advantage and kill them off once they have no use for them. In Viola's case, she used her men in order to have children. Children who would be successors of her and her power. She was constantly failing though, never granted with one child that could bear her powers. They all died as soon as the power started to run inside their veins. And then you came. You are literally the only child of hers that did bear her powers and remained alive. I guess what she didn't take into account was that you were not as experienced and comfortable with these powers as she was. And that cost her her life. You know how things happened from then forward. "

Vayne's sense of shock was long gone by now. She felt that the rest of the facts were easily guessed regarding everything she has found out the last few hours.

" I feel like I've had enough information about my mother, I won't be needing more. What concerns me is the present. So, tell me about this man who means to vanish the last of my bloodline. What does he know about me? "

Evelynn sighed at her words and after the Spider Queen granted her permission, she started talking.

" He knows a lot about you. Quite more than you'd wish he knew. But apart from all these, he's not aware of the most important factor; that you are the child carrying this bloodline. You can say the answer is right in front of him. Trust me, you may not want him to find out. "

Vayne's eyes narrowed in confusion. Did she know this man? Was she closer to danger than she thought? Elise sensed her conflict and spoke up.

" Look, if we tell you right away you will not believe us. So, let me show you. "

She walked towards certain bookshelves picking up a large book. She placed it on the table, in front of Vayne and gestured her to open it. The title read _ **" The Shadow Islands: Family Trees, Tome 1st: Aristocracy"**_. Curious by Elise's choice of book, she opened it flipping through the pages. She stopped at a certain family tree where she recognised familiar faces on it. Her eyes widened in shock as they rested on a specific picture. She stole a glance from the other two women who only nodded in response.

" Oh my god, what the heck? "

* * *

The bar was quiet at this time of the day. Only a few champions would occupy it and this was the reason why the Master of Shadows preferred to visit it the given time. He was sitting on the counter enjoying the sour and foreign taste the vodka was providing him. Lucian glanced at his direction fighting back a smile.

" You don't drink much when Syndra is around, do you? "

Zed's small smile could easily be spotted under his half raised mask. The mention of his beloved one never failed to relax his otherwise tense muscles.

" Syndra tends to restrict me from anything that could make me 'lose it'. For her, control is above everything. I'm sure you are aware of that. "

Lucian nodded in response taking a sip from his drink. A series of memories scrolled through his mind and he couldn't help but compare the alchoholic drink with the woman that has been occupying his mind. It tasted as bittersweet as she did the night she gave herself to him. He shook his head smiling to himself, feeling the alcohol starting to kick in. He slowed down his pace, not wanting to get completely wasted inside the Institute.  
Zed seemed to realise the effect that the drink had on him too and put his glass down giving his system a break from the alcohol as well. Out of a sudden, a rather familiar laugh reached both men's ears. They turned their heads to the source of the voice who gave them an arrogant smile as a greeting.

" You humans and your pathetic weaknesses. "

Both men eyed warily the third man who approached them, sitting on a stool beside them.

" Gragas, be a good man and bring me this bottle of vodka. Be quick, I will soon be needed elsewhere. "

The bartender complied passing him a bottle full of the bitter transparent liquid the two others were enjoying before. He opened it with no hesitation and casually drank half of it.  
Zed and Lucian winced at the sight, both glaring at the man next to them.

" I can tell you enjoy showing off. " Zed hissed first resuming his drink.  
Lucian remained silent averting his eyes from the spectre. His silence was not meant to last long though after some disturbing words were spoken.

" So, how did your confession go Lucian? Isn't it bad your feelings are one sided? "

Zed observed in silence as the tension between the two has suddenly grown thicker. Did Thresh actually come all the way from his quarters to mess with Lucian? Seemed like it. The marksman on the other hand was not as capable to keep his cool as the ninja was.

" Mind your own business, Warden. Isn't it clear enough that your presence here, and anywhere, is disturbing already? "

Thresh offered him a devious smirk in response finishing his own drink.

" Yet you still agreed to work with me on this mission. All for the sake of a woman who won't even love you back as much as she loves me. How pathetic of you. "

Zed huffed in annoyance, getting disturbed by the warden's provoking comments. Before the conversation could evolve into something worse, he rose from his seat and dragged Lucian along with him.

"Appreciated or not, your company is indeed disturbing Warden. We will be taking our leave. If you need anything regarding the ritual contact Syndra. " he said curtly before exiting the bar, Lucian following behind him.

[...]

" Thank you for pulling me out of this, Zed. It would probably turn into a fight and it is not a good idea to fight in common sight places. "

The ninja nodded in response fixing his mask to cover the rest of his face.

"It was certain that Thresh was here to provoke a fight. I suppose he will be using Vayne, and even your wife, as a leverage to drive you to your limits. Do not give in. Vayne will need someone as reliable as you for what is about to come. "

And with those last words, he vanished into pitch black smoke, leaving Lucian dumbfounded by the last sentence. _**'What is about to come.'**_ , he said. The Master of Shadows was not the type of man to fool around situations like this. He had to let Vayne know about this.  
With little to no hesitation, he marched towards her room in quick steps. Sprinting through the hallways, he reached her door. When he tried to knock, he noticed it was open. Panic took over him for several seconds, knowing how the female marksman valued her privacy. Without thinking twice, he burst the door open only to be met with the tip of a silver arrow pointing between his eyes. A loud groan was heard from the other person in the room and he tried to fight back a smile at the terrified look in her eyes.

" What the hell Lucian? I could have shot you dead back there. " she stated half angry half horrified regarding the previous events.

"Well, I'm still breathing aren't I? " he joked earning a glare from her.

" You are not funny. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Especially by my hand. "

He gave her the smile he has been suppressing for several minutes, pulling her into a hug. His hand drew small circles in her back, following the path of her spine. The embrace soon broke when Vayne walked to the opposite direction trying to reach for some drinks. His hand quickly snaked on the front of her torso, resting on her abdomen. She gasped in pain as his hand touched the past hidden scars of the area. Lucian furrowed his brows in question, surprised by her reaction.

" Vayne? What is going on? "

Her breath caught in her throat and she momentarily froze on the spot before she maniacally turning away from him trying to avoid eye contact. She was never good at lying. _Not now not ever_.  
He narrowed his eyes, taking her hand and spinning her to face him. With one sudden movement, he ripped her top in two, leaving her upper body covered in a single black lacy bra. His eyes scanned her cautiously before resting to her abdomen where the scars were located. He bent down to be in the same eye level with them and gasped as soon as he realised what caused them. Or rather...who. Rage was quick to build up inside him, his eyes blurry by anger. Vayne's look of terror never left her eyes as she watched him loading his two guns.

" I am going to kill him. Don't even try to get on my way. " he said grabbing his guns and walking towards the door.

" Lucian, please don't! "

Her pleas and screams were nothing more but distant voices to him as he made his way to the Shadow Islands quarters. What Thresh has been doing to his woman was the final straw. He was going to pay for it all. For Vayne, for Senna; everything. It would all end _**tonight.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note Vol 2:**_ Well, damn! Chapter 26 will include a fight (*spoiler*) and it will be tense. :D Let's see how this will turn out! This will come next Friday since we got a Q&A on Monday. But for now, let's read your comments:

Gmp1000: Thank you, that's very sweet!

crazyLatern: Does the word "redeeming" and Thresh even go together? No, this is definitely not my aim. I hope I did not disappoint people who probably wanted to see him "saved" but I adore Thresh the way he is and I wouldn't majorly change his character for anything. :P Though, he will have a slight character development on those last chapters since he has to take some vital decisions that will define how the story ends (god, I swear I am spoiling too much :D).

DarkStarVarus: I will have to agree with you on this. Eleanor is definitely better on handling Thresh than Vayne is and it is probably because she is more "naive" and "good willed" than Vayne who has always been working on the night and she has learned to be cold, distant and suspicious.

Glowing Doom: IKR :D

Cupcake Girl: Quite boring if you ask me but, eh there is food afterwards so... :D

NightBoosted3: *insert dramatic entrance here*

AndHisNameIsCena: She definitely will!

iHookGirls: Hopefully :P

That's gonna wrap it up for today. See you on Monday with the last Q&A of the story! xoxoxo


	32. Q&A Vol 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, sorry for the late update, uni sucks. :D Hope your questions have been answered!

* * *

 _ **crazyLatern**_ : _Senna, how do you feel about Lucian wishing to pursue a future with Vayne?_

 _ **Senna**_ : Honestly, I feel like Lucian must soon realise that this woman has nothing more to offer him . His mind has always been like that; trying to overshadow a mountain of flaws and problems with a couple of nice moments. I pity Vayne, I really do and I wish she achieves her goal but I won't let her and her unpurified nature drag Lucian down with her.

* * *

 _ **iHookGirls**_ : _Vayne, whose side will you be on regarding the upcoming fight?_

 _ **Vayne**_ : Whose side? There are no sides on this situation. Lucian is heading there to kill or be killed. And I bet Thresh will have the same view on this. I just have to prevent any bloodshed in any way possible.

* * *

 _ **DarkStarVarus** : Hm, what is going on with Vayne's past? It sounds rather confusing. Wish she could give a hint._

 _ **Vayne**_ : Dear, one thing I can tell you is that things have completely turned upside down. I might be in bigger trouble than I thought and danger might be lurking closer and closer each day.

* * *

 _ **Cupcake Girl** : Damn, what is Lucian going to do now?_

 _ **Lucian**_ : It's quite simple. I am going to kill him.

* * *

 _ **Glowing Doom** : I think I know who this man is. Wonder how Vayne will react when she finds out. And how will Lucian act on this situation?_

 _ **Lucian**_ : Vayne's past is something I'm currently in the dark about. And by saying 'in the dark', I mean all I know is that made up story about the night her family died. Hopefully I will find out more soon.

* * *

 _ **NightBoosted3** : Well, I wonder how will Vayne's past influence her relationship with Lucian and Thresh._

 _ **Vayne**_ : In any case, one thing is for sure. Things will change for the worst with both of them.

* * *

 _ **AndHisNameIsCena**_ : _But, hey Elise...was your relationship with Vayne's mother more than what you tell her?_

 _ **Elise**_ : We were both black widows striving for power, beauty and greatness. You tell me, if you can guess. ;)

* * *

 _ **Author's Note Vol 2:  
**_ I'm glad to see some of you getting a faint idea on Vayne's true past! I tried to make things a little bit obvious on the previous chapter but they will be fully explained on chapter 27. I apologise for any inconveniences, they were not intentional. :D See you on Friday! xoxo


	33. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, hello! Remember when I said that this chapter is the beginning of the end? Well, it definitely seems like it! Even though this is only 2.5K words (but two VERY important scenes), it is an "introduction" let's say, to the finale of this story. Chapters 27-30 are all over 4K words since so many huge reveals and explanations happen there! I've done enough spoiling though so I guess I should just let you enjoy this. :D

* * *

His pace was fast and furious as he literally stomped his way to the quarters, both guns on his hands. He knew the risk his actions held both for him and for Vayne. But he had to end this.

" Lucian...Lucian, **please don't do this!** "

Vayne's panting voice did reach his ears but he paid her no mind. He was determined to find him and make him pay for everything he has done. Not just to Vayne; to everyone and everything he ever loved.  
The sound of heels smashing down to the floor with each step were closer to him now and he felt a soft hand snaking around his arm. He looked at her dead in the eye and began to move forward but she stopped him immediately.

"Please, just listen to me for at least one second. You are leading yourself to a complete mess. Once made you cannot escape it. Do you actually think you will come out of this unharmed? Worst case scenario is that he will significantly injure you, at least here at the Institute. If the fight was to happen outside he'd kill you without second thought. "

He moved his head sideways lightly pushing her aside before dashing towards the center of the hall making sure his guns were loaded.

" _**Thresh!**_ " he shouted with all his might, firing two warning shots on the ceiling. The sound of the bullets alarmed the rest of the Champions residing in these quarters. One by one the doors of the dorms opened to reveal the Champions, each one holding a different expression. Some were curious, others were apathetic. Two of them became more interested in the scene though when they spotted Vayne pleading behind the man.  
Elise and Evelynn rushed to Lucian's side taking Vayne a few meters further from him.

" It is not a good idea to stay close to him now, Vayne. " Elise warned pointing at the man's weapons.

" She is right. You know better than anyone that his guns are designed to purify. Therefore, you could end up heavily injured if you got shot, accidentally or not. " Evelynn added averting her gaze from Vayne and staring at the scene in the middle of the hallway.

Lucian was currently in front of the warden's door taking a few steps backwards as if to break it. Vayne was about to run to him and protest when a firm hand was placed on her waist, preventing her from walking any further.

"Rude. You were about to break down my door, weren't you? "

Everybody turned to the source of the voice, fully aware that since he actually showed up the fight would be inevitable. He looked at the woman beside him and slightly bent to whisper in her ear.

" _ **Do not get involved in any way.**_ "

She watched him as he offered her a knowing grin before walking to the center of the hallway standing only meters away from Lucian. His signature arrogant smile never left his face as he stood there waiting for the marksman to engage. To his surprise though, he momentarily lowered his guns, walking to the direction he previously came from. Standing in front of the three females, he gently took Vayne's hand and led her in front of Thresh. His angry gaze fell on the spectre while he was slightly lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal her scarred abdomen.

" I will only ask once and I am expecting an honest answer. _**What is the meaning of this?**_ "

Thresh took a peek of his handiwork smiling to himself before speaking.

" Ah, what a masterpiece. I wonder who is responsible for that piece of art. "

Lucian's rage could only increase at those words. The mockery on Thresh's voice was evident to him and at the moment he was sure this would not end on good terms.

" Believe me, you shouldn't be that confident on making jokes. Not when I have weapons that can kill you with me. "

Thresh only blinked at him unfazed by his threat. If he wanted to bring a fight, he had to try better than that.

" You don't threaten me, Lucian. If you truly wished to kill me you would have done it already. But there is something holding you back. I wonder, is it Vayne or is it...her?"

The green supernatural prison resting on his hip was raised in front of both marksmen revealing a rather upset and horrified female human form staring back at them. Her worried spectral eyes immediately fell on Lucian as she tried to mouth the words " **leave** " and " **don't even think about it** " behind the walls of the latern.

" I'm sorry, what was that Senna? Oh, too bad they can't hear you since I cut your vocal chords off and repeatedly strangled you with them. Guess you shouldn't have gotten involved in my business. "

Both Vayne and Lucian gasped at the statement. How could he have the nerve to say something like this in front of that woman's husband?  
After some tense moments of silence, Lucian decided that enough was enough. He could only take so much before he broke down. His lips were pressed to a thin line and his eyes momentarily closed before opening again, with the fire of determination and rage burning inside them. In a matter of seconds, he dashed forward throwing a single punch to the side of the his head, causing the other man to abruptly turn his head after the contact. Malicious yet loud laughter filled the room as Thresh fixed his jaw back to its place. Several whispers and gasps from the Champions could also be heard on the background as Thresh's smile returned back in his features.

" And I was starting to wonder when would the fun begin. "

Lucian's anger got the best of him once more and with a desperate growl he charged again. Thresh was well prepared this time though. He was quick on grabbing Lucian by the collar of his shirt and with inhuman strength he threw him against the nearest wall. A loud cry of pain escaped from him as his back collided with the wall, his bones on the verge of breaking.  
Vayne gasped in terror at the sight of Lucian on the floor, blood gushes releasing large amounts of blood. She was about to leave Evelynn's side and run up to him but his warning glare and Thresh's words from before made her stay in her place, for now.

" Remember what Thresh told you Vayne. You don't want to disobey him. " Evelynn warned as the scene in front of them was still going on. She noticed Thresh slowly walking towards Lucian, twirling the scythe on his hand. Whenever this certain artifact came in view, bad things would always follow up.

" Evelynn, if I don't interfere he will..."

Vayne couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Just the thought of Lucian experiencing the same pain as she did from the same kind of weapon made her sick to the bone.

" He won't do it, at least here in the Institute. I cannot guarantee it but the possibility of him taking it too far is rather unlikely in a place like this. Besides, he doesn't like to have a crowd. " Evelynn explained with a smile.

Vayne ignored her words, her eyes glued on the scene displayed before her. Lucian was still recovering from the previous duel while Thresh has finally stopped walking, standing only meters away from him. He looked down at the coughing man, a playful smirk appearing on his lips.

" Funny how you thought you could overpower me, Lucian. Senna used to think the same way and look where that got her. Vayne is another fitting example as well. What you truly need is, hm how do you humans call it...oh yes. A reality check. "

His breaths became rusty and quick as all the rage that has built up inside him all these years was taking over his mind and soul. With a fiery glare to his opponent, he launched forward, tackling him to the ground. Moving swiftly, he grabbed his guns and pointed both of them to the man's skull, his hands on the trigger.

" _ **Reality checked**_. Say goodbye, you sick bastard. "

Thresh said nothing closing his eyes and smiling as the sound of the trigger being pulled reached his ears.

" No, stop... _ **gah!**_ "

A female scream and a horrified gasp from Lucian was enough for Thresh to open his eyes confirm his suspicions. Vayne was standing in front of him protectively, using her body as a shield against the piercing light of Lucian's guns. Elise and Evelynn were running their way from the other side of the room along with several Champions who rushed to the woman's aid. Her strength suddenly left her at once making her collapse to the floor immediately drifting to unconsciousness. It was only when he noticed the bloody gush on her chest that he realised what truly happened.  
Lucian's panicked voice pulled him out of his trance and he immediately stood up from the floor.

" Get off, all of you! "

Without a second glance at his direction, Lucian picked her up from the floor walking away from the hallway, his guns on each side.

[...]

He made a turn towards the Demacian quarters where their rooms were located and walked straight to his own. Hastily opening the door, he placed her carefully on his bed reaching for a wet towel to clean up most of her injuries. His mind refused to think of the worst as he did his best on taking care of her wounds and trying to bring her back to consciousness.

" Oh Vayne, why the hell would you do such a thing? " he muttered under his breath removing the dirty clothes from her. He sighed in relief noticing her chest slowly rise and fall, a sign she was still alive and breathing.

"I am keeping you here for tonight."

Glancing at the armchair next to the bed, he finally realised how emotionally and physically tired he was. He took a seat after checking on Vayne one last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as several sunrays entered the room almost blinding her. She frantically looked around trying to understand her surroundings. The room was empty except for a man sitting on the armchair beside her. Once he was aware of her consciousness, he flashed her a bright smile. She immediately panicked when she saw him and tried to make it out of bed.

" TF, where am I and what the - aaaah! "

The mage rushed to help her back to the bed giggling at her clumsiness in the process.

" Easy there, you are still badly hurt. Those guns are doing a fair amount of damage, I have to admit. "

She shook her head glaring at him for his mocking tone and slowly got up in a sitting position.

" Where am I and why are you, of all people, here? Oh, and most importantly, what the heck happened to my clothes? You've got 5 seconds. "

He looked down at the woman half smiling at her ignorance. He decided against toying with her though, given everything she's been through recently.

"For starters, this is Lucian's room. He carried you all the way here after you foolishly threw yourself in front of the one thing that can kill you. He's currently in a match on Summoner's Rift along with Zed. So, since neither him nor Zed's shadows could watch over you, here I am! As for your clothes...you have to ask Lucian for further information. " he teased offering her a toothy grin.

" Stop teasing TF. Lucian is not as much of a scrub as you are. "

Vayne smiled at the familiar voice of the now visible Widowmaker scolding her man. Those two were definitely as weird as they could get.

" It is a relief that you are here as well Evelynn. I can't imagine myself unconscious beside this guy for a whole day. "

Evelynn sighed sitting at the edge of the bed. She entangled her polished fingers on Vayne's long dark ponytail and slightly giggled.

" A day? Vayne, you have been unconscious for a week. "

Her face instantly wore a shocked expression making a move to get out of bed. Thankfully enough, she quickly remember she was still half naked under the covers.

" I need a new pair of clothes and someone to help me back to my room as quickly as possible. Did anything else happen while I was out? Did anyone possibly come to seek me?"

Evelynn and Twisted Fate exchanged several glances before the latter spoke up.

" Many Champions came by to see you, even Syndra and the Triumvirate among them. But nobody who would actually interest you. " the mage explained winking at her.

Vayne understood who he was talking about and weirdly enough, she found herself being disappointed. She did save his life after all.

" Oh, I am not surprised TF. It's not like he cares anyway. A little gratitude would be appreciated though. But nevermind that. For now I just need to go to my room, get some more rest and meet Lucian as soon as possible. I bet he's feeling terrible and it's not even his fault. "

The pair in front of her nodded as they both stood up from their seats.

" Alright, I'll teleport to your room and get you a new pair of clothes. Eve, you help her out of the bed and take her to the bathroom to freshen up. I will be here in a few minutes, okay sweetheart? "

The blue skinned woman nodded giving him one last smile before the cards under his feet teleported him away.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note Vol 2:**_ **  
**Oh well, here's your Thrayne moment Pete. Hope you are happy. :P Let me see the comments first and then I might or might not spoil something important. :D

crazyLatern: I wasn't going for "catty" tbh. :( I was going for "overprotective" since I imagine Senna as a woman who has been through a lot and will do everything to protect her husband from suffering the same fate as her. Even if that means her going against Vayne and the rest of the undead species she hates. It also serves drama purposes as you said cuz, you know, drama is life!

iHookGirls: Hope you managed to process them all. :3

DarkStarVarus: *spoiler* Glad you do because this is not the last time we are going to see Senna. *winks*

Glowing Doom: Nostalgia :(  
Cupcake Girl: Ugh, track list? I haven't considered making one but if you wish I could gather a few songs and post them next chapter as the official "The Silver Crossbow" track list! However, since I am not that good in these stuff it'd be great if you all suggested a song that reminds you of this story. I will be sure to add everything!

NightBoosted3: Hope you will like it!

AndHisNameIsCena: Damn, okay!

Well, I did say I'd spoil something important, didn't I? Be sure to stay tuned till Monday when Chapter 27 will be published because there will be a major plot twist that will change the route of the whole story. :D (Yes I decided to do this on the last three chapters. :P what's wrong with being weird? :D)

See you on Monday! xoxoxo


	34. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note**_ : Hi! So, since "The Silver Crossbow" is about to end in 3 chapters (*insert eternal cry of sorrow here*), I have decided to continue "Each Bullet Is A Song" which is a Jhin x OC fic I started as an one shot. I guess inspiration can reach you from unexpected places when you are dealing with an artist. About this particular chapter though, I only have to say one thing. Game over. :D

* * *

One week. Only one week away from the night when the blood moon would rise. If she missed that chance, she'd have to wait another 20 years for a blood moon to rise. She couldn't even afford months under the influence of the book, let alone two whole decades. She kept on pacing back and forth inside her room for the last couple of hours. Things had to take a straight route somehow and she'd have to start by confronting the two men. But her plans would soon change when a loud knock on the door grabbed her attention. She opened it soon after to reveal a purple robed man wearing a large hood which was covering his facial features.

" Good evening, Summoner. What brings you here? "

The man bowed his head as a display of respect before proceeding to talk.

" Lady Vayne. Your presence is acquired on the High Counselor's office in 10 minutes from now. Please be there as soon as possible. "

She nodded thanking the Summoner before putting on her red cape and walking towards the main halls.

[...]

A few minutes later, she arrived in front of the office where two secretaries were waiting for her.

" Welcome, Lady Vayne. Suit yourself to the waiting room and the High Counselor will see you soon. "

She smiled in response entering the waiting room. When she stepped inside, her eyes fell on a lone figure sitting on an armchair by the window. He seemed quite depressed and concerned and she didn't blame him. She's put him through too much lately.

" Lucian..." she spoke softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Taken aback by the sudden contact, he stood up from the chair and turned to face her. When he realised who she was, he wasted no time on burying her in his embrace.

" God, Vayne! You are awake. Are you feeling any better? "

She half smiled at his concern and hugged him back with a chuckle.

" Now I can safely say that I agree with the Shadow Islands residents. It only takes one bullet. Or in my case, one piercing light. "

He scowled at her comment half annoyed by her black humour. She literally joked about her own death.

" Don't say that. I almost lost my mind back then. What were you thinking anyway? I know how you feel about him but that was just foolish. Why in the world did you do it? "

Vayne frowned moving her head sideways in question.

" Would you do this for me, Lucian? "

"On a heartbeat."

She smiled at his immediate response and rubbed his hand affectionately.

" Then you understand why I did this. "

Before any of the two could talk one of the secretaries walked in with several papers in her hands.

"Champions, please follow me inside. The High Counselor wishes to see you both. "

They looked at each other with the same knowing look and walked towards the office.

"We are so damn screwed. " Vayne whispered before entering the room followed by Lucian who nodded in response.

The room was probably one of the largest that the Institute possessed. It was fairly empty though except for a small library and a round office in the middle of it.

" Welcome, Champions. Please have a seat. "

The two marksmen complied at the man's words sitting on the comfy armchairs without a sound.

" I assume you both understand the reason why you are here. You see, there are certain requirements for someone who wishes to be a Champion that must be taken into consideration. First and foremost, you ought to show respect to the other Champions. No matter what their nationality is or how your past with them was. How would you describe your actions, Purifier? Respectful and refined? As for you Lady Vayne, you involved yourself in the fight for no apparent reason. Instead of calling a Summoner to disable them both from the start, you allowed this blood feast to begin and end the worst way possible. "

Lucian raised his hand in protest at the High Counselor's words and he was granted permission to speak.

" You are not being fair here, sir. The lady has no reason to be yelled at. If there's anyone you should be lecturing, that's the Warden. He was on the fight with me, not Vayne. "

The man looked at his papers before looking back up to him and answered.

" I spoke with Thresh much earlier today, Lucian. I figured it wouldn't be wise of me to have all three of you on the same room. I sent him back to the Shadow Islands after granting him a 6 month suspension from the Institute. Which brings me to your punishment. Lady Vayne will get a three month suspension since she was a third person. And you, Lucian, you are suspended for a year for starting a fight inside the Institute in the first place. That was all I had to say. You are both being dismissed. I suggest you travel back to Demacia and use the vacation to clear your heads. "

Both parties nodded exiting the room with a bow. Walking outside, Lucian let out a sigh he's been holding for too long.

"I plan on staying at the Institute to take care of some business and then go back to Demacia. What will you do? "

She thought about it for a while before making up her mind.

" I will go back to Demacia immediately. Things must be completely unorganised without me there. "

"Then I shall go. I will find you on Demacia in a week."

He nodded waving her goodbye before disappearing on the Demacian quarters.

She immediately looked around and after making sure she was all alone, she sprinted towards the Ionian quarters reaching in front of the Dark Sovereign's door. She furiously knocked trying to find the right words to say in the meantime. The door slowly opened and the mage stepped out of it.

" Vayne. I suppose you coming here means everything is ready, right? "

Vayne nodded vigorously taking a few deep breaths before speaking.

" Yes. Listen, I know I am asking too much from you but it is only fair for you to help me if you truly want me to cooperate with you. There is one last thing I'd like to ask from you. "

Syndra furrowed her brows in question looking at the woman suspiciously.

" What are you suggesting? "

Vayne smiled at this and answered.

" It's quite simple. You and I will go on a little trip to hell. "

[...]

 _ *** Flashback ***_

" Oh my god, what the heck? "

She blinked twice staring at the picture for a far longer time than necessary. Elise and Evelynn remained silent giving her the time to process all the new information she received.

" Elise. " Vayne called with a shaky voice. " How is this even possible? "

The Spider Queen kept her eyes expressionless as she scanned the old book and then Vayne before answering.

" Your mother was an undead, Vayne. Don't tell me that the one million year gap between you is still a surprising fact. "

Vayne gripped the edge of the table tightly steadying herself before looking back at the woman.

" But how? How can my mother be related to HER?"

Evelynn who has been silent the whole time finally spoke up not waiting for the Spider Queen's permission.

"What is so difficult to understand here, Vayne? Your mother is related to Eleanor. And it is all because Viola Annette Montcroix is her brother's child damn it! She was the only one to survive her family's slaughter by..."

Her hands hit the table with such force that could easily break it if she didn't hold back the last minute. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the two women spelling the one name she's gotten used to spell for so long.

" _ **Thresh**_. "

Elise and Evelynn exchanged a knowing glance sitting next to Vayne who casually continued her monologue.

" So, I am literally the last of this bloodline. This is why Eleanor can still exist in a spirit and not a soul form. But, if I die on the ritual her soul is going to vanish in order to support the existence of mine. I guess this is how I managed to vanish my mother's soul back then. I don't want to think what will become of me when Thresh finds out that something might happen to Eleanor. My soul would probably go through a pre hell stage before going to the actual hell. "

It was Elise that spoke up this time, her tone would be mistaken for a reassuring one if Vayne didn't know who the Spider Queen really was.

"Well, there is something benefitting out of all this. Thresh is still unaware that you are the last child of this bloodline he's been searching since your mother died. To avoid further trouble, I suggest you keep this from him at any cost. "

Vayne shook her head negatively, not giving the matter a second thought.

" It concerns his wife's life, Elise. It is not on my hands to decide about her fate. Although it disturbs me, he is the one who has to make a choice whether he will let me die or not. I believe he must be aware of all this. "

The Spider Queen nodded acknowledging her decision and stepped aside.

" In that case, you can go Vayne. Prepare yourself and tell him when the time is right. If you happen to come alive out of everything, me and Evelynn would be glad to welcome you to the Shadow Islands; your true home. "

 _ ***End of flashback ***_

[...]

" And this is why I am heading there right now. " Vayne explained to Syndra while walking inside the dark and unforgiving forest of the Shadow Islands. The dark mage smiled deviously looking at Vayne in awe.

" Congratulations, Vayne. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to fight back with such might. I mean, a decision like that? I can't help but wonder what will the Warden choose. Will he sacrifice his precious wife to kill the last child of the Montcroix clan or he will keep you and her alive and swallow his pride putting himself into an eternity of regret and misery about the fact that you were the one, the ONLY one he couldn't truly break? Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait! "

Vayne's eyes narrowed at the woman but she chose to remain silent. For she didn't know what the best choice was herself. But what concerned her the most was his view. What would he eventually choose?  
This question kept on burning inside her mind more and more as the two women were getting closer and closer to their destination after passing through the Shadow Islands teleporting gate. But everything vanished when she spotted the familiar large wooden doors of the mansion.  
" Vayne. " Syndra called before walking further. "You still haven't told me why I am here. "  
The woman faked a warm smile and turned around to face the mage.

" You are going to help me bring Senna back. And you'd better bring her back as a living human being if you want me to honour our deal. "

Syndra only blinked in response staring down at the petite woman. She was probably insane. How in the worlds would Thresh agree to such a thing?

"Vayne, do you have any idea with who are you going to negotiate with? This man is no joke. What do you even plan to offer him in return?"

Vayne closed her eyes thinking for a moment but opened them instantly in defeat.

"I don't know, Syndra. I guess the price will occur as soon as I talk to him."

The dark mage looked at her bewildered before narrowing her eyes in a rather unsettling way.

"Are you seriously telling me you came here unprepared? Like I said, this man is no joke. There is not a good ending on this."

Vayne shook her head in agreement but remained stuck to her beliefs anyway.

"You don't know him like I do. Things might not end in a good way but at the end of the day I know he will keep his promise. That is one moral he still possesses. Now follow me, we are going inside."

The mage only nodded in response following at the Demacian woman inside the dark half abandoned mansion. Inside there was not a trace of light in the whole building except for a faint green glow on what seemed like a hallway that led to a basement. Vayne recognised this as the dungeon of the house and lost no time on running down the stairs with the dark mage floating behind her. As soon as she entered the room, she was met with a familiar pair of pale green eyes thoroughly scanning her and her company before stepping aside for them to enter further inside the room.

"My my, how unexpected! Just when things were getting boring here on the Islands, two beautiful ladies show up on my doorstep. So tell me, maidens, what could have possibly motivated you to muster up the courage to head straight to the devil's den?"

Vayne huffed in annoyance at his words, making clear she was not on the mood for further word play.

"Quit it, Thresh. I am here because I need to talk to you. You will soon find out why she is here as well." she said pointing at Syndra.

Thresh mockingly rubbed his chin looking at the two women before turning to the brunette with his signature smile.

"Interesting...Syndra, dear, make yourself comfortable here. Me and Lady Vayne will be back shortly." he explained as he took Vayne's hand leading her upstairs to the living room.

When they arrived at the main hall, his grip on her wrist tightened as he slowly lifted her a few centimeters above the ground before throwing her with brute force to the nearest couch. She quickly sat up trying to reach for her crossbow, only to find out it was missing from her back. A look of terror took over her eyes when she saw her only weapon in her assaulter's hands who swung it mockingly in front of her eyes.

"Looking for this?"

She exhaled letting every negative feeling escape her body along with the air that left her lungs as she stood up on her full height and faced him.

"What did I do to get you so mad this time?"

He blinked at her sitting down on the couch and gesturing her to do the same. She obeyed in an attempt to avoid further trouble and waited for him to give her the explanation she was waiting for. Instead, the look on his eyes changed into a more unnerving one as he stared back at her with the same intensity.

" _ **You disobeyed me**_." he mouthed after a long silence that has fallen between the two. She scratched her head in confusion and blinked twice to process what he had said.

"I...disobeyed you? On what exactly?"

His eyes adapted a darker and more serious look at her question but he held back the urge to hurt her. It was still too early for that.

"I recall telling you not to get involved in any way when the confrontation took place, didn't I?"

She lowered her head understanding his point and slowly nodded.

"And yet you still chose to throw yourself in front of certain death."

Her eyes met his again after this statement, his words making her able to find the determination she has lost.

"You would have died, Thresh. Being grateful to someone who saved you is not a weakness, you know."

Loud laughter echoed through the room completely shifting the atmosphere to a more unpleasant one. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it a bit.

"Now I am offended. To think I would let this scum kill me so easily; that was something I did not expect you to assume. However, no matter what I am expecting from you, at the end of the day you are still living like a human. You act without thinking even though I am sure you are aware of what would happen if you have died back then."

She looked at him half confused half surprised. He couldn't possibly mean what he meant. He couldn't possibly know.

"What do you mean?"

He huffed in annoyance standing up from the couch and walking towards the window, his eyes on the scenery outside. She followed behind him in quiet and unsure steps gazing on the same landscape he did.

"Pretending you don't know what I am talking about won't get you anywhere, Vayne. If you have died that day, Eleanor would have vanished with you."

Her breathing paused for a few seconds and she diverted her gaze to him watching his every expression and move. He knew. _**He knew about everything**_.

"How?" was all she asked before he turned around and maniacally grinned at her. Oh, there comes his favourite part.

"I am just so delighted by your curiosity. This is what makes a good victim after all. I knew everything all along. About your mother's past, about Eleanor, about your bloodline; everything. I knew way before you found out about that book."

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard those words. She felt the ground below her feet and the world around her collapsing before her eyes. If he knew all these from the start, why is she still alive?

"But..."

He raised a single finger in front of her lips as he continued to speak.

"I assume your mind is being consumed by questions at the moment. So, let me be kind enough to answer all of them. Don't you find your whole journey so far, strange? You have visited the cellar in your mansion several times but only this one particular day you found your mother's book inside. Didn't you ever wonder why it was there and not in some library in the first place? That is because I knew you would find it there. I knew it would intrigue your human curiosity and you'd start a journey to find out where you come from. I made sure you'd need my help as well and this is the reason I had Vladimir lead you to me. To be honest, Lucian coming along was something I haven't included in my plan but his hot temper and strong feelings for you were truly a boost I have to admit. Graves being able to obtain such enchanted objects wasn't strange to you either?  
Despite that, Evelynn, TF and Elise would always keep me updated on what you were up to and this is why I was always two steps ahead of you. It is quite laughable how you considered those three your friends. Honestly, you disappoint me Vayne. Before the quest started you have been one of the most unapproachable, cold and fearsome people Valoran has ever known. You were suspicious of everybody and you let nothing get past you. I didn't expect such a person to evolve to somebody so naive and easy to manipulate. Your human habits and emotions got on the way and you lost track to what really happened around you. You were so busy falling in love with me each day that you didn't even see me destroying you silently for the past months. I expected this to be more challenging, given I was dealing with the -oh so great- Night Hunter. But I guess I overlooked the fact that under all the layers of bravery and ruthlessness, you are still a pathetic human."

Her eyes have watered considerably by the end of his explanation, her mind finally adding the pieces together only to realise he was right. It was him from the start. He had planned everything. From the start of the journey to the very end of it, all for one reason; to break her. And he made it. She wasn't the famous Night Hunter who would spread terror among the world of the undead anymore. At this moment, she was nothing more than a sorrowful little puppet being dragged and played around by her strings. Like Thresh said, she was a pathetic human being. But even now, she still had something from her old self within her soul. No...Vayne, the notorious Night Hunter, was not dead yet. He could take everything from her. He could shatter her to pieces. But one thing he could never ever take away from her was the power of her will. That last silver line piercing through the clouds. Yes, he could break her, but not entirely.

"In that case, let me notify you about something you might not know."

His brows furrowed in question before his face wore an expressionless mask as he gestured her to continue.

"I have had a secret little chat with Eleanor that nobody is aware of. You see, after I found out we were related, I talked to her about it and she made an interesting proposal. She considers a millennium to be a rather long time, too long for her to still be wandering around this world. So, she asked me for a favour. She wants me to free her spirit from the book and let her find peace. I assume this means she will vanish forever and you will not see her again, doesn't it? If that is the case, it must be pretty disturbing to you that I am considering to accept her offer. Am I right?" she finished looking up to him with a confident bright smile that replaced her previous tears. She wasn't planning on using one of her trump cards so soon but the way things turned out, she had no other choice. She had to fight back till the very end. She had to protect her loved ones. She had to protect _**him**_.

"I see...That was enlightening. But I am sure you know what will become of you if something happens to her. She belongs to me and if anything happens to one of my favourite possessions I will make sure to turn you into a bloody puddle before your soul makes a trip to hell."

Despite his threats the radiant glow inside her eyes did not fade and her posture did not falter. She had summoned every last drop of willpower she was hiding inside the deepest parts of her soul and she wasn't planning on backing down. The final countdown has started and she knew that the time was here; she had to act fast.

" I wasn't planning to...yet. I have something to ask you and it requires me making yet another hell bound deal with you."

He smiled at her words knowing exactly what she wanted from him.

"I have to agree with you on this. I don't want Lucian involved in my business either and this is why I will consider giving you his wife back. But the price you will have to pay is not as equivalent to what I offer as you think. Do you still want to do this?" he replied with a smile waiting for her to back down and think of another option to win over the argument. To his surprise though, she shook her head taking one step close to him and narrowing her eyes.

"Name your price."

He nodded in response fixing his gaze back to the now darker landscape in front of him, glancing at the massive bare trees that decorated his mansion's garden.

"My request is quite simple. In order for me to allow Syndra to bring Senna back, you will have to devote your life to the will of the book. I know Eleanor is currently working as a seal between you and your true powers, so you will release her from the book and let it guide you to do what you were created to do. Set yourself free."

She took a deep breath thinking at his proposal. If she agreed, this would be the end of her sane days and she'd become just like him, a monster. But what would happen if she refused? Right, Lucian would never have his wife back so he'd get involved in her business and probably end up dying. No, she couldn't allow that. She had promised to protect him from everything, even from herself, and she was planning to keep this promise. After shedding a small tear she hurried to wipe it and looked back at the specter. Recognising the ruthless and stern look she gave him, he smiled. She is finally back, he thought.

"Thresh..."

"Yes?"

"We have a deal."

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: I was literally shaking while writing the Thrayne scene. I don't know if this happens to other writers but I tend to imagine myself inside the scene as a third person when writing in order to interpret or rather convey the feelings of the protagonists and the "atmosphere" of the room directly into my text. This is why I tend to use lots of bold and italics on such scenes, so I apologise if this disturbs you. :) Nevermind, I guess I will move to your comments for now.

DarkStarVarus: We'll get a better glimpse of Lucian's feelings next chapter ;)

iHookGirls: Consider this included. Green Day rule!

NightBoosted3: Thanks!

AndHisNameIsCena: Typical league chat language xD

Cupcake Girl: Glad to know!

Glowing Doom: Has-a-key? :D

See you on Friday with Chapter 28 with a taste of both purification and...possibly torture *wink* xoxoxo


	35. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:** _ So, this is a Thrayne **ONLY** chapter, but their interactions in this are quite different from the ones we've seen so far. Before we start though, I feel like I should warn you that the second half of this chapter might literally be the goriest thing I have ever written in my life. There are scenes included which are considered (at least by me) very brutal and if you are not into gore please read until the first ellipsis appears and contact me so I can give you a brief explanation of what happened next without the gore-ish points. For those of you who enjoy reading gore though, I hope you enjoy the whole chapter!

* * *

"We have a deal."

Those words were ringing in her ears as she reminsced the past night's events. She could feel highlights of her whole life pass before her eyes, playing like a movie on the blank wall she was staring at. She knew all those memories would forcefully leave her subconscious sooner or later, for she agreed to forfeit everything in order to protect the one she truly loves. Even if it meant she'd never get to see him again.

The only sound in the mansion was that of the two people occupying the dungeon below her. As she imagined, Thresh probably went down to the basement to report -or rather tell a made up story- to Syndra after the deal has been settled. She could still hear their voices from below and the unmistakable sensation of black magic that hit her senses came to warn her that the ritual has begun. Putting down the pen she's been holding for so long, she folded the paper in front of her and took it down to the dungeon with her. She peeked through the door and noticed Syndra was finally alone holding a small green orb in her hands. Careful not to disturb the peace inside the room, she walked towards the mage throwing the piece of paper in front of her. Syndra looked up to her with a rather curious expression her gaze shifting between Vayne and the piece of paper on the table.  
" _Please make sure Lucian receives this._ " was all she said before rushing upstairs to Thresh's chambers where he requested to meet her. Her heart was pounding with each step she was taking as she was climbing up the stairs. She tried to memorise every feeling, every image, every heartbeat; for it could be her last. She didn't bother knocking on his door and simply walked in taking a seat on the armchair opposite of him. He smiled wickedly as he sensed her presence and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Seeing no hesitation in your eyes would be considered foolish if I didn't know you well enough, Shauna Vayne."

She remained silent choosing to only offer him a small smile in response. It was pointless to argue with him after all. What more was there for her to hold on? Everything she stood for, everything she used to say; it all seemed like smoke and mirrors now. She was throwing everything she has accomplished as a Night Hunter away to become the kind of person she hated the most. But it was all for his sake, wasn't it?

"It is all for his sake..."

Noticing the sly grin on his face she realised she probably thought out loud. It didn't matter to her but watching his expression she knew he'd grip onto this to start a conversation for the sole purpose of pissing her off. She wouldn't let him have it though. She has decided to spend her last moments of sanity in peace and that wouldn't change.

"All for his sake you say. So human-like. I expected far more from you, Night Hunter. But it is like I said before. Nature aside, you are just a mere human and you should be dealt like one."

Her reaction was not something he expected but he welcomed it anyway. He watched her as she laughed holding her stomach with one hand not even turning to look at him. To him, it was definitely a sign that this woman had long left her old pathetic self behind. No, this woman's mind has undoubtedly started to embrace the welcoming insanity of the book. But it wasn't complete yet, he could see it. A small ray of radiant white light piercing through her soul, the last thread of hope she was holding onto. This certainly had to be dealt with, he thought.

"What are you zoning off about? Is my willpower such a surprise to you, Chain Warden?" she said and stood up from her chair walking towards him. She stopped inches away from his face removing her bright red glasses and piercing her gaze into his.

"Don't forget who you are dealing with. I will fight this book with all my might. I will overcome its demands and make it submit to me without losing my humanity or my sanity. That's just how powerful I am, so I suggest you don't underestimate me. It is funny how you possibly thought I would hold onto the feelings I had for you after everything you did. You think you know me well enough to judge but trust me, you haven't seen anything of the true Night Hunter yet. I know I have promised Eleanor to stand by your side but that promise means nothing to me now and neither does she...or you. I truly pity her for still believing in you and I wish her fate was different but that doesn't change the fact that since her soul still belongs to me, it will do anything I please in order to achieve my goal. Don't mistake my intentions, I will honour our deal and give myself to the book. But I will win this battle and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

He closed his eyes smiling as he stood up on his full height. His hand ghosted through her hair in a rather alluring way which would have normally had a huge impact on her; but not anymore. She has somehow managed to shut down her feelings when it came to him. Confident about having her mental strength back, she stared at him as he continued to stroke her hair. His hand suddenly stopped, gripping a handful of her hair and tugging on it tightly. The sudden gesture caused her to tilt her hair back in pain and instinctively take one step back, but his tight grip wouldn't let her go any further. Her piercing glare burned holes into his eyes the moment they made eye contact and it was then she could see the bemused look on his face.

"I admire your character development, Vayne. In a rather short amount of time you managed to escape your little overly-attached pathetic world and return into work-mode. How impressive, exactly what I have been expecting from a Night Hunter. But believe me when I say this. I will cut down that final thread of hope you are holding on from and I will make you surrender to your true nature. You talked about how I know nothing of you before, and that might be true. But let me make something clear. You don't know me either. This is why I plan on a small demonstration of what I can truly do." he said forcing her back to the armchair.

Her eyes scanned the room for any possible exit while she struggled under his grip. A snap of his fingers was all it needed to immobilise her as green steel chains held her arms and legs tightly tied to the armchair. When her momentary panic subdued, she turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Seriously? And there I thought you had something new in store for me. You know I have gotten immune to your torture methods since that day on the Institute. It is a waste of time."

He maniacally grinned at her turning off every light in the mansion except for one small lamp above her head and the familiar green glow of his lantern resting on a table a few feet away from her.

"Only a few seconds in the session and you have already created an 'atmosphere'. I am flattered. Am I truly that special?" she joked in an attempt to keep her composure. She knew that he would be able to take advantage of even a minor display of weakness and she'd give him none. She wouldn't falter. She'd stay strong like she always was.

"Special? Oh yes, I couldn't agree more. I don't normally go that far with common souls but I figured you deserve some special treatment. Now answer me this; what is ten minus one?"

She furrowed her brows in question glancing around the room before looking up to him.

"Huh? What kind of question is th-aaahhhh!"

She winced biting her lip as the glowing green scythe tore through her palm instantly cutting off her index finger. Her blood was flowing in rivers from the wound and her palm has soon been consumed by numbness. She looked up to him again to be met with the scythe right to the side of her neck. He smirked devilishly closing the distance between them, leaving a gap of a few inches.

"Don't make me ask twice. What is ten minus one?"

She scowled at him lifting her shoulders in response.

"Like I'd answer that."

His smile only broadened at her words twirling the hook on his hands before rapidly cutting a deep line from her collarbones down to where her stomach was. She screamed in pain as he tore the flesh open with his bare hands exposing her vital organs before him.

"Let me teach you a few things about nature here in the Shadow Islands." he said grabbing a small jar from the top of his shelves and bringing it close to her.

"You see, there are these little insects that are very rare on the Islands. The only reason that these species are in danger of extinction is that they cannot find food resources here. That is because they feed with something nobody here possesses. Human flesh."

Her eyes widened in terror as he opened the jar and released the flesh-eating insects inside her body spreading them through every vital organ of hers. She could already feel the surface of her muscles fade and with it her consciousness. But she would not give him the satisfaction of passing out. No, she'd remain strong like she promised herself she'd do.

"Now tell me, what is ten minus one?"

Her voice was desperately trying to come out of her mouth but her half missing lungs and weak vocal chords were doing little justice to her at that moment.

"Nine..." she managed to say, her voice barely a whisper. She could feel her senses abandoning her and the world around her fading to black but she clung onto the last of her consciousness and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I can't hear you Vayne." he replied in an almost singing tone as he played with the muscles of her heart squeezing them between his fingers.

"I said nine damn it." she growled harshly, her stare never faltering.

He smiled content by her answer and gathered up the small insects that still lay inside her body devouring her to the bone. He closed the jar and put it up on the shelf before grabbing another box in his hands. Vayne recognised the emblem of the box as the one of the Institute's and immediately got curious. He sensed her conflict and simultaneously let the box on the table and lowered his torso enough for them to be on the same eye level.

"Looks like you are sane enough to still think rationally after all. Don't worry, this will not last long. By the time I am done with you, rational thinking will be something unfamiliar to you. So tell me, what is one hundred minus one?"

She frowned at his question regarding him in disbelief. Was he mocking her with a childlike game like this? What was his purpose anyway?

"I grew tired of that game already. Be more original." she managed to mouth between hot and rusty breaths. She lowered her head momentarily trying to regain as much of her composure as she could muster. She immediately regretted that decision as she felt the sharp end of the scythe tearing through the bones of her hand, dispatching it from the rest of her arm completely. She let out a cry of anguish as she stared at her right hand rolling on the base of her feet creating a pool of blood beneath her. Her gaze was now on him again as she mouthed the words he's been waiting to hear.

"Ninety fucking nine."

He only shook his head in approval opening the box in front of him and taking out a small red flask. Her eyes followed his every move warily trying to understand what he was up to but narrowed immediately as soon as she realised what he was holding. He seemed to read her mind due to her vulnerable condition and proceeded on explaining.

"Drink this and hope it has fully healed you by the time I get back. Like you correctly mentioned, there are still ninety nine of them. Let's find out what happens when all those one hundred health potions end."

She couldn't believe in her ears. He took one hundred health potions from the Institute so he could torture her, then heal and then torture her another ninety nine times? This was something beyond her imagination but here it was, actually happening. But she decided against following his orders. It may cost her one more hand, or worse, but she was sure he wouldn't let her die. At least not yet.

"I refuse. If you are done here just kill me already. Kill me and get your goddamn revenge. Isn't that what you want anyway?"

He laughed shaking his head and took the potion of her hand opening her mouth and forcefully making her swallow the healing liquid. He kept her head up by her hair until he made sure she downed the last drop of it before releasing her and exiting the room. As soon as he was gone she hung her head down completely losing the composure she'd been trying to maintain. She let her tears flow down her cheeks cursing at the lack of her strength as she saw the last bit of her consciousness washing away turning her vision into a pitch black colour.

[…]

Looking out of the window she could tell by the position of the moon that it was one or two hours past midnight. The wooden box in front of her feet also indicated that there were still five health potions left. Five health potions meaning five more times of ruthless torture. But she didn't care anymore. Even if her limbs were numb, even if she was on the verge of death; she didn't care. She wasn't even sure if he'd actually let her die after the number of healing potions came down to zero. He must have found a way to unlink Eleanor from her by now, so killing her was likely enough to be an option. Gathering up all of her thoughts together, she felt almost terrified by herself when she realised the lack of consistency and logic in them. What was she even thinking about when she decided she doesn't care? Was this really her? She tried to remind herself once again of the mental promise she has given. The promise to fight and not let Thresh, that book or anyone else distinguish the real Vayne. She looked outside the window once more and noticed two feminine silhouettes running towards the teleportation gate of the Institute. She recognised one of them as Syndra who led the way for the other female. A wave of relief crashed upon her as she noticed the dark chocolate skin and fierce green eyes of the woman next to the mage. She smiled to herself watching the two women leaving the Islands and found herself murmuring under her breath.

"Go Senna. Go offer him the life he deserves. Go and never come back."

She didn't even notice the slow steps of another person inside the room until he stood next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I highly doubt that."

Her eyes were on him the moment she heard him saying those words. She glared at him before lowering her head thinking.

"Why would you say that?"

He mockingly laughed before sitting at the edge of the window gazing at the scenery outside.

"I am delighted to see that I have gradually made you lose your faith in your loved ones. You truly believe Lucian will not come, don't you? Even after he reads that heartbreaking goodbye letter you wrote him? No, he will come and I bet his so called wife will be with him. Isn't this exciting? We'll be writing history all over again. I can't wait to fight those two again."

Her eyes shot open in realisation and images of him would occasionally pop up inside her head before fading away once again. She looked at the man standing right next to her and she addressed him with as much courage as she could muster.

"Don't hurt him. I don't care what you will do to anyone else or me. Just don't hurt him. Heck, I'll even count down from one hundred again if you promise me you will not hurt him."

He looked at her with a hint of interest in his eyes. It was obvious to him that the transformation was finally starting. Now, all he had to do was speed it up.

"Anyone else you say? What if something happened to your other friends of the Institute, like Kennen? Or even Senna?"

She lost no time on speaking up, determination evident in her eyes. What surprised him the most though was the lack of hesitation she had in her voice.

"Let me put this straight. I don't care what happens to them. The only person I care about is him. Promise me you will not hurt him if he is proven foolish enough to come to my rescue."

Ah, there it is. The last ray of hope, he thought. It was now time for him to proceed with one last test before the serious stuff began. With a snap of his fingers two green orbs flew outside his lantern into each of his hands. He turned his attention to his prisoner, addressing her in a rather cheerful way.

"So, you claim you don't care about the others anymore, huh? Then it will be easy for you to participate into the next game."

She looked back at him confused before noticing the two green orbs in his hands changing their shape and transforming into human beings with bones and flesh. Her eyes filled with terror when she witnessed the two souls taking the form of two children. She immediately rushed to protest but he cut her off before she managed to speak.

"The game is quite simple, Vayne. I decided to let you use your initiative this one time. You see, these two lads are brother and sister and one of them has to die. You have sixty seconds to choose which one will be. If you haven't made a choice when the time is over, I will just kill them both. And by kill them I mean I will destroy their souls completely and send them to oblivion so they won't have the power to regenerate. So, which one is going to be? The boy or the girl?"

Vayne remained frozen in her chair not able to voice a single word. She had so much to tell him; she had to convince him otherwise. But nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. The boy's loud but shaky voice shook her out of her trance immediately getting her attention.

"Choose me, please! Tell him to kill me and don't let my sister die. Please lady, I am begging you. Be fast!"

The boy's words did little to help Vayne find her voice again as she remained frozen staring at the two children in front of her.

"Please, save her!" the boy kept saying raising his voice each time before a loud snap was heard from a few meters away. Vayne's eyes darted to Thresh's right hand where she stared at the sight in terror. The girl's neck was completely broken, snapped in two as her body was engulfed in spectral blue flames turning to ashes.

"Time's up." the spectre mocked before repeating his actions with the boy, throwing his burning body next to the ashes of his sister.

Hot tears found their way up to Vayne's eyes as she realised what her lack of determination caused. She had failed. She had failed as a Night Hunter, as a person and as a human. She had failed them all.

"Tell me, Vayne. What was the main reason you became a Night Hunter?"

She raised her head to look at him, the tears still present in her eyes.

"To protect my people from creatures like yourself."

"Did you do that just now?"

She shivered at his question realising what truly happened a few moments ago. Not only did she fail herself and everyone else but she also failed her purpose, the only thing she was living for. She failed to keep the promise she gave to herself. She was supposed to fight this; to fight him. But what happened now? She found herself losing everything she stood for, everything she fought for. She found herself being consumed by darkness. And the worst part was that she didn't mind.

"Who cares if I did? One of them would die anyway so what is the point? What is truly the point anymore?" she half whispered more to herself than to him looking down at the ashes of the two dead children.

"Kill me already, Thresh. Kill me before this gets too far. I can't watch anymore of this."

He paced around the room picking up the ashes from the floor and holding them in his right hand. After a few moments he stood in front of her forcing her to lift her head up by her hair before slowly spreading the ashes over the inner part of her eyes. She yelped in pain as she felt the remaining sparks of the fire burning the inside of her eye.

"I'll be generous enough to prevent you from watching then." he said forcing two clawed fingers inside each of her eyes ripping the substances apart. The pain and the anguish was too much for her to bear but she didn't dare scream this time. She could only feel her vision instantly turning black as unlimited "tears" of blood rolled down her cheeks. She remained silent trying to heighten her other senses in an effort to understand his next move. She could feel him closer now, his voice as low as a whisper in her ear.

"So, what is one hundred minus ninety six?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note Vol 2:** _ Reading this once again I find myself still shaking due to the suspense and the tension between the two. Ah, such a great pair! Next chapter will be **THE BOMB** because as you may imagine, Lucian won't just sit back and watch Vayne's self destruction. And he probably won't be alone this time *wink wink*! So, let's see your reviews from the past chapter:

crazyLatern: Well, I have to agree. This is totally like him! Vayne acting under the influence of her human side is something reasonable but I don't think we'll see much of that human side anymore, especially after this chapter *winks*! Jhin and Arwen might take some time since my total of words for their first chapter is 200 xD But I guess I will upload it by the end of February (I hope). :D

NightBoosted3: TA-DAAAAA!

DarkStarVarus: To be honest, I came up with this idea when writing chapter 4 (the Thresh debut on the story). I was giving small hints inside several chapters though. :D The interactions completely changed, I'd like to believe and they'll be even ore tense on 29!

iHookGirls: Aw :D

Glowing Doom: Same, my friend. Same.

AndHisNameIsCena: Oh well, that's how she is. Am I right?

Cupcake Girl: Oh, come on! "Mean" is such a poor word for Thresh. This guy deserves much richer adjectives. :D

Soooo, that was it for today! See you on Monday with chapter 29 and a very very angry Lucian. :D xoxoxo


	36. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Hello! It's been ages since I last published. I've gone out of schedule and I apologise for that but being dumb and all that I formatted my hard disk and lost all of my files including the prewritten chapters 29 and 30. I had to rewrite this chapter the whole past week and I have already started rewriting 30 which will be the last (*cries*). After this story ends I will get my hands on the Jhin one shot which by request I will turn into a fully fledged story. :P But until then, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

She wasn't accustomed to the rhythm the environment around her moved. Missing from the human realm for over a decade made her realise just how much the world has changed. Currently standing on the main hall of an enormous building called "The Institute Of War", she glanced around examining the movements of each and every person passing by.

"We can go sightseeing later, Senna. Right now you have to go back to Demacia to deliver this to Lucian. "

The woman looked back at the mage who was holding out a folded piece of paper. She took it from her hands and hid it inside her bag before turning back to Syndra again.

"What are you going to do? You know that Vayne is probably in danger, don't you? You should have listened to me when I told you not to trust this guy."

Syndra nodded in agreement flashing a devious smirk to the woman.

"I don't blame you for doubting me. You've been absent for more than ten years and haven't witnessed what I am able to do. I am well aware of what Vayne is going through at the moment. The only reason I allow this is because Thresh can push her to her limit faster than I can. When her true self finally awakens, she will be mine. Because there is nothing in this world that I cannot control."

Senna's eyes narrowed instantly finally realising the mage's true motives. She didn't just want Vayne alive. She wanted her to be in her undead form permanently. She wanted to turn her into a monster. Glancing at the piece of paper in her pocket she found herself mentally debating if all this was something worth enough to drag Lucian into. He didn't have to suffer anymore; he didn't deserve to suffer anymore. But what was she going to do? Should she find him and give him that letter or completely burn that piece of paper and save him from self destruction?

In the end, whatever she chose would bring a bad result. If she chose to give him the letter he'd immediately rush to her rescue and probably have the same fate she had. But if she didn't involve him into this, she'd be responsible for the creation of yet another fearsome undead being. After a few seconds, she sighed making a turn towards the Demacian teleportation gate. She looked back at Syndra one last time giving her a small smile.

"Let's see if you can control this, Sovereign."

* * *

He was pacing around the mansion letting his mind circulate around the many scenarios of what would happen now that all the health potions were over. He had hoped to break her before they ended but the thread she's been hanging on from was too strong and maybe too deep in her soul for him to explore. But there was nothing impossible for him. No, even if he needed more time than he expected, Thresh would eventually achieve his goal. All out of a sudden, an idea popped in his mind and he smirked wickedly at the thought of her reaction.

He walked back to his chambers wearing the same wicked grin from before. Once he opened the door though, he realised that she was still unconscious. Intrigued by the sudden turn of events, he approached her one step at the time keeping an eye of her movements in the meantime. No matter how close he got though, she didn't flinch. It was only when he stood a few feet away from her that she finally moved. In the blink of an eye, she was free from the restraining chains lashing towards him with incredible speed. Before he knew it, he was met with a hard kick on his sides, the power of it so inhumane that sent him flying towards the opposite wall. Looking up to her, the first thing he noticed was the look on her eyes. Her once bright baby blue eyes were now completely gone replaced by an new pair of iris-less green ones. Her previously pale skin has also adapted a darker greenish colour, changing her appearance to something that was clearly non-human.

He stood up on his full height smiling down at the petite machine of destruction. Proud of his work, he walked closer to her taking a small strand of hair between his fingers.

"You have finally awakened, Soul Stealer."

* * *

Running down the crowded streets of Demacia she couldn't help but remember of how many times has she followed that route before. She still remembered the way to his mansion – to their mansion – by heart and she was content with that. If what the dark mage told her was true, she'd definitely find Lucian back in the outskirts of Demacia still unaware of everything that is going on. Syndra informed her that Lucian thinks Vayne is in Demacia as well, away from all trouble. She tried not to imagine his reaction when she finally told him what was truly happening. What she didn't want to imagine the most though was his reaction when he'd first see her alive and breathing after all those years. She was making various scenarios inside her head, preparing either for the best or for the worst.

She took a deep breath after reaching in front of his door, raising her hand to knock but not daring to move it any further. She wasn't feeling ready yet, she could tell. But if Thresh let Vayne loose before her and Lucian could arrive in the Shadow Isles to stop them, many innocent lives would be lost and it would all be their fault. No, they couldn't allow that. As Purifiers they are supposed to purge the world from evil and purify the unholy creatures granting them peace. Unlike Vayne, she swore she would never abandon her purpose, even if that meant sacrificing herself or the man she loved the most yet again. There was no time for hesitation. Justice must prevail.

When she finally found the courage she was missing, she raised her hand once more knocking on the door. The gates to the mansion were pushed open by her touch and she silently walked inside leading herself to the main hall. The lights were all off except for a small fire on the left side of the room where their living room used to be. She noticed a man standing up from his armchair and walking towards her.

"Vayne?" was the first thing he said, obviously not able to see who was standing at his doorstep due to the low lights.

"Sorry to disappoint." she replied with a sad smile stepping into the light causing them both to halt their movements when they were a few feet away from each other.

Several seconds passed and neither of the two has moved from their spot. They just stood in silence staring at each other whilst a wave of different emotions was crashing upon them. Disbelief, surprise, nostalgia, yearning; even a little bit of anger towards one another. She was the first one to break the silence by taking one step forward.

"Lucian..."

"Senna..."

After what seemed like an eternity to both, he closed the distance between them pulling her into the warmest of embraces. The tears she produced after the gesture were no match to the nostalgic and longing feeling that overcame her senses once she was back into his arms. She was back home.

"H-How are you here? Please tell me what happened."

She pulled away from his embrace reaching for the pocket of her coat. Pulling out the worn out paper, she handed it to him with a small hint of hesitation.

"I hope this answers your questions. Read it and tell me what do you want us to do afterwards."

He understood something bad was going on when he saw the look on her face as she stared at that letter. He was aware of the meaning of every facial expression she made and this was not a good one. Regardless, he opened the letter sitting back to his armchair to read it. Senna followed in an instant, curiously watching the exchange of facial expressions he made as his eyes scanned the text.

 _"Dear Lucian,_

 _I honestly cannot think of a worse way to say goodbye. I hope you don't rush on jumping to conclusions, for I am not dead. Well, at least I am not dead physically. But in a few hours from now the Vayne you knew will no longer exist._

 _Please don't ask yourself how and why I am doing this. Just know that I have fulfilled my mission in this world. If you received that letter it means that your lovely wife is finally back and I have finally managed to achieve everything I've been trying to achieve for so long; to save people and most importantly...to make you happy. You now have everything you ever needed. Use them with the right amount of love, like you always do, and live the rest of your life a happy and carefree man. Forget about the past and the present. Focus on the future and what truly awaits you after the dark tunnel you are currently in. I will not ask you to forget about me. Even though that's what I really wished, I doubt you'd ever agree to do that. But I will ask you this. If you ever encounter my future self, please don't face her. Don't try to talk to her or even try and bring her back to her senses. Because there will be nothing for her to restore. In a few hours the book will have taken over my mind, my sense and most importantly my memories. They will probably be altered or even erased. So this is why I have this one request. Please try not to encounter my future self. Try to remember me as one pleasant memory. Remember me as something alive._

 _I sincerely hope you don't rush to my rescue and put your wife in harms way again. I have made a deal with the Warden and giving myself to this book is my choice. And although I have found some willpower inside me that will probably help me fight the book, I don't think this is enough. It was never enough. So, please stay away. Like I said, I don't want to be remembered as a monster. I want to be remembered as Vayne, the legendary Night Hunter who purged the evil and purified the unholy not an inhumane Soul Stealer who detached herself from every moral she ever possessed. And lastly, I want to be remembered as the Vayne who loved you with everything she had and would turn the whole world upside down just to see you happy. I wish live serves you well and grants you everything you deserve. Remember that this Vayne, whether she will still exist or not, will always love you. Always._

 _Sincerely,  
Shauna Vayne"_

He remained silent after he finished reading the letter, not able to utter a single word. Holding the letter tightly in his hands he let a few tears escape his eyes before quickly wiping them away instantly.

"Damn, this woman." he muttered under his breath before picking up his guns from the floor and heading towards the exit. Before he passed the door, he looked back at his almost quivering wife with a smile.

"Please stay here. I will not risk losing you a second time."

Senna shook her head at his words walking towards the door and taking one of the guns from his hand.

"I'm sorry Lucian but I will not risk losing you a second time either." she simply replied walking ahead of him towards the teleportation gates.

* * *

He could understand the look inside her eyes better than anyone. She was viewing the same world with a different perspective now. She was viewing it with her true eyes. He watched her as she scanned her surroundings like she always used to do when she was somewhere unfamiliar and smiled. The rest of the eternity wouldn't be so boring now, he thought.

She suddenly turned towards him, her green iris-less eyes narrowing instantly.

"Huh? What am I doing here, Thresh?"

He furrowed his brows in question silently examining her reactions. He figured all of her memories should have been gone by now but she seemed to still hold onto the memory of him. That was a fact that made him wonder what else she still remembered. To achieve that he had to play one of his well known games first.

"Don't you remember, Vayne? I was about to go to a Demacian village for some soul harvest. You showing up here means you are equally interested, am I wrong?"

She remained silent for a moment trying to remember if this was actually the case. After a few seconds she decided it didn't really matter. His suggestion sounded rather interesting and judging by how hungry she felt, it sounded rather tempting as well. But the question was, why was she feeling hungry? What was this weird feeling? How could this greed be explained?

Sensing her inner conflict he offered her his hand and pointed at the teleportation gates of the Islands.

"It is normal for you to be confused at this point, love. As obscure as it may sound to you, right now all you have to do is trust me. Besides, you don't have any other choice, do you?"

She only nodded at his words picking up her crossbow from the floor and leaving the room. Walking outside the mansion, she inhaled the all familiar air of the Islands and with a newly adapted wicked smile on her face she moved towards the gates.

Thresh followed behind her quietly studying her every move. It was true, her transformation was completed sooner than he thought and in comparison to him, she was way stronger on her first day as an undead than he was. It might have been the fact that she already had an undead side while she was still human, but that didn't matter to him. Right now, no side thought could distract him from admiring his weapon. His masterpiece.

He watched her as she walked in front of him on the dark alleys of the village, a dark green mist trailing behind her and the silver crossbow in her hands. His eyes immediately fell on a small fire she was about to light. Understanding what she wanted to do, he smiled and didn't miss the chance to tease her.

"So, you'll light the whole village on fire to make the people come out of their homes? How amateur of you, Soul Stealer."

She looked back at him and smiled continuing to set fire to every building on her way. The way she smiled was something that remained in his mind though. Whenever she smiled at him it would always be something either genuine or teasing. But no, this one was neither. This smile was wicked, twisted, evil. She had taken up his challenge and she'd try to show him what she could truly do.

Eager for that demonstration he stayed back letting her to start spreading terror on the village by herself. This little game could be proven as a test of how good his new weapon could function. He was aware though that he didn't have the luxury on time. There were too many people coming for that weapon. It was him against the alliance of the Kinkou, against Lucian who would probably be here any minute and of course against Syndra who would move the earth and the sky upside down to get her hands on a weapon like that. But that didn't faze him.

All his life, human and undead, it has been him versus the world and every single time he always came on top. There was no match for him, that he knew. And now that he had her by his side he was unstoppable. Her transformation was not yet complete, for she still possessed her human body and weapon but this would change soon too. In a few human years she'd be ready. She'd be complete.

The erratic and desperate screams for the humans of the village reached his ears like a well composed melody. It was obvious to him that she wasn't just killing out of hunger. She actually enjoyed ripping each and every soul out of the bodies of the unfortunate humans who dared to cross her path. Who would really stop this Vayne? Who would manage to get in her way without being instantly wiped off? The thought alone amused him to the very end and he sat back waiting for more of those hopeless humans to foolishly put their pride above their life and stand before her. What amused him the most though was her never-ending hunger. She's already had a fair share of all kind of souls -men, women, children- yet her hunger was still not satisfied. It was at this moment that he realised she'd never feel complete by consuming common weak souls. No, she needed something bigger. Something that beheld more power. He smiled at his thought thinking back at the three enemies who were coming for her. Let them come, he thought. This might as well be fun.

* * *

He knew by the familiar tug he felt on his chest that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The gate to the Institute was in front of him, yet he couldn't leave Demacia just yet. He knew Vayne's condition didn't give him the luxury of time but there was something off with the atmosphere there. Senna seemed to notice as well and she turned to look at him pausing her steps towards the gate.

"Can you feel this too, Lucian?"

He nodded slowly looking around before seeing a wounded woman frantically running towards him. She was covered in blood and dirt and didn't seem like she'd survive for too long but her condition only confirmed Lucian's suspicions. Someone from the Shadow Islands was probably here. And he probably knew who it was.

"Purifier...two monsters had attacked the western suburban village...they looked like...a man and a woman...but with a greenish monstrous aura...please...save the people...they are killing them all..."

He stood in silence for a moment after exhaling loudly and running to the direction of the village. Senna followed behind him sharing his worry and frustration. They were late. They were too late.

"That bastard." Lucian muttered as he sprinted faster towards the village that was turned into a slaughter house by the two.

Arriving at the scene Lucian and Senna remained speechless by the massive destruction before their eyes. The smell of death was spread all over the place making the once sunny and quiet Demacian village turn into a place that came straight out of hell.

"Enjoying the view?"

He froze at the sound of her voice. There was something different on the way she sounded and he confirmed it when he turned to look at her. He really had failed, didn't he? He failed to keep the promise he gave to himself. He failed to protect yet another person he loved. The look in her eyes was a shallow and menacing one, not a trace of the Vayne he used to know was visible. It almost felt like he was staring at a stranger.

"This is not your fault, Lucian." Senna tried to console him, but to no avail. He had already accepted his defeat.

"Now, Vayne. Is that how you greet our guests? Lucian...Senna...me and Vayne already had 'dinner' but you can join our company regardless."

Lucian tightened the grip on his gun at the sight of his nemesis trying to desperately keep himself from lashing out to him. He knew he had to watch his movements now that there was two of them but what would he do if he had to fight her? Would he do it?

"Oh, this is obviously not going anywhere. I don't know who these people are but it's obvious why they are here for so let's just hurry up and kill them, Thresh."

Lucian gasped at her words, not believing what he just heard. She didn't remember him? It didn't look like her memories were overwritten so why? What had happened to her while she was in the Shadow Islands?

"Vayne, you don't remember?"

She shook her head furrowing her brows in frustration, obviously irritated by the whole situation. Thresh's laugh echoed through the yard after seeing Lucian's reaction.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

The grip on his gun tightened once more as he dashed forward pointing it a few inches away from his skull. Thresh laughed once again looking back at Vayne.

"You are right after all. Let's just finish this."

Vayne nodded disappearing in a flash of light and standing behind Senna with her hands around the woman's neck. Lucian immediately rushed to help but was stopped by the specter's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on just a second there. If you get any closer Vayne will kill her. And now, this might sound familiar to a certain lady but I will give you some options for the sole purpose of settling this here and now. Do you see those two? They are the only two women you've ever held dear. But one of them has to die. You have 60 seconds to chose which one of them will be. If the time passes and you still haven't made a choice, I will kill them both and possibly you too. So, like I said Lucian, you have 60 seconds. Who is it going to be?"

Lucian stared at him in silence before a familiar female voice grabbed his attention.

"Shoot Lucian! I trust you."

He glared at the smiling form of Thresh one last time before exhaling deeply and pulling the trigger. The sound of the bullet piercing through her heart was all he could hear as he collapsed on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"I thought so." Thresh mocked before disappearing into the black mist.

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: I know the last scene seems like a cliffhanger and we all get irritated by those (like really irritated), but on chapter 30 everything will be explained. Hope you are all enjoying it so far! So, let's see what you had to say for the past chapter:

Princess of Celestial Dragons: Welcome, fam! Thank you for your kind words. :D

crazyLatern: Hehehe, glad you liked it!

DarkStarVarus: You were right after all. :P

iHookGirls: Well, was it?

Glowing Doom: Here is is, pLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Cupcake Girl: Ty!

Well, that's all for now. See you, ugh, I don't know...maybe next time? xoxoxo x


	37. Chapter 30 (Epilogue)

Author's Note: Argh! Here we are, 3K words before everything ends for this story. :( Honestly, I didn't expect it to be 30 whole chapters of main plot, plus a Christmas Special, plus the Q&A's. Those are a lot of words. Yet I was able to come this far because of all of you guys, I strongly believe that! Thank you for being here all this time with your extra helpful feedback! I will be leaving the rest for the end hough. For now, please enjoy the final chapter of "The Silver Crossbow".

* * *

It's been a long time since his eyes had witnessed such a sunny weather. The skies were perfectly clear with no trace of a cloud or any other disturbance present; a perfect resemblance of his current life. But when everything was just too perfect a storm was due to come, right? That didn't seem to be the case though. The last two decades of his life have been rather quiet. This was of course all he ever wished for, but when actually experiencing his wish he knew peace just wasn't cut out for him. He had no choice though. The lifestyle he chose for himself those past years didn't allow him to return to his previous one. His preffered one.

"Daddy? You are here again, eh?"

The cheerful and sweet voice of the child behind him managed to put any clouded thought of his away in seconds and that made him wonder if returning to his old lifestyle was worth it. After all, he had something even more precious to protect this time.

"That means you'll tell us the story this time, right? You promised after all." the older child of the two added.

Both of their eyes held an eagerness that brought back all of these unwanted memories in his mind and he felt like he had no other choice anyway. His seven-year-old daughter might have been too young for a world like this but his sixteen-year-old son seemed to have come in age to understand the reasons why he abandoned this world and built his own one. The reasons why he should never be like him.

"In that case, sit by me. This story is going to be a long one."

[...]

Before they knew it, dark colours have already painted the afternoon sky with a sunset colour indicating the time they spent outside. Realising this he made a move to stand up and lead them back inside, but his daughter's grip on his wrist held him firmly in his place.

"Wait, Daddy. You didn't tell us how she died."

He silently gasped at the child's observation and sighed. He'd been trying to avoid talking about this part throughout the whole narration but looking at the girl's tight grip and the boy's glare he lowered his head sitting back down on the grass.

"Alright then."

[...]

 _ ***Flashback***_

"I thought so." was the last thing he heard the specter say before he vanished inside the black mist.

With tears still blurring his vision he sprinted towards the two women instantly falling on his knees beside the fataly injured one. With cautious moves, he placed her head on his lap desperately trying to figure out if she was still breathing. He was momentarily relieved to find out she was still breathing somehow but he knew it would not last for long. She would not last for long.

"Lucian, look at me."

Her faint voice instantly reached his ears and he looked back down at her eyes surprised by the sight. A small smile was decorating her features along with her signature baby blue eyes back to their original colour and form. She didn't look like an undead now. She looked like she was back to...normal.

"Th-thank you."

He stared at her speechless as she made an effort to mouth some of her last words, feeling unable to do a single thing. Feeling like he'd failed, yet again. Feeling worthless.

"P-Please...promise me this one thing...promise me you will only chase after happiness...from now on...please...I don't have much time left..."

He bit his lip as hard as he could in an attempt to choke down his tears but every effort of his was proven unsuccessful. Sighing in defeat and frustration he grabbed her hand in his kissing it softly before mouthing the words she's been waiting to hear.

"I promise."

She smiled at his words letting her heavy eyelids finally close and her cold hand slip from his as her heart made its last beat. Realisation hit him soon enough making him scream out a cry of despair as he let her lifeless body lie on the ground. A soft delicate hand was placed on his shoulder instantly bringing him up to his feet and wiping away as much of his tears as possible. Her head immediately hung down in apology as she held his hands in hers.

"This is all my fault, isn't it? If I had just listened to you and stayed behind you wouldn't have to make this choice. I really am sor-"

A strong squeeze in her hands made her pause her words and look up into his eyes. He looked significantly calmer now that the shock was over, but all the grief and the despair was still there.

"I told you Senna, didn't I? I wouldn't lose you a second time. No matter how many times I had to make that choice it would always be the same. Vayne had taken a path of no return, one that would put everybody in harms way. Her chances of rehabilitation were close to zero and I couldn't count on possibilities."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off by raising his finger.

"It doesn't matter what she was before, if that is what you want to ask. Yes, she was one of the most important women that have ever walked into my life and yes I loved her like no other. But today's encounter was exactly what she wrote back in that letter. That was her future self. Her new self. As much as it pains me, that was not the woman I made all those memories with. That was not my Vayne."

Tears escaped her eyes as well looking back at the corpse of the undead woman on the ground. How could a person change so drastically? How could she forget everything that she and him had been through? Why did everything come to this?

"How did we end up here, Lucian?"

He frowned at her question moving his gaze around the demolished village and then back at her. Eventually he picked up both guns and started walking away gesturing her to follow him.

"I suppose we ended up here because we unwillingly made ourselves pawns of a chess game. The monster had it all planned from the beginning, don't you see? He wanted revenge on Vayne and he got it. He even sacrificed his wife for this. But in the end, his revenge on Vayne's bloodline was not his first priority. He had all these planned since the night I lost you in the Islands. He wanted to prove to me that he could do what he did to you all over again. He wanted me to acknowledge I am unable to protect anybody and either I want it or not, he will be the king and I will always be a simple soldier. I came to realise as the years passed that the whole Valoran is his chessboard and we move along his wishes. After all, everything eventually leads to him. We live, we die and then we are sent to him. Such a simple game yet so complicated. Our human nature is making this so much easier for him. Our rushed decisions, our mistakes, our emotions; everything. And if you ever try to defy him, like we did, those are the results you get."

She stared at him speechlessly, shaking her head in approval in the end. He was right after all. This is why Vayne insisted for him to chase after happiness. She knew. She had found out way before him, way before them. They wouldn't listen, nobody would. They were too absorbed into revenge, hatred, grief and bloodlust that they couldn't see clearly. But she could and that is why he wanted her dead. She was the queen, the one that could take him down the easiest. She was threatening to take control of his chessboard and he wouldn't allow that. No, Thresh was the absolute king and he ought to vanish threats like her.

Thinking about all that, she sighed and slowed down the pace looking back at the woman's dead corpse.

"Can't we at least give her a proper burial? She was the last member of the Vayne household after all."

His sorrowful eyes were now serious as he looked at her, but this posture broke soon enough after glancing back at the dead body of the woman he once loved.

"I don't think I could handle something like that. If you wish to do this, please do. You would forever have my graditude. But I can't bring myself to watch her as she's buried back into the earth."

Senna shook he head affirmatively giving him a thankful glance as she walked forward.

"I will have the undertaker and his people come to collect her body. I will also make sure to invite everybody nessesary enough to the funeral. You don't have to be there if you don't wish to of course."

He only nodded in response walking next to her and looking ahead to the twilight appearing on the edges of the mountain sides. A new dawn that just may be the start of a new world for him. For him and her both.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

[...]

He studied the look on their faces after he finished his narration and needless to say he wasn't disappointed; they were his children after all. It would only be natural for them to be motivated by a story like this.

"Can I ask you something, father?"

He curiously turned towards his until now oddly silent older son and nodded in response. The boy sat straighter and cleared his throat mentally analysing his question before actually voicing it. His sister would occasionally stare at him in anticipation until he finally decided to ask away.

"How were you able to make that last second choice so easily? Didn't at least one good memory or some kind of remorse hold you back from shooting this woman? Didn't your feelings cloud your judgement?"

He could see this question coming someday. It was only natural he'd think this way; he was raised under more peaceful and normal circumstances after all.

"When they've devoted their life to save people from the unpurified, one cannot afford to let feelings cloud their judgement or let a remorse get on the way of the safety of those they love. At that moment, she was the unholy and your mother was the one I had to save. Besides, it was a request made by Lady Vayne herself."

Both of the siblings looked at him in confusion, before the younger daughter spoke up.

"What do you mean? How'd she request you kill her?"

Lucian sighed silently brushing a few strands of dark ebony hair out of her eyesight and responded.

"Before everything came to an end, she has given me a letter when she asked me to remember her as the Vayne I loved and to not take into account the unholy version of herself. When I saw her back at that village after that transformation I knew my Vayne was long gone. Right at the moment I had to deal with the upcoming monster, and so I did. If she hadn't died that day, her transformation would have eventually reached a final stage like Thresh's and she'd probably regain some important memories from her human life. If this was to happen, I would be unable to kill her.  
There's no reason in thinking about what could have happened if things were differently, children. The best a man can do is to look forward and build his life with what he possesses from the past experiences. She was the one who taught me that, to always look forward no matter what."

The night sky has finally aquired its darkest colours as the moon took its place on it. Understanding the amount of time passed, Lucian stood up lifting up the two children by their hands and walking towards the mansion.

"Come. It is getting late and Senna will probably have dinner ready by now."

The two siblings nodded following the bigger man towards the mansion after glancing back at the memorial one last time. As soon as they were gone, the onlooking female figure emerged from the shadows scanning the place for any remained humans before silently sitting down on the grass gazing at the extraordinary red colour of the full moon.

"Ah, this moon! It brings back so many good memories." a male voice from behind her half chanted taking a seating spot next to hers. "Oh, you are here again? Are you planning to haunt on those people?"

She turned to look at him with a rather annoyed look in her iris-less green eyes and huffed.

"Disturbing me won't get you these answers but you were being a pain all day long today so I guess I'll give myself a break. This person is old news to me. His role in this game is done for and so is this adventure. As far as I am concerned, I am seeking for a new one right now; and a more interesting one that is. It is only natural since all of my previous foes disappeared because of you interfering with my job yet again. You never learn, do you?"

He wholeheartedly laughed at her accusation staring back at the landscape she was staring as well.

"Silly girl. Be grateful to the one who saved your life. If I hadn't fed you the souls of those four Ionians you'd be dead by Lucian's gun in no time. I am slightly offended you thought I'd let my strongest pawn yet die so easily and disgracefully. Killing off the ninjas and the mage was on the plan all along. I'd be wiping off constant nuiscances and provide you with the energy you needed to stand back to your own two feet again."

She looked at him in disbelief and sighed. Somehow she was now used to his sweet talking and unexplained actions. She didn't know how but she guessed it was a habit that her old self has developed.

"Still, you had no particular reason for keeping me alive. You could so easily have made another handful of people like me if you truly wanted to. What is really the reason you saved me?"

He looked back at her with a rather amused smile as she pressed further into the issue. So, this is what she was here for. She was in search for a purpose.

"If you put it this way, the real reason I saved you is because I was in debt to your old self. She recklessly saved me once and I'd hate to be in her debt for the eternity. So when Lucian killed off the last of your humanity I managed to revive your soul and give it a humanoid form like myself. What's a king without a queen by his side after all?" he said as he placed a black queen shaped chess pawn in her hand.

She held the pawn tightly inside her palm and stood up from the grass gazing at the moon above her. Thresh's voice pulled her out of her trance as she turned to face him.

"What a nice little chat we had. Now, if you are feeling hungry after this come catch the next ship to Ionia. There are plenty of festivals this time of the year and I hear they've got the best kind of food."

She nodded picking up the bag from the ground and hanging it on her shoulder.

"Go ahead, I will catch up to you."

He complied turning his back on her before hearing her voice once more. Curious, he turned back only to be met with the darkest of smiles.

"If there is one thing I recall saying to you during my human life is this. Say Thresh, _are you ready_?"

He smiled at the sudden mention of the memory that indicated his bond with her. It was at the moments she said this to him that he knew that this pawn had become his.

" _Always_." he said turning to leave towards the port.

She huffed turning back to the side of the mansion. She looked at the black queen shaped chess pawn and laughed after taking out a similar queen shaped pawn in white colour from her bag. Good, she thought. He should always be ready. Because she would be ready too and when the time was right, she'd checkmate. Looking back at the mansion again for one last time she smiled letting her iriss-less green eyes regain their bright baby blue colour along with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"In the end I did not fail. Who would have thought, I actually achieved to make you happy at last, Lucian."

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: Holy, that was one hell of a ride! Once again, thank you all for being here till the end. :D If you haven't gotten bored of me already you can follow me on the Jhin story "Each Bullet Is A Song". I will be updating it as soon as I can. :D Until then, please take care. :)

Until next time xoxoxo


End file.
